It Ain't Over Til It's Over
by Ginger-Jayde
Summary: This is what I wanted to Happen In Scream 2. With added characters ofcoarse, it gives a whole new twist to the story. This is part 1 of a trilogy.


1 It Ain't Over Till It's Over  
  
By: Lesha & Amy E.  
  
  
  
Chapter 1: Remember Me?  
  
Michaela Johnson, a girl of about 18 years of age sat on the couch reading a book of some sort. Her eyes were  
  
transfixed, she read each line carefully, taking it in. She shook her head.  
  
"This sucks!" She screamed and threw the book at the door just as her roommate, Sydney Prescott and a girl  
  
she had never seen before entered.  
  
"That bad, huh?" Sydney asked picking up the book. On the cover was a picture of someone wearing a Father  
  
Death costume with the words 'Woodsboro Murders' written in dripping red letters. "Nice of her to send us a  
  
copy, huh?" Kayla flashed her a fake smile.  
  
"The whole thing is totally fucked up. I mean who would want to write a book about what happened anyway?"  
  
Michaela hated it when people even brought up what happened in Woodsboro. It wasn't exactly the best thing  
  
that had ever happened to her. Sydney smiled.  
  
"It'll go away, eventually."  
  
"No it wont." She paused. "He wont. He will haunt me for the rest of my life." Kayla said close to tears.  
  
"Who?" Said the other girl, taking the book from Sydney.  
  
"Oh, Kayla this is Starr." Sydney said pointing to the blond headed girl. "She's the new roommate." Michaela  
  
smiled and greeted her. There was a long silence.  
  
"Ooh! I read this book. It's pretty scary!" Starr said flipping through it.  
  
"It's all lies." Kayla said shaking her head. "All of it."  
  
"What makes you say that?" Starr insisted.  
  
"What? Don't you recognize the names? Or perhaps the picture on the inside cover?" Kayla said letting her  
  
emotions, get the better of her.  
  
Starr looked puzzled. She flipped to the inside cover and found three small pictures. One was of a Police Officer  
  
and a young blond girl. One was of a group of high school kids, three boys and two girls. The other was of a  
  
blond woman holding a microphone. Starr looked at Sydney and Kayla, realizing that they were the girls in the  
  
group picture.  
  
"That book is about us. Kayla, Randy, our friends, we all lived through that." Starr stared at them, her blue eyes  
  
gleaming.  
  
"I'm sorry. I had no idea." Sydney nodded and looked at Kayla who was staring off into space.  
  
"So, Starr tell us about yourself." Sydney said ushering her to couch. Starr smiled and took a deep breath.  
  
"Well, My name is Starr Elizabeth Knight and I am originally from Texas. I came here to study the arts,  
  
obviously. I major in Film and minor in Journalism. I just got a job at the local video store. I just love movies,  
  
especially the scary ones." Sydney and Kayla exchanged glances.  
  
"Like Stab maybe" Kayla said coming back to reality.  
  
"Well actually I wanted to see that, but..."  
  
"A movie based on the book written by Gale Weathers." She grabbed the book from Starr. "A book full of lies.  
  
A book about how two high school boys who enjoyed butchering people?"  
  
"Kayla." Sydney said stopping her from continuing. Kayla stopped and sat back on the couch.  
  
"So, Starr. Do you have a special, someone in your life?" Kayla asked still upset.  
  
"No, not right now. I just ended a two year relationship." She said, her face growing solemn.  
  
"I'm sorry." Kayla said sympathetically. She too, knew how it felt to lose someone you love. Of coarse, she  
  
didn't loose him by choice.  
  
"It's okay. It was bound to happen. What about you two?"  
  
"Well." Sydney started. "I am currently dating Derek Jensen and I think it might last awhile." She smiled. Derek  
  
was sweet, loving and so far showed no psychotic tendencies unlike her former boyfriend, Billy Loomis. Starr  
  
smiled and looked towards Kayla.  
  
"What about you?"  
  
"Well..."  
  
"She has a thing for this guy named Mickey." Sydney interrupted.  
  
"I do not." Kayla laughed.  
  
"Oh yeah, sure..." Sydney playfully punched her.  
  
"I'm still not over Stu." She said sadly.  
  
"But he was a murderer." Starr said recognizing his name from the book.  
  
"Stuart wasn't a killer." Kayla said looking at Starr. Sydney shook her head. Kayla was always defending him  
  
and she hated it.  
  
"Oh yeah right, Kayla, he-he butchered Casey and Steve. He went mad, he tried to kill me!" Sydney yelled.  
  
"You have no proof that he killed them. No proof at all." Kayla shook her head.  
  
"Proof? Oh come on, Kayla! Stu was a psycho, he was a fucking psycho! He gutted people for fun, he was  
  
crazy, Kayla!"  
  
"Oh, and I suppose Billy was just an innocent bystander? Sydney, Billy killed Tatum! He killed Mr. Himbry, He  
  
shot Randy, and he tried to kill me! Stuart was just following orders, Billy was the fucking psycho!"  
  
Both Sydney and Kayla were standing now, yelling at one another. Starr didn't know what to do, so she just sat  
  
there and listened.  
  
"That's right, Kayla, Stu always followed Billy huh? Yes, he was just a Pansy -assed little lapdog, always  
  
hanging on Billy's every word! Couldn't even think for himself...'Billy told me to do this...oh I can't do that Billy  
  
wouldn't like that.' Who knows, Billy probably told him to go out with you!"  
  
"You bitch." Kayla yelled lunging at Sydney and hitting her face. "You killed him, damn you!" Starr tried to  
  
break them up but couldn't.  
  
"Hey, hey hey!!" A tall gangly guy, with dark hair came running in. He grabbed Kayla from behind and held her.  
  
"Kay, shhh, Kay." Two more guys entered, along with a young black woman.  
  
"Syd, are you all right?" Derek asked, his blue eyes shining.  
  
"I'm all right. Hey Halle, Mickey." She stammered, holding her cheek.  
  
"What happened?" Halle asked, concerned. She looked from Sydney to Kayla. Randy still restrained her,  
  
calming her down. He turned her around to face him.  
  
"Kayla, what's wrong? Do you need to talk?" He asked.  
  
"Randy, let me go." She pleaded.  
  
"Not until you talk to me." Randy said shaking his head. Randy Meeks, her best friend since, kindergarten. He  
  
was always there to help her through anything. He was there when her sister died, he was there through the  
  
whole Woodsboro thing, and lately he had been trying to help her get over, Stuart Macher, the love of her life.  
  
She finally gave in, knowing if she'd only talk to him, everything would be all right. He took her hand and  
  
escorted her to her room. Sydney watched along with the others.  
  
"I'll go get you a ice pack." Derek said compassionately. Sydney nodded.  
  
"Sydney?" Halle touched her shoulder.  
  
"We were talking about Stuart and Billy, again." She answered knowing the question. "And I said some things,  
  
I really shouldn't have."  
  
"Hmm, so now she gets to take her anger out on Randy. Sounds fun." Mickey grinned. Halle slapped him in the  
  
stomach. "Ow!"  
  
"It's my fault." Starr said biting her lip. "I'm so sorry."  
  
"It's all right." She said taking the ice pack Derek had just brought to her.  
  
"And you are?" Halle asked curiously.  
  
"Starr Knight." She replied extending her hand to Halle.  
  
"Well that just explains everything now doesn't it?" Mickey said sarcastically. Halle punched him again.  
  
"Ow..."  
  
"Hello Starr, I am Halle. You must be our new roommate." Starr nodded. "That right there is Derek." She said  
  
taking it upon herself to introduce the rest of the group. Derek politely greeted her. "And this dip shit here, is  
  
Mickey." Mickey smiled a charming smile and shook her hand.  
  
"The Mickey, we were talking about earlier?" She asked looking at Sydney. Sydney laughed.  
  
"Shhh."  
  
"Me? You were talking about me?" Mickey said with a big grin.  
  
"Now look what you've gone and done..." Halle laughed as Randy approached the group.  
  
"It's 8:00. Is everyone ready?" He asked.  
  
"For what?" Halle questioned.  
  
"Duh, the party."  
  
"Oh yeah, I knew I brought you guys here for some reason." Halle laughed.  
  
"What about Kayla?" Sydney asked. Randy sighed.  
  
"I'm going to come back and get her in an hour." Everyone was silent for a moment.  
  
"Well let's go then! Come on Starr I'll introduce you to this really fine guy, you'll just love him!"  
  
Halle said grabbing her hand.  
  
"She already met me, Halle." Mickey informed her.  
  
"As if, that's all I am going to say, as if." Randy laughed as he followed everyone out the door.  
  
********************************************************************  
  
At about five minutes till nine, the phone rang. No one was around to answer it. It continued to ring. Finally  
  
after three rings, Kayla came out from her bedroom. She was wearing a cream colored sweater that covered her  
  
hands and a pair of jeans. The sweater looked like it had been torn in various places. That of coarse was  
  
because it had. She was wearing the sweater that belonged to her dead boyfriend Stuart. The sweater he was  
  
wearing when he was killed. She picked up the portable phone.  
  
"Hello?"  
  
"Hello, Kayla." A man's voice said softly.  
  
"Uh, hello." She smiled, not really knowing who it was but trying to play it off. She pulled the sweater off to  
  
reveal a short white T-shirt.  
  
"Remember me?" The voice asked.  
  
"Maybe. Wanna refresh my memory?" She asked throwing the sweater into her room. Silence." Hello? Is  
  
anyone there?"  
  
"I'm here."  
  
"Well, are you going to tell me who you are?"  
  
"Maybe."  
  
"Maybe? Look, I don't have time for this. I am expecting someone, and they should be here any minute."  
  
"Is his name, Randy?" Kayla smiled.  
  
"Yes as a matter of fact it is."  
  
"Still together after all this time, huh?" Kayla didn't know what to say.  
  
"Who is this?"  
  
"You'll find out soon enough. You better watch you back, Kayla. This time, you won't survive. Stu can't save  
  
you this time." With that he hung up the phone. Kayla was scared. What did they mean by, Stu can't save you  
  
this time? She wasn't really sure what to think. People were always calling and threatening them, saying they  
  
were going to come after them and butcher them. It was all just a sick joke brought on by what happened in  
  
Woodsboro. Everyone knew what happened, because Gale Weathers wrote that book, the book she was  
  
reading earlier. Gale sent, Sydney, Randy and herself a copy of the book since it involved them. The book was  
  
awful, the whole thing was all twisted around.  
  
"I can't wait till the movie." She mumbled to herself. Seriously, they had made a movie about the horror she and  
  
her friends lived through. It was called 'Stab'. The movie should be opening Next Friday.  
  
She thought about the phone call she had just received. Who was it? She thought." Hello, Kayla. We have  
  
Caller ID for this very reason." She said out loud. She shook her head and headed towards Sydney & Halle's  
  
room. Once inside she leaned onto the bed, and grabbed a small gray device. She pushed the back button to  
  
see who the last caller was 'Out of Area'. "Hmm. Either its really way out of area, or it was from a public phone."  
  
There was a knock at the door and someone entered. Kayla quickly jumped up and walked into the living room.  
  
"Hey, you ready?" Randy asked smiling. Kayla looked at her watch.  
  
"It's 9:15, you're late."  
  
"Well, excuse me. How can I make it up to you?" He asked grinning.  
  
"Don't let me out of your sight for the rest of the night." She said seriously.  
  
"Okay, that wasn't what I was expecting, but OK. What's wrong?"  
  
"Nothing." She said grabbing her leather jacket off the back of the couch.  
  
"It's got to be something." Randy said standing in the doorway, so she couldn't get out.  
  
"I got another call." She said uneasily.  
  
"What did they say?" Randy asked concerned.  
  
"That I wouldn't survive, and Stu couldn't save me this time." Randy raised his eyebrows. During the final  
  
battle in Woodsboro, Billy Loomis was going to kill her but his partner, her then boyfriend wouldn't allow him  
  
to harm her.  
  
"Anyone but her, Billy." Stuart had said. "Anyone but her." Randy remembered it like it was yesterday, even  
  
though he had been unconscious most of the time.  
  
"Who was it?"  
  
"I don't know. It said,' Out of Area'." She said softly.  
  
"Well, don't worry about it, I won't let you get out of my sight. Come on, let's go and party!" Randy grabbed  
  
her hand and they left the dorm.  
  
********************************************************************  
  
The Delta Lambda Seta Sorority House sat alone in a clearing. It was a huge old white home, and from the looks  
  
of it, the party had begun. Music was blaring, a few college students stood on the porch talking.  
  
Inside, people were sprinkled throughout the house, smoking, drinking, dancing, watching movies, and other  
  
various things. A stereo blasted, 'I Don't Wanna To Miss a Thing' by Aerosmith. Derek stood holding Sydney  
  
in his arms, while she and Halle chatted.  
  
"Having fun, Syd?" Halle smiled.  
  
"I guess." She said quietly. She was still shook up from what happened earlier. What she said to Kayla was  
  
wrong.  
  
"Hey, Randy's here and Kayla's with him!" Mickey said running over to them.  
  
"Mickey where's Starr?" Halle asked.  
  
"Um...she's...uh." He looked around. "Over there, caught in a conversation with Lois." Lois Applegate was the  
  
biggest snob on campus, not to mention the head of Delta Lambda Seta.  
  
"I'll save her." Halle said as she quickly made her way across the room. Various students were greeting Randy  
  
and Kayla. Randy excused himself and walked over to Sydney.  
  
"Hey."  
  
"Hey." Sydney answered back.  
  
"How's Kayla?" Mickey asked.  
  
"Fine." Randy answered.  
  
"Yeah...I know she's fine." Mickey said watching her.  
  
"Here she comes, Mickey, stop drooling." Randy laughed, and hit Mickey in the stomach. Kayla approached  
  
the group. Sydney pulled away from Derek and smiled at her.  
  
"I'm sorry, I shouldn't have said those things."  
  
"And I shouldn't have hit you. I am very sorry." Kayla's face showed the pain she was feeling.  
  
"Friends?"  
  
"Always". They embraced.  
  
"All right enough of this mushy shit. Let's rock this joint!" Mickey yelled. Halle walked over to Lois and Starr.  
  
"Excuse me, I need to speak with Starr." She said, grabbing her by the arm and pulling her away from Lois.  
  
"Thanks! I thought I was gonna kill her, if she didn't shut up! Is she always so snobby?" Starr asked.  
  
"Yeah. Well, I thought you could use being rescued."  
  
"I can't thank-" She stopped mid-sentence.  
  
"What?" Halle asked.  
  
"Hello! Ten o'clock...hunk! Wow! Who is he?" Starr pointed to a tall, dark handsome guy.  
  
"Anthony Richards." Halle answered.  
  
"See ya. He's dancing' with me!" Starr walked off and went over to him. Two minutes later they were dancing.  
  
Mickey stood on the other side of the room, and was watching Kayla who was over by the punch table. Oh  
  
what he would give to be with her! He walked over to her.  
  
"Hey, Kay." Mickey said.  
  
"Kayla. Not Kay. Only Randy and Stu call me Kay. My name is Kayla. Got it?"  
  
"Yeah. Kay...la."  
  
Randy was over on the other side of the room. He was surrounded by a group of girls. He was enjoying himself  
  
,obviously, but his eyes wondered over to Kayla at the punch table. Mickey was with her.  
  
"Excuse me ladies, but it's punch time!" He said excusing himself and walking over to the punch table. He  
  
promised not to let her out of his sight, and he would never break his promise to Kayla. Mickey noticed him.  
  
Fine, if Randy is so interested in what I'm telling her let him listen! Mickey thought to himself.  
  
"Sorry, Kayla." He said slowly. "You're being a wallflower. How about you and I show these people how to  
  
really dance?" Say yes, Kay. Say yes. Randy pleaded silently. Kayla didn't say a word. "I've been thinking, I,  
  
well, you know... I was wondering if perhaps we could go out after the party. Get a bite to eat or...ya know  
  
whatever?" He stopped completely and just stared at Kayla waiting for her to answer at least one of his  
  
questions.  
  
Whatever? Stu used to say that. She looked at Mickey, finally realizing what he had asked.  
  
"I...um, I don't feel much like dancing." Kayla saw the look of disappointment on Mickey's face. "But thanks for  
  
the offer. I've just got this big headache right now. When it goes away, you'll be the first I dance with."  
  
"Oh. Sorry I bothered you." Mickey looked hurt. He smiled a fake smile and walked off into the crowd.  
  
"Let's go." Randy told Kayla, grabbing her by the arm.  
  
"Where are we going?"  
  
"To talk."  
  
"So talk, already."  
  
"Away from all this noise. I don't feel like loosing my voice right now having to yell to be heard."  
  
"Fine." The two of them walked outside to the yard, and sat under a tree.  
  
Starr, although she was dancing with Anthony, was watching Randy and Kayla. What's going on between  
  
those two? She wondered silently.  
  
********************************************************************  
  
Outside...  
  
"It's a little chilly out here tonight." Kayla stated with a slight shiver.  
  
"I'm going to get straight to the point, Kay. Why won't you dance with Mickey?" Randy asked.  
  
"I'm not over Stu." Kayla answered looking at the ground.  
  
"Okay. We've established you aren't over Stu. That's all we talk about is Stu. So, why won't you dance with  
  
Mickey?"  
  
"In case you haven't noticed, Mickey likes me."  
  
"I know that. But, why don't you just dance with him. Put the kid out of his misery."  
  
"But, if I dance with him, he'll think I share the feelings he has for me, and I don't. I still love Stu. I don't want  
  
anyone else"  
  
"Kayla, it's just a dance. Dance with him, he looks pathetic."  
  
"Well, you dance with him then." Kayla laughed.  
  
"I think I'll stick with people of the opposite sex, thank you." He laughed. "Come on, just dance with the guy."  
  
"Just a dance."  
  
"Just a dance." Randy confirmed.  
  
"Fine. Okay. I don't have to kiss him or anything, do I?"  
  
"Has it really been that long since you've been with a guy? It's a dance. You don't have to kiss the kid, just  
  
dance."  
  
"Just dance." She repeated. "Okay. I can dance."  
  
"That's my girl." Randy gave her a reassuring hug, and they walked back in.  
  
********************************************************************  
  
Mickey watched as Kayla and Randy walked back into the Frat House. She won't dance with me, because of  
  
Randy. She's got something going on with Randy. He thought.  
  
Starr was dancing with Anthony, the guy she thought was so hot. She wasn't too happy though, he was an  
  
awful dancer! She watched Kayla. She wished so much that she was her. Suddenly, a girl with multiple piercings  
  
came dancing up to Starr and Anthony with a broom. She grabbed Anthony and kissed him passionately. He  
  
moved away from Starr, and walked off with the strange and obviously drunk girl.  
  
"Hey, don't worry. He wasn't a great dancer anyway." Halle said walking over to her.  
  
"I know. But, who was that girl?"  
  
"Oh, her, that was Andie Kerr. She's in the dorm beside us. She's kind of a wild child. She likes sex, drugs, and  
  
booze. She's rarely in class because of the hangovers, gets in a lot trouble, steals a lot of boyfriends, etc. But,  
  
when she's sober she's really a great girl." Starr and Halle began to laugh.  
  
"I'm really glad she took that guy away. I was trying to think of an excuse to get away from him." Starr glanced  
  
over and saw Randy returning with Kayla. "Hey, Halle, what's up with those two?" She asked pointing to  
  
Randy and Kayla.  
  
"Oh, nothing that I know of. They're just really good friends. Ever since Woodsboro, they found comfort in  
  
each other."  
  
"Comfort in each other?" Starr asked curiously. Halle had to laugh.  
  
"They talk, Starr. They aren't sleeping with each other if that's what you thinking." Halle laughed. "Well, not  
  
that I know of anyway." Just then Randy came up to where they were talking.  
  
"Looks like Andie and Anthony have gone upstairs to...uh...mingle intimately with one another."  
  
He said with a laugh. The girls gave him a weird look.  
  
"Randy, this is Starr. I don't remember if you two were properly introduced earlier. She starts working at The  
  
Video Store tomorrow."  
  
"Really? The Video Store? Not too many girls work there. Why do you want to?" Randy asked.  
  
"Well, I don't really know. I love movies, especially horror movies. So I guess I just want to work in a place with  
  
a lot of them." Star answered, looking into Randy's eyes. She just kept thinking that if she could get through  
  
the rest of the night without acting stupid around him, she would be okay.  
  
"Cool. I'm into horror movies too. Can I ask you a question?"  
  
"Sure, why not..."  
  
"What's your favorite scary movie?" Randy asked in a strange voice.  
  
"Randy, that's not funny!" Halle yelled.  
  
"It was just a question." Starr insisted. "Halloween. You know Michael Myers?" Starr answered. "What's  
  
yours?"  
  
"Showgirls! Absolutely frightening!" He said making Starr laugh. Randy looked over at Halle who was looking  
  
a little uncomfortable. "Sorry, Hal. Really, it was stupid. I couldn't resist." Randy apologized. Starr looked at the  
  
two in complete confusion. She was having the hardest time figuring out what they were talking about.  
  
Something about the phone calls the killer made in Woodsboro. She vaguely remembered reading Gale's book.  
  
"Yeah, Randy. You're right. It was stupid! You always manage to say something stupid! You know how we all  
  
feel about that! Why do you insist upon reminding everyone every chance you get!" Halle screamed. Randy  
  
started to answer. "Look, I'm out of here. The party is lame, and everyone is starting to leave. You coming,  
  
Starr?" Halle asked.  
  
"Yeah. Sure. It was nice meeting you, Randy. I guess, I'll see you at work tomorrow."  
  
"Yeah, cool." Randy said.  
  
"What's the matter with Halle? She seems pissed." Derek said walking over to Randy.  
  
"Oh I was mimicking the killer from Woodsboro...and she got all weird on me. Like she was there or something."  
  
"Well she has heard the stories. It just scares her that, what happened was real and not just some stupid  
  
bullshit movie."  
  
"Yeah, I guess I'll have to watch what I say. She's one scary chick when she's pissed." They both laughed.  
  
********************************************************************  
  
Later that night, at the dorm...  
  
Sydney, Halle, and Starr gathered around the table after having a great time at the party.  
  
"So, Starr, meet any interesting people tonight?" Sydney asked.  
  
"Interesting? Yes! Andie Kerr! She was so drunk, she was dancing with a broom, came up, kissed the guy I was  
  
dancing with, and then they went upstairs!" Starr laughed.  
  
"To...as Randy says...'Mingle intimately' with one another." Halle added.  
  
"To...ming...to what?" Sydney laughed. "Randy and his imagination."  
  
"Yeah." Starr said smiling. Her eyes sparkled.  
  
"I guess she was too drunk to see you were dancing with him. She gets like that sometimes." Sydney reassured  
  
her.  
  
"Actually, I was relieved. I was trying to think of a way to get away from him. The guy was an awful dancer!"  
  
"Who was he?" Sydney asked.  
  
"Anthony Richards, I think."  
  
"Oh, your right. He can't dance!" Sydney laughed.  
  
"Hey where's Kayla?" Halle asked.  
  
"Last time I saw her, she was dancing with Mickey." Starr replied.  
  
"She was dancing with Mickey, and she's not home yet. Hmmm...Well you know Mickey."  
  
"Don't go there Halle." Sydney started laughing.  
  
"Well, it's possible." Halle protested. Sydney started to answer but the phone rang.  
  
"Hello?" she asked picking it up.  
  
"Hello, Sydney!" Came a raspy voice.  
  
"Who is this?"  
  
"You know exactly who I am!" The voice said. "So, now there's a newbie? You better warn her about me. You  
  
better warn everyone about me. No one's here to save you now. No one will survive this time!" The other end  
  
went dead. The color drained from Sydney's face.  
  
"What's the matter, Syd?" Starr asked worried.  
  
"Starr, there's a lot you don't know. Perhaps we should all meet tomorrow after work. There's a lot of stuff we all  
  
need to talk about." Sydney answered.  
  
"Syd, who was it?" Halle asked.  
  
"It might have been a prank, Hal. But, then again it could all be happening again."  
  
"What the hell? Who the fuck was it?" Halle ran into the other room to check the caller ID box. She pushed the  
  
back button. It read 'Out of Area'. "Damn it!"  
  
"What is it?" Starr asked even more confused.  
  
"The caller ID box wasn't able to read it. Either it was someone with using a fucking public phone or they really  
  
were out of the area."  
  
"Why do y'all always check the caller box? I mean, you don't have to know who the caller is all the time. Do  
  
ya?" Starr asked, her southern accent really sounding strong.  
  
"You don't understand! We do have to know who and where our calls are coming from. It's the only way to stay  
  
safe! When some fuck rag calls, and it says 'Out of Area', we are either in a hell lot of trouble or there is some  
  
shithead messing with our heads!" Halle said becoming upset.  
  
"Look, let's just all go to sleep. We all have to work tomorrow. Then after we all come back from work, we'll meet  
  
back here. We have to talk." Sydney said trying to calm everyone down.  
  
After about fifteen minutes the lights to their dorm were out, and they were all asleep.  
  
********************************************************************  
  
The alarm clock went off at about seven that morning. The three girls, still tired from the party the night before  
  
got up, and got ready for their early morning classes. Sydney and Halle had just left for Psychology class,  
  
leaving Starr by herself for about another five minutes.  
  
When it was time for Starr to leave, she made sure she locked the door, and then stepped into the hallway. She  
  
looked to her left, there was Andie's dorm room. She saw Anthony walk out.  
  
He was a mess. His hair was mangled, and he was only wearing his pants. He held his socks, shoes, and shirt in  
  
his hands. Starr watched as he walked down the hall. He passed her, and she could still smell the alcohol on  
  
him. It was such a stale smell. But she had to laugh, it was one of the funniest sights she had ever seen, well, up  
  
until he moved over to the wall by a trash can to vomit. Starr couldn't help but feel disgusted.  
  
Then she laughed again at how bad this guy's hangover was gonna be.  
  
"Hey Starr." Kayla said walking down the hall in a hurry.  
  
"Kayla, hi! Where were you last night?" She asked grinning. Kayla laughed.  
  
"I was..." She paused. "Out."  
  
"Well duh." Starr laughed. "Well, you really missed something last night. There was a phone call." Kayla's  
  
eyes widened. "It really shook Syd and Halle up. Syd said that 'it' may be starting again". NO! Kayla thought. It  
  
can't be.  
  
"Did they check the caller ID box?" Kayla managed to ask.  
  
"Yeah and it upset Halle that it said, 'Out of Area'. She went crazy." Poor Halle. She hadn't experienced the  
  
horror first hand but she had heard from the people that did. She never knew someone or in this case, some  
  
people could do something like that. She thought it was only in movies, she was wrong.  
  
"It's okay. I'm sure there's nothing to worry about. Did she say what the caller said?" Kayla asked trying to  
  
stay cool.  
  
"No, why?"  
  
"You read the book. Not all of it was lies. Most of it yes, but all the phone call dialogues were taken from the  
  
phone company's records. They were true. The caller had to of said something to make Syd think it was  
  
happening again." She remembered the phone call she had received yesterday. "Listen, I'll see you in class OK.  
  
I gotta go change." Kayla waved, unlocked the door and disappeared inside. Starr walked off down the hall. She  
  
entered Film Class and Randy called to her.  
  
"Hey Starr, over here." Starr's heart skipped a beat when Randy said her name. She quickly walked over and  
  
took a seat behind him.  
  
"Where's Kayla?" He asked her as she sat down. Starr's smile turned to a frown.  
  
"She's changing. She should be in here soon." Randy nodded.  
  
"Changing, huh?" He glared at Mickey who sat across from him.  
  
"Don't look at me." Mickey said defensive. Just then Kayla hurried in. She had on a pair of jeans and a T-shirt.  
  
"Hey, guys." She said coming over to them. "Randy." She leaned close to him and whispered something in his  
  
ear. Starr and Mickey gave each other a look.  
  
"Really?" Randy asked. Kayla nodded. "Hey, Mickey let Kay sit there." Mickey willing got up and took the seat  
  
behind his previous one.  
  
"Thanks, Mick." She smiled and turned to Randy.  
  
"Well, did you tell her about-"  
  
"No." Kayla cut him off. " I wasn't there when it happened. I was out."  
  
"Oh, you were out huh?" Randy laughed.  
  
"Shut up. Anyway, we all have to meet at the our dorm after work, 'kay?" Randy nodded." You too, Micky."  
  
She said turning to where she could see him.  
  
"Why?" He asked totally clueless.  
  
"Just because I said. Isn't that a good enough reason?" She said playfully.  
  
"Totally." He laughed.  
  
"Okay, class." The Professor said, trying to get the class started. Everyone settled down and all eyes were on  
  
him. " I have a project for you to do this weekend." Groans were heard from the class. "Now, now all you have  
  
to do is watch a movie." The class cheered." And, write a report" The class grew quiet.  
  
"Professor Perkins." A young man, handsome and smooth raised his hand. "I am like majorly broke man. I can't  
  
go to the movies this weekend." Others nodded in agreement.  
  
"Well, Pacey, what if I said, it was free?" The class got excited. "I received 10 free passes to the premiere of  
  
Stab in my mailbox in the teacher's lounge."  
  
Hearing the word Stab, made Kayla cringe. She looked at Randy as the Professor began to pass out the tickets.  
  
Kayla studied hers. It had the figure of Father death in the center and scrawled out in red letters read, 'Stab'  
  
starring Tori Spelling. She traced the letters with her finger.  
  
"Well, it can't be any worse then the book." Randy joked putting his ticket in his pocket. Kayla laughed. "You  
  
gonna go?" He asked her.  
  
"Yeah. I guess." She smiled. "It'll be fun." She assured herself.  
  
"I can't believe Tori Spelling plays Sydney, I mean come on." Randy laughed. "She doesn't even look like  
  
Sydney."  
  
"Who plays you?" Mickey asked. Randy rolled his eyes.  
  
"The guy who drove the stagecoach for one episode of 'Dr. Quinn'." Mickey and Starr laughed. "Hey at least I  
  
am in the movie."  
  
"What about Kayla?" Mickey asked. Kayla shook her head.  
  
"I don't know" She turned to Randy.  
  
"Alicia Silverstone". He answered. "She dyed her hair red." Kayla rolled her eyes.  
  
"As if." Mickey laughed.  
  
"Whatever." Randy replied.  
  
"Like totally." Micky and Randy spent the rest of the period shouting out Aliciaisms while Starr and Kayla  
  
talked.  
  
********************************************************************  
  
A large building, with neon letters reading, 'The Video Store' sat in a huge parking lot about two miles from the  
  
University. On the door there was a poster of the movie, Stab. Inside it was your typical video store, huge and  
  
crowded. A large cardboard cutout of Father Death welcomed you. Once again, useless advertising for the new  
  
movie, 'Stab'. Rows of videos filled every wall, shelves were in every vacant spot, and some Halloween  
  
decorations were scattered about. Starr stood behind the counter helping a customer check out.  
  
"Thank you for coming." She said as they took their video and left.  
  
"Starr." A large, shabby old man said walking up to her. On his shirt a nametag read, 'Manager'. "Only three  
  
weeks till Halloween. I need you to put the rest of these decorations up. Find Randy and make him help you."  
  
He pointed to a huge box on the floor and walked off. Starr sighed and went to find Randy. Quality time with  
  
Randy. She thought to herself. I could get used to this. She searched around and finally spotted him. He was  
  
supposed to be restocking returns, but instead was flirting with a customer. He leaned on a shelf, while he  
  
chatted with a brunette that was on the other side.  
  
"Do you like Halloween?" He asked.  
  
"Yes, I do very much. What are you going to be for Halloween?"  
  
"I'm not sure yet, what about you?"  
  
"I don't know, what do you think I should be?" She asked playfully. He smiled.  
  
"Candyman's daughter." He paused. "She's sweet. She's deadly. She's bad for your teeth." The girl giggled.  
  
Starr approached him.  
  
"No flirting on the job." Starr said jokingly. As soon as she said that, the brunette left.  
  
"I wasn't flirting. I was innocently verbalizing with a charming female with to whom I was fascinated by." He  
  
said smiling.  
  
"Uh huh, okay." Starr laughed. "Come on, Carl said we have to finish hanging decorations."  
  
"I gotta finish restocking, first." Randy insisted. Starr helped him finish up, and then they went off and put the  
  
remaining decorations in their place.  
  
********************************************************************  
  
Sydney, Kayla, Halle, Mickey and Derek were gathered around the kitchen table. Everyone sat there, staring at  
  
each other, no one said a word.  
  
Mickey was busy building a house out of toothpicks. He was working very hard, making sure that each  
  
toothpick was placed gently on top of another. He was just about to finish when Derek sneezed. The toothpicks  
  
tumbled down onto the table. Mickey was not happy. He sighed and pushed the toothpicks to the center of the  
  
table.  
  
"What's this about?" Mickey finally asked.  
  
"We'll tell you, when Randy and Starr get here." Sydney snapped at him.  
  
That call had really shaken her up. People were always calling them and playing this sick joke, but never had  
  
anyone called and threatened their life. It was all too familiar. They had to make sure it was just a joke. They  
  
couldn't take any chances.  
  
"Where are Randy and Starr, anyway? They should have been back from work already." Derek asked fiddling  
  
with the toothpicks.  
  
"Well, you know Randy." Mickey laughed. "He probably took Starr somewhere, where they can be alone." He  
  
emphasized the word alone. Everyone looked at him and rolled their eyes. "What?"  
  
"Randy is not a womanizing player like you, Mickey." Kayla said flashing him a smile. "Randy's not like most  
  
men, he doesn't have to get into bed with every woman he meets just to prove something." Sydney and Halle  
  
began to clap.  
  
"Right on, Kayla, well said!" Halle cheered. Mickey smiled.  
  
"Well, it was just a thought, ok."  
  
"Mickey had a thought and I wasn't here to witness it? Damn it!" Randy laughed as he and Starr walked in.  
  
"Can you believe that, Starr? We missed it! A once in a lifetime event and we missed it!" Starr laughed. Mickey  
  
laughed along with the rest of the group. He and Randy were always dissing each other like that. They never  
  
took any offence to what was said. It must be a guy thing.  
  
"Okay, now that our guest of honors have arrived, can you please tell me why we are all meeting?" Mickey  
  
asked, as Randy sat in the chair by him and Starr in the chair beside Randy.  
  
"Last night." Sydney began." Last night we had a scare. A big one. Now, we all know that we get the prank  
  
calls, because of the whole Woodsboro thing, right? Well, last night I got another call. I'm afraid that this one  
  
wasn't a prank. I think it was real. The person told me to warn Starr to stay away."  
  
"Wait a minute." Randy said. "What makes you think this one isn't a trick, just like all the other fucking calls?"  
  
"There was some familiarity to it. Something spooked me. Randy, this wasn't just another fucking call, this was  
  
different. Like, I recognized the voice that warned me to warn Starr. It was different, Randy. Totally different."  
  
"The person, told you to warn me?" Starr asked. "About what?"  
  
"Starr, you read the book, right? You know some of the stuff that happened. Actually, no you don't. The book  
  
was filled with lies. But, Starr, if this was the real thing, if the shit head that called wasn't joking around, you are  
  
in danger too." Randy said.  
  
"Why would I be in danger? I had nothing to do with what happened in Woodsboro."  
  
"But, you are now with us. You are our friend now, Starr. Because you came in contact with us, your life is in  
  
danger."  
  
"You're joking. You're always joking around, Randy. But, this time it isn't funny."  
  
"Look at me, Starr. Look at me. I'm being serious. Sure, it doesn't happen often," he said with a smirk, then  
  
regaining his composure, "but I'm dead serious this time, Starr. You have to be warned."  
  
"You- you're serious?" She asked. Starr's eyes darted around the room. "He's serious?" She asked no one in  
  
particular. Sydney nodded her head.  
  
"Yeah, Starr. He's serious."  
  
"But- but, I didn't do a damn thing! I just decided to come to this school! Why? Why the hell would someone  
  
do something like this?!" She screamed becoming hysterical. Randy took his arms and wrapped them around  
  
Starr.  
  
"Shh. We had to warn you. But, listen. We lived through it once, we will leave through it again. If the fuck-rag  
  
that called last night really is planning on going through with what they said to Syd, then we had to warn you."  
  
"That's right, Randy. You lived through it once. I didn't! How do you know that I am going to live through  
  
this?"  
  
"Because, I'm not going to let anything hurt you." Randy said. Starr began to cry. Randy just held her. Kayla  
  
looked at her friend, and saw a spark in Randy's eyes. He was serious, he wasn't going to let anything happen  
  
to her. After the meeting, everyone had calmed down a bit, and the guys left for their dorm. Except for Derek,  
  
who had a date with Sydney that night.  
  
********************************************************************  
  
"What's with you and Starr?" Mickey asked as he and Randy were walking to their room.  
  
"Nothing."  
  
"Really? I don't believe you."  
  
"Why don't you believe me? It's the truth."  
  
"Yeah, right! What was that tonight?"  
  
"What are you talking about?" Randy stopped walking, as well as Mickey.  
  
"I won't let anything hurt you!" Mickey quoted.  
  
"She's a friend, alright?" Randy said walking again, his head lowered.  
  
"Just a friend?"  
  
"Yeah. Just a friend."  
  
"But you want her, don't you?" Randy laughed and stopped walking again.  
  
"Want her? What do you mean? Sexually? No!"  
  
"I didn't mean sexually, Randy. I mean, you're falling for her, and her southern drawl aren't you?" Randy didn't  
  
answer, he only continued walking again.  
  
"What's up with you and Kay?" He asked changing the subject.  
  
"Nothing. End of conversation."  
  
"Why? Mickey, she's my friend. I love her like a sister, and if you hurt her, you know I'll have to kill you."  
  
"I know. But there is nothing going on."  
  
"Yeah, right! You don't think I saw you when you walked in your room early this morning? You were with her, I  
  
know it. She wasn't at her dorm either.  
  
"How do you know that she wasn't at her dorm last night?"  
  
"Because, the girls all left together. Without Kayla. She was with you last night at that party. And I know you,  
  
Man! I know you! You never leave a party without some girl on your arm!"  
  
"What are you trying to say?!" Mickey screamed. This time he stopped walking.  
  
"I'm trying to say, that if you hurt her, I'll kill you!" Randy screamed. "If something were to happen to her-"  
  
Mickey interrupted.  
  
"What do you think I'll do? Get her pregnant? We aren't even having sex, Randy. We were at the party  
  
together! Big deal! Does that mean she left with me last night? NO!"  
  
"Did she?"  
  
"Well yeah." Mickey got quiet again. "Yeah. We left the party together. But we didn't sleep together. We were  
  
in the car all night. We fell asleep talking. I didn't lay a hand on her, man. I promise. We talked. That's all we did.  
  
We talked."  
  
"About what?" They both resumed walking.  
  
"Stu." Mickey said flat toned.  
  
"Stu? Stu's dead. He was a shit head. He tried to kill me, and he tried to kill Syd. I don't know why she can't get  
  
over him."  
  
"Randy, I'm scared for her. She told me what she wanted last night."  
  
"What did she want?"  
  
"Revenge."  
  
********************************************************************  
  
The Girl's Dorm.....  
  
"Starr, please, try to get some sleep." Halle called from her room.  
  
"I'm just checking to make sure the doors and windows are locked." Starr said going back to her room.  
  
"You've checked them 14 times already. Go to sleep." Halle yelled.  
  
"Okay."  
  
"Leave it to me to have to share a dorm with paranoid loonies!" Halle said to herself, and turned on her side.  
  
She was just about to doze off when all of sudden she heard a loud noise. "Damn it!" She yelled, and turned on  
  
her bedside lamp. "Starr, what the hell?" She said getting up and going through the bathroom into Starr and  
  
Kayla's room. Sydney got out of bed and followed.  
  
"I'm sorry. I am. I- I just can't." She started to cry.  
  
"What's the matter?" Sydney asked.  
  
"I-I can't! I'm scared! I just-"  
  
"You are the loudest people, I swear it!" Kayla yelled from her bed. "Turn off the damn lights, and let someone  
  
get some sleep!" Halle went over and yanked the covers off of her.  
  
"If I can't sleep, neither can you."  
  
"I was afraid you'd say that." Kayla said getting up. She walked over to Starr and Sydney.  
  
"I can't! I don't want to die!" Starr screamed.  
  
"Thought you said you liked scary movies." Kayla said coldly.  
  
"I didn't say I wanted to live one!" She screamed back.  
  
"Too late. Get over it."  
  
"Kayla, why are you being so mean?" Sydney asked.  
  
"I'm not being mean!" She pointed at Starr. " It's just that Little Miss Perfect over there has taken it upon  
  
herself to brainwash Randy, and now she's keeping me up! She doesn't know what we went through. She  
  
doesn't know! And she's crying because she is afraid? Damn it! We lived through it once! Okay? We get these  
  
calls all the time! We get threatened all the time! And she is the one that's afraid?"  
  
"Calm down." Halle said.  
  
"Calm down? You expect me to calm down! My boyfriend is dead because of this whole Woodboro mess!" She  
  
turned to Starr. "He's dead, Starr. Dead. Sydney killed him. She murdered him! You're scared some masked  
  
murderer is going to sneak in, and kill us in our sleep, well don't you realize that you are sharing a dorm with a  
  
murderer!"  
  
"What the fuck?" Sydney screamed. "Stu, tried to kill me! I was defending myself!" Starr was in a total state of  
  
shock. She had tears coming down her face, her eyes, however, empty of emotion. She had to get out. Halle was  
  
now in the fight trying to get Syd and Kayla to calm down. Starr stood up, and walked out of the dorm room,  
  
unnoticed by the others.  
  
********************************************************************  
  
The Guy's Dorm...  
  
Randy awoke to the sound of knocking. He looked at his clock. It was three a.m. The tune of the popular  
  
Matchbox 20 song echoed through his head.  
  
"Who the hell is knocking on our door at this hour?" Randy stumbled out of his bed, revealing that he was  
  
sleeping in only a pair of black boxers. Mickey and Derek are sound sleepers, he was sure they probably didn't  
  
even hear the knocking. He stumbled into the living room, and opened the door. There stood Starr, in her white  
  
satin pajamas. Her face was red, and tear stained, her eyes emotionless.  
  
"Starr?" Randy asked. Starr couldn't hold back anymore. She began crying so hard, she looked like she was  
  
about to loose her balance. Randy gently put his arms around her, and she collapsed in his arms. He carried her  
  
over to the couch, sat her down, and knelt on the floor in mfront of her. "Starr, what's the matter?"  
  
"I'm in a dorm room with a killer, Randy! Kayla said so! She said Sydney killed Stu! She said if I was going to be  
  
afraid of anyone to be afraid of her!" Starr was hysterical, and having trouble with the words. "I'm so scared,  
  
Randy!" Randy wrapped his arms around her again, and stroked her hair gently.  
  
"Shh. I told you. I'm not going to let anything happen you. I promise." He told her in a soothing voice. Come on  
  
I'll walk you back to your room.  
  
"I can't Randy! I can't go back there! They were all fighting! Kayla, Syd, and Halle. They were yelling and-and, I  
  
had to get out! I just had to."  
  
"Okay, I guess you can stay here, then." Randy said.  
  
********************************************************************  
  
Back to the Girls Dorm...  
  
The phone rang in the middle of the fight, and Sydney stormed off to answer it.  
  
"What!?" She barked in the phone.  
  
"Hello, Syd." Came a raspy voice. "It's me, again." Sydney's face turned pale.  
  
"Wh-what do you want?"  
  
"Have you noticed that Starr is gone?" The voice asked and hung up. She checked the caller I.D. 'Out of Area'.  
  
"Damn it!" She screamed.  
  
"What now?" Halle said exhausted and frustrated.  
  
"Starr's gone."  
  
"What?"  
  
"Look around? You don't see her do you? Of course not! That guy that called last night, called  
  
again to tell me that Starr wasn't in here!"  
  
"What? The guy is spying on us?"  
  
"It looks that way."  
  
"We have to get Randy." Kayla said.  
  
"No, wait." Sydney stopped them. "Starr's okay. She's probably just taking a walk. The guy won't hurt her."  
  
"How do you know?" Kayla asked.  
  
"Because, the killer always wants to play games. Remember? He didn't play any game. She's alright."  
  
********************************************************************  
  
Early Friday morning...  
  
The alarm clock went off in Randy's room. Randy groaned and turned the alarm clock off.  
  
"Seven o' clock already?" He had just calmed Starr down enough to where she could sleep two hours ago. He  
  
looked at Starr who he held her in his arms. I wonder what it would have been like to make love to her last  
  
night? He found himself thinking. What the hell are you talking about, Randy? Get those insane thoughts out  
  
of your head. Randy cursed himself. He pulled a loose piece of her hair off her face and sighed. He was  
  
exhausted.  
  
"Hey Randy, you gonna get up?" Derek said beating on the door.  
  
"I'm not going to class today." He called to Mickey.  
  
"All right, man. Bye." Randy heard Derek and Mickey leave the dorm. He smiled and drifted off to sleep.  
  
********************************************************************  
  
Sydney, Kayla, and Halle walked into film class in a hurry. Kayla saw Mickey, and sat in front of him. She  
  
turned around, to face him. Sydney sat across from her and Halle joined a couple of her friends nearby.  
  
"Where's Randy?"  
  
"In bed." He closed his eyes. "Where I should be."  
  
"Why?"  
  
"Because I am tired." Mickey answered.  
  
"No I mean, why is Randy in bed?"  
  
"I don't know. He just said he wasn't coming today." Mickey looked around. "Where's Starr?"  
  
"Good question." Halle answered hearing the conversation.  
  
"What do you mean?"  
  
"She disappeared last night, Mickey." Sydney said. "We don't know where she is."  
  
"What? How do you know if she is okay?"  
  
"Because, we know." Kayla said. Mickey not wanting to get into an argument that early in the morning  
  
excepted the answer.  
  
"Okay, class. Now, about that movie, 'Stab'. How many are going to go see it tonight?" Sydney and Kayla  
  
looked at each other and sighed, before raising their hands.  
  
********************************************************************  
  
That night...  
  
The theater was filled with moviegoers. People who wanted to get a glimpse of the new horror movie 'Stab'. The  
  
line to get in was about a block long. Various people from Film class was there. Among them were Sydney,  
  
Derek, Randy, Starr, Mickey, Kayla, and Halle.  
  
"I don't know if I want to see this, Randy." Starr whispered.  
  
"It's just a movie." He replied.  
  
"Yeah, just a movie. Just a movie that is about you and your friends lives!" Starr yelled.  
  
"But, we lived, Starr. That's all there is to it. We lived."  
  
"I'm with Starr on this one." Kayla chimed in. "I don't know if I want to see Stu get killed." She glared at  
  
Sydney. "Again."  
  
"Don't start with me, Kayla! I'm not in the mood!" Sydney yelled.  
  
"Did I say anything?" Kayla asked." No!"  
  
"Calm down, Kayla. You don't have to get all worked up. It's going to be okay." Mickey said rubbing her  
  
shoulders.  
  
"Kayla, listen." Randy said looking at her then at everyone. "All of you, listen." he ordered. "The movie is not  
  
about our lives. It is not based on how many people died. It is based on the novel written by Gale Weathers.  
  
And, we all know that book was full of lies. Even then, directors and producers take novels and turn them  
  
around. I wouldn't be surprised if the only thing that is true in this movie are our first names." Randy said  
  
seriously. "It's just another horror movie and we like horror movies, right, Starr?"  
  
"Right." She said hesitantly.  
  
"Why don't you give the girl behind the counter our tickets, Randy. We are holding up the line." Sydney said.  
  
"It's just a movie. Okay? Just keep telling yourselves that." Randy said.  
  
"It's just a movie. It's just a movie. It's just a movie." Starr kept telling herself over and over again. As soon as  
  
they walked in Starr screamed. "OH MY GOD!"  
  
"Starr, what's the matter?" Halle asked.  
  
"Look!" Starr said wide-eyed and pale with fear. For the first time everyone noticed that several of the people  
  
there to see the movie were dressed in Father Death costumes.  
  
"Come on." Randy said taking Starr's hand. "It's okay. Come on. We are going in to see the movie. I promise,  
  
it's going to be alright." The place was so crowded. But, they were lucky enough to find enough seats for the  
  
seven of them, together. Without a sitting arrangement planned they ended up sitting with Sydney on the seat  
  
closest to the aisle then Derek, Halle, Mickey, Kayla, Randy, and Starr on the inside by the wall.  
  
Just as the movie was beginning the screen showed a young, blond girl, no more that 17 years-old standing  
  
nude about to get in the shower. Various whistles and shouts of approval came from the males in theater.  
  
"I could fall madly in bed with that!" Mickey screamed. Kayla punched him in the stomach. "Ow!"  
  
"What did you say?" She said smiling.  
  
"Um, yeah. I said, that I-I. Um, that I could fall madly dead having to look at that?" He said trying to lie.  
  
"Good save, my man." Derek said giving Mickey a high five.  
  
"Yeah right!" Kayla said getting up. "Excuse me."  
  
"Where are you going?" Mickey asked.  
  
"I'm going to the ladies' room." She said walking off.  
  
********************************************************************  
  
Kayla stood in the bathroom over the butchered body of Lois Applegate, holding a bloody knife in her hands. She looked like she was going to throw up. He face was pale and her eyes were wide. She wiped the handle of the knife off with a paper towel and still holding the knife with the towel placed it on the ground. Then quickly, she washed her hands.  
  
  
  
1.1 Chapter 2: Believe Me  
  
"What could possibly be keeping Kayla?" Mickey asked. "She's been gone." He glanced down at his watch.  
  
"For twenty minutes."  
  
"I'm ready to go." Derek said. "This movie sucks!"  
  
"I agree. I'm ready to go too." Sydney nodded.  
  
"I could use some pizza." Randy said. "You wanna leave, Starr?"  
  
"Yeah. This thing is so fake! To think, I was scared of...this?"  
  
"We can't leave without Kayla." Mickey inquired.  
  
"I'll go check on her" Halle volunteered. She got up and opened the door that lead out of the auditorium, almost  
  
running right into Kayla.  
  
"Whoa, Kayla. Hey. Everyone wants to leave. The movie kinda sucks." Halle paused. "Kinda? Let me rephrase  
  
that, the movie totally bites!"  
  
"Really? Then let's get everyone and get out of here...now."  
  
"Okay." Halle didn't know if it was the lightening in the theaters or what, but Kayla looked awfully pale. They  
  
walked through the doors, and found the row that their friends were in.  
  
"There you are, Kayla." Starr said looking up.  
  
"Yeah. Halle says you guys are ready to go? Let's go."  
  
"Okay. How 'bout pizza?" Derek suggested.  
  
"Great idea Derek." Sydney said gathering her purse and giving him a kiss.  
  
"Ya know that was my idea." Randy said softly to himself. He used to be so in love with Sydney, it was  
  
pathetic. He even hated seeing her with other guys, but now he has finally come to accept that they'd always be  
  
"Just" friends.  
  
"I'm starved." Starr agreed.  
  
"Me too." Chimed Halle. As all of the friends got up to leave Kayla stopped.  
  
"You, you guys go on ahead. I'm going to go back to the dorm."  
  
"Are you feeling all right?" Mickey asked.  
  
"Yeah. I'm fine. I just." She stopped. "Ok. I'm not feeling so hot, my head is killing me."  
  
"You guys go ahead. I'm not that hungry. I'll drive Kayla back." Mickey motioned towards her.  
  
"You don't have to do that." Kayla told him.  
  
"I know I don't have too." He smiled. " I want to."  
  
********************************************************************  
  
Inside Mickey's Car.  
  
"Mickey?"  
  
"Yeah?"  
  
"I'm scared to death." Kayla said softly.  
  
"Why?"  
  
"I saw Lois." She took a deep breath. "Lois Applegate and she's." Kayla shook her head.  
  
"She's."  
  
"Annoying?" Mickey laughed.  
  
"She's dead." Kayla said without flinching.  
  
"She's what?" Mickey exclaimed pulling into a parking spot at the University.  
  
"She's dead! Departed, expired, gone to meet her maker.Lois has left the building." Kayla turned to Mickey.  
  
"Mickey, I'm so scared." Mickey sat there in shock. He didn't know what to do. Kayla had told him, she wanted  
  
revenge for Stu's death. But could she kill someone?  
  
"Kayla." He took her hand. "Did you kill her?" He said slowly. Kayla looked at him and jerked her hand away.  
  
"Me?" Kayla shook her head. "Look I know I said I wanted revenge, but I could never kill anybody." She  
  
searched his eyes trying to see what he was thinking. She opened the car door and got out. "You don't believe  
  
me! You think I killed her!" She screamed. Mickey was out of the car in a matter of seconds. He grabbed her  
  
arm.  
  
"No I do! I do believe you. Kayla, I do." Kayla let Mickey put his arms around her. "I do believe you." A dark  
  
figure stood unnoticed across the lot watching the two college students. He watched as the they joined hands  
  
and headed toward the dorms.  
  
"I believe you, Kay." He said softly. "I believe you."  
  
********************************************************************  
  
The streets were full of people. Everyone was out partying this Friday night. In one window, you saw flashing  
  
red lights that read "Jacks Pizza." The best Pizza joint in town according to the students at the University.  
  
Inside at a corner booth sat Sydney and the rest of the gang. They had ordered a couple of pizzas and began to  
  
talk about the events that happened that night.  
  
"Randy, what's wrong with Kayla?" Halle asked.  
  
"She's got a headache. It happens to girls sometimes, right Derek?" Randy laughed.  
  
"Right. 'I've got a headache.' It's a classic excuse." Derek laughed along with Randy.  
  
"Ya know sometimes, we really do have a headache." Halle said taking a sip of her soda.  
  
"Yeah.right." Randy laughed. Just then sirens were heard. They kept getting closer and soon a police car  
  
zoomed by the place. People stood up and crowed out the door. "What's going on?" He asked curious.  
  
"Someone was killed at the Movie Theater!" A brown headed boy yelled before darting out the door. Randy  
  
and the rest sat there in total shock.  
  
********************************************************************  
  
The Girl's Dorm.  
  
"Are you feeling better?" Mickey asked as he handed Kayla a glass of water.  
  
"Yeah. Thanks for bringing me home." She said taking the drink from him.  
  
"No problem, anything for you, Kayla." He said as he sat down on the couch and flipped on the TV. Kayla  
  
smiled and sat on the arm of the couch. She wasn't paying any attention to the TV show Mickey was watching,  
  
she was focused only on him. He was so sweet and he obviously liked her. She wanted to get closer to him, but  
  
she wasn't sure if she was ready. "It's been a year." She told herself. She then began to playfully run her fingers  
  
through his hair. Mickey sighed. He hated it when she teased him like that. Kayla stopped and started to stand  
  
up. Unfortunately, she lost her balance, spilling cold ice water into Mickey's lap.  
  
"Oh my God that's cold! Ohhh that's cold!" Mickey screamed and jumped up.  
  
"I am so sorry!" Kayla said biting her lip trying not to laugh. "I'll get something to clean it up." She disappeared  
  
into the kitchen, only to return moments later. She stood in front of Mickey, who had a huge wet spot on the  
  
front of his jeans. She looked at the stain and back at Mickey. "Maybe, you should do it." She said handing him  
  
the towel. He laughed and took the towel from her.  
  
"I'm really really sorry." Kayla said emotionally. "I don't know what's the matter with me."  
  
"It's all right." Mickey said trying to use the towel to dry his jeans. "There's really a simple solution."  
  
"What's that?" Kayla asked looking at him. Mickey grabbed his glass and grinned.  
  
"To get even." Kayla's eyes widened and she took off down the hall with Mickey close behind her.  
  
********************************************************************  
  
The Movie theater was crowded with police, reporters and curious others. Randy being quite a curious person  
  
himself, wanted to find out what was going on, so he followed the crowd and dragged his friends with him.  
  
Upon entering the theater, Sydney froze. She hadn't seen this many reporters since Woodsboro and thought  
  
she never would again. Derek put his arm around her shoulders sensing she was upset. Sydney turned to hug  
  
him when she noticed a familiar face. A tall, pretty woman with black hair and red streaks.  
  
"Look it's Gale!" Randy said excitedly. It was Gale Weathers, tabloid reporter. She spoke quickly into a  
  
microphone as a young black man filmed her.  
  
"A young woman, Lois Applegate was brutally murdered during the Premiere of Stab. A movie about the real  
  
live horror that took place in Woodsboro last year. Could it be happening again? Or is it just someone's idea of  
  
a joke? No one will know for sure, unless the killer strikes again."  
  
"Lois? Oh my god!" Halle screamed.  
  
"Strikes again? Unless the killer strikes again?" Starr kept repeating out loud. She grabbed onto Randy's arm.  
  
"Let's get out of here Randy!" Sydney yelled over the crowd. Randy nodded and they all headed for the door.  
  
"Look its Sydney Prescott!" Someone yelled. It was like vultures attacking their prey. The reporters had the  
  
group surrounded in a matter of seconds.  
  
********************************************************************  
  
Back at the Girl's Dorm.  
  
"Got ya now! How does that feel!" Mickey grinned after soaking Kayla. After minutes of trying, he had finally  
  
cornered her in her room.  
  
"Oh I don't believe you just did that!" Kayla screamed running at him, knocking him onto the bed.  
  
"Whoa. Your pretty strong.for a girl." He said laughing.  
  
"Yeah.well." She said before Mickey flipped her onto her back. Kayla looked into his eyes as he brought his  
  
face closer to hers. She wasn't sure what to do. Should she kiss him? Is she ready to move on? Before she had  
  
time to react he was kissing her, first gently then more forceful. He kissed her, allowing his hands to move freely  
  
over her body. She kissed him wanting him, wanting the moment to last forever. Mickey began to unbutton her  
  
shirt as he gently kissed her neck. She closed her eyes, thinking about the major step she was taking. He slid  
  
her shirt off her shoulders and kissed her. Kayla pulled his shirt over his head and reached for the button on his  
  
pants.  
  
********************************************************************  
  
Back at the Theater.  
  
"Sydney, Sydney! Do you think it's happening again? Did you witness the murder? Where were you? Who do  
  
you think did it?" Various reporters called to her. Sydney shook her head and gritted her teeth. Randy and  
  
Derek tried to get the reporters to back off, but didn't succeed.  
  
"Just leave her alone!" Randy yelled.  
  
"Hey Kid! You were involved in Woodsboro! What do you think?" A dark haired man asked Randy holding the  
  
microphone towards him.  
  
"I think you better get the fuck away from me before I fuckin." He began but was interrupted.  
  
"Back off! Get back!" A woman's voice was heard from behind some of the reporters. It was Gale. She  
  
approached them and spoke softly. "Go on. I'll hold them off." She motioned for the exit. Sydney looked at her  
  
with a surprised look on her face. Gale smiled. "I owe ya." Sydney nodded remembering the way Gale had  
  
treated her in the past. When her mother was killed and she testified Gale called her a liar. She was constantly  
  
trying to get her to admit she was wrong. But in the end, Gale saved her life, for this Sydney thought she was  
  
one who owed her. I guess we're even now. She told herself as her and the others quickly made their way out of  
  
the theater.  
  
********************************************************************  
  
The Girls Dorm.  
  
"What a night!" Sydney exclaimed plopping down on the couch.  
  
"You're telling me!" Randy said throwing his coat onto the table. "I can't believe Gale actually did something  
  
nice."  
  
"Me either."  
  
"I can't believe Lois is." Halle started to say, but trailed off. Everyone was quiet, as if they were saying a  
  
prayer.  
  
"This is just way to creepy." Starr shrieked. "Someone has died. Who knows who will die next!" She said  
  
grabbing a Pepsi out of the refrigerator. "I should have come back with Kayla and Mickey." Everyone looked  
  
around.  
  
"Where is Kayla?" Randy asked no one in particular.  
  
"Well she was alone with Mickey." Derek paused. "I'd say check the bedroom." He grinned.  
  
"I swear, if I find him.and he's.if they're.I swear!" He muttered as he stalked off down the hall. He rounded  
  
the corner and came to a stop in front of Kayla's room. "Kay!" He yelled as he banged on the door.  
  
********************************************************************  
  
Inside Kayla's Room------  
  
"Randy's home! They are home! Get out!" Kayla whispered pushing Mickey towards the bathroom door.  
  
"And go where?" Mickey hesitated.  
  
"Go through the bathroom and into Syd's room, then out her door. Go, go, go!" Mickey opened the bathroom  
  
door.  
  
"Why?"  
  
"Because, I don't want Randy to catch you in here, ok!"  
  
"Ok! I'm gone." Mickey started for the door as Kayla slipped a flannel nightgown on. "Wait one more thing."  
  
"What?!?"  
  
"Can I have my clothes?" Mickey smiled. Kayla laughed and tossed them to him. As Mickey disappeared into  
  
the bathroom, Randy stumbled into the room.  
  
"Randy! Your home!" She hugged him. "And so soon."  
  
"Are you ok?"  
  
"Me? Yeah. I'm fine. Just a little tired. Boy am I tired. I think I should go to bed." Randy glanced at the messed  
  
up sheets on her bed and then back at her.  
  
"Where's Mickey?"  
  
"Uh, he's sleeping in Syd's room." Kayla tried to lie. Randy nodded.  
  
"Well, I'll let you get some rest. We'll talk tomorrow." He kissed her cheek and left the room. Once out in the hall  
  
he ran into Mickey coming out of another room.  
  
"Hey! I.I thought I heard someone out here." Mickey stammered.  
  
"Yeah?" Randy asked. He wasn't sure why, but he didn't believe him.  
  
"Oh, look! You woke Mickey up." Kayla said coming up behind Randy. Randy looked at her then back at  
  
Mickey.  
  
"Time to go." Randy said making his way down the hall. Mickey and Kayla followed him into the living room  
  
where everyone else sat around. "Come on Derek." Randy said opening the door and holding it until both  
  
Derek and Mickey were out. "Night Girls." Randy smiled and shut the door. All the girls turned to Kayla.  
  
"Well?" Halle asked.  
  
"Well what?"  
  
"What happened?"  
  
"What do you mean?" Kayla asked innocently.  
  
"You and Mickey were alone.together. Did y'all.well did anything happen?" Starr asked grinning. Kayla  
  
looked at her, then to the others.  
  
"Well?" Sydney prodded.  
  
"Maybe." Was all she said before turning and walking to her room leaving the others to creatively use their  
  
imaginations.  
  
********************************************************************  
  
"So, Mickey, what happened in there?" Derek asked smirking. The guys were on their way to their dorm.  
  
"Nothing." He answered quickly. Randy was taking long strides forcing Derek and Mickey to jog to keep up.  
  
"Randy, what's up? Why the hurry?" Mickey asked. Randy stopped walking and turned around angrily.  
  
"What the hell do you think you were doing back there, Mickey?"  
  
"I wasn't doing anything!" Mickey insisted.  
  
"How stupid do you think I am? Huh? You fucker! Did you forget an article of clothing?" Randy asked pulling a  
  
pair of boxers out of his coat picket and throwing them at Mickey. Derek went into a huge fit of laughter. Randy  
  
shot him an angry look and he stopped. "Now, you fucker, tell me you didn't do anything!"  
  
"I didn't do anything. I was...sleeping." Mickey stammered.  
  
"Yeah. Sleeping. Sleeping with Kayla! I warned you. Mickey, I told you if you did anything to her, I'd kill you!"  
  
"What's it to you, Randy, if they slept together or not?" Derek asked. "You and Kayla aren't together."  
  
"Derek, I'd advice you to keep you damn mouth shut before you get into any trouble. This is between me and  
  
Randy." Mickey warned.  
  
"I told you, Mickey! I told you! And you went behind my back! You knew she wasn't ready for th-" he stopped  
  
in mid-sentence. A guy with brown hair and light blonde frosted tips walked by. Randy's jaw dropped. He let  
  
his eyes follow the guy.  
  
"Randy? Randy, are you okay?" Derek asked. Without saying a word Randy walked off in the direction the guy  
  
was waking.  
  
"Randy?" Derek called after him. The guy glanced behind him and saw Randy following him. So, he started  
  
walking faster. Randy sped up his walk to a light jog. They guy turned a dark corner, Randy sped his jog up to a  
  
run. He got to the dark corner and saw darkness. The guy had disappeared. Vanished. Derek and Mickey finally  
  
reached Randy. They were both out of breath.  
  
"What's wrong? You look like you just saw a ghost." Mickey asked.  
  
"It couldn't have been him, could it? He's dead." Randy said almost inaudible.  
  
"What?" Derek asked confused.  
  
"He's dead. It can't be him. He's dead." Randy kept repeating.  
  
********************************************************************  
  
The next morning...  
  
Randy awoke early and went over to the girls' dorm. He knocked and Starr opened the door.  
  
"Randy? What are you doing here?"  
  
"I.I have to talk to Kayla."  
  
"Kayla? Randy, what's wrong?" Starr asked.  
  
"Please, Starr? Let me talk to Kayla."  
  
"Yeah. Sure. Umm, Kayla!" Starr called her to the door.  
  
"What?"  
  
"Randy's here to talk to you."  
  
"Talk to me?" She asked. "Yeah, right. He probably wants to yell at me." she said walking to the door.  
  
"Well, you two battle it out. I have to get to work. I'm running late. You off today, Randy?"  
  
"Yeah. I'm off today."  
  
"Okay. See you later then. Bye." Starr said slipping past Randy, and walking down the hall.  
  
"Kayla, we have to ta-" Randy began but Kayla stopped him.  
  
"No, Randy. I know why you are here. You came here to yell at me, and I'm warning you now, I'm not going to  
  
listen to it." Randy stepped inside.  
  
"I saw something last night, Kayla. And we need to talk about it."  
  
"You saw something last night? I don't care if the whole campus saw it last night!" Kayla said beginning to get  
  
angry.  
  
"Will you just shut-up and listen to me?!" He yelled back  
  
"No! I don't care what you have to say!"  
  
"Okay. Fine! If you don't want to know that I saw your dead boyfriend last night, I'll leave." Randy said turning  
  
around and walking out the door.  
  
"What? You saw my dead boyfriend? Stu? Randall Harvey Meeks, stop walking and tell me what you are  
  
talking about!" She yelled after him, following him down the hall.  
  
"No! You don't want to listen. I'm not going to make you do something you don't want to do!" He yelled back  
  
without looking behind him. He was now walking towards his dorm.  
  
"Randy, please? I'm all ears. I thought you came to yell at me! I didn't want to hear you yell at me!" Randy  
  
opened the door to his dorm and stomped in, leaving the door open. "Randy! Tell me, now! What are you  
  
talking about?" Kayla yelled at him slamming the open door shut. Derek and Mickey were sitting on the couch  
  
watching Saturday morning cartoons. Mickey leaned over to Derek.  
  
"This could get ugly." Mickey whispered.  
  
"Fine, you want to know what I've been trying to tell you?" Randy challenged.  
  
"Yes!" Randy turned to his roommates on the couch and pointed to the door.  
  
"Out!" he ordered.  
  
"Hey! We live here too. You can't kick us out!" Mickey complained.  
  
"Out!" Kayla ordered."  
  
"Yes ma'am!" Derek said. "But, we want you to know, we aren't leaving because you told us too. We are leaving  
  
because we are starving and need to get something to eat."  
  
"Yeah. What he said." Mickey added. The two of them walked out the door, shutting the door behind them.  
  
"Now. Tell me what you are talking about." Kayla told Randy.  
  
"Okay. Last night, I was mad. I was yelling at Mickey, Derek was yelling at Mickey, Mickey was yelling at both  
  
of us. We were all fighting about what you and he did last night." Randy began explaining. Kayla opened her  
  
moth to say something, but Randy stopped her. "Don't interrupt." He said. "In the middle of the fight, this guy  
  
walked by. He was dressed in black. He had dark hair with blonde, frosted tips."  
  
"Okay. Now, I'm worried. What did you do to the guy? Knock him out for spoiling your fight?"  
  
"No! I followed him."  
  
"You followed the guy? Why? You deciding on changing your sexual preference or something?"  
  
"Shut-up and listen."  
  
"Fine."  
  
"The reason I followed him was because the guy looked like Stu. I followed him until he turned a dark corner,  
  
and he disappeared. But, it was Stu! I know it was!"  
  
"Randy, Stu is dead! Gone! Out of this world!" Kayla yelled at him.  
  
"Kayla, you have to believe me! I saw him!" Kayla put her hand on his shoulder.  
  
"I know it's hard. But, Stu is dead. I have moved on. You told me to, and I did. Now, it's your turn. I'm telling  
  
you, you have to move on."  
  
"Hey! I'm supposed to tell you that!"  
  
"Sorry, it just felt right. Gotta go." She said opening the door and walking into the hall. Randy followed her into  
  
the hall.  
  
"You don't believe me, do you?" he asked.  
  
"No. Randy, I don't believe you. I think this is just your sick way of getting back at me for what happened last  
  
night with Mickey!"  
  
"But, you're wrong! I saw him!"  
  
"Randy, shut-up! You didn't see Stu, and you know it!" Kayla yelled loosing her temper. Then out of nowhere  
  
came a voice.  
  
"You're making her mad, Randy. You better liver alone." Derek and Mickey who were standing  
  
in the hall instead of leaving to get something to eat, were both laughing.  
  
"Nice trick, Randy!" Kayla said sarcastically.  
  
"What? You think I did it?"  
  
"You didn't?" Mickey asked.  
  
"No!"  
  
"Yeah right! That's funny though, 'Liver alone!' I love that, Randy!" Derek said laughing.  
  
"Kay, I love you." The voice came again.  
  
"Kay?" Kayla repeated. "Randy, only you call me that, but your lips never moved. How'd you do that?" Tears  
  
began to form in her eyes.  
  
"Kayla, I didn't do it! But there's no one else out here except us four. Look around. Stu was always good at  
  
hiding. I told you, I saw him!" Randy insisted.  
  
"But he's dead. Sydney killed him." She tried to convince herself.  
  
"Honey? Who said they loved you?" Mickey asked coming up to Kayla wrapping his arms around her." She  
  
pulled away from him.  
  
"Kay, you don't really love him, do you? We promised we'd be together, forever." The voice said again.  
  
"Please, Kay, I love you."  
  
"Randy, this isn't funny! Stop it!" Kayla screamed in tears.  
  
"I'm not doing it!" Randy insisted. "Stop it you son of a bitch! What are you trying to prove? That you saw the  
  
fucking movie one too many times and went insane?! STOP IT! YOUR JOKE'S NOT FUNNY!" Mickey and  
  
Derek looked at Randy confused. They couldn't figure out what was going on. "Come on. I'll take you back to  
  
your dorm." Mickey said to a shaken Kayla. "Randy? We have to tell everyone." Kayla told him.  
  
"I know." Randy answered.  
  
"Tell everyone what?" Derek asked.  
  
"We all need to go to the girl's dorm." Randy told him. The four of them headed over to the girls' dorm. When  
  
they walked in they saw Sydney and Halle on the couch looking at the phone, pale-faced.  
  
"Syd?" Derek asked. For the first time they realized people were in the room.  
  
"Randy, you have to go to the video store, and get Starr. Now." Sydney told him.  
  
"Why?"  
  
"Hurry. She could be in a lot of trouble. We got another call." Randy didn't have to hear anymore. He was out  
  
of the door in a matter of seconds.  
  
********************************************************************  
  
The Video Store...  
  
"Starr? Starr?" Randy called running in the door.  
  
"Randy? What are you doing here? I thought it was your day off." Starr asked confused.  
  
"Who's the other person on duty?"  
  
"Pacey."  
  
"Pacey?"  
  
"What?" Pacey answered hearing his name.  
  
"There's been an emergency and I need Starr to come with me. Can you cover for her?"  
  
"Yeah, sure."  
  
"Thanks. Come on, Starr." Randy said grabbing her hand and pulling her out the door.  
  
"What kind of emergency?" Starr asked Randy after they were both in the car.  
  
"I promised you that I wouldn't let anything happen to you, right?"  
  
"Yeah. So?"  
  
"So, trust me. We have to get out of here and back to the dorm."  
  
"There was another call, wasn't there?"  
  
"Yes."  
  
"What did they say? They must have said something if you got me from work."  
  
"I don't know what was said. Syd told me I had to come get you, that you could be in trouble. She said there  
  
was another call."  
  
"Wait. Did you just say that Syd said I was in trouble. Randy, did the caller say something about me?"  
  
"I don't know. I wasn't there when they got the call. But, I promised, I wouldn't let anything happen to you, and  
  
I meant it." He pulled into the campus parking lot and they got out of the car.  
  
"I'm scared." Starr admitted. Randy walked over to her and took her hands in his.  
  
"I know. We all are. But, it's going to be okay." They walked to the girls' dorm hand-in-hand.  
  
"Starr, you're okay?" Halle said as they walked in.  
  
"Yeah. A little shaken up, though. I don't really understand why Randy came to get me."  
  
"Come on, site down." Halle said taking Starr by the arm and leading her to the couch.  
  
"What's going on? You all look like you've seen a ghost." Starr said.  
  
"We haven't exactly seen the ghost." Kayla said.  
  
"But, we sure have heard one." Randy finished. Starr laughed an uncomfortable laugh.  
  
"Very funny, but Halloween's still two weeks away."  
  
"This isn't a Halloween prank." Sydney assured her. "This is all serious."  
  
"Why did Randy pick me up from work?"  
  
"We got a call from a guy, claiming, to know you were next on the list to be murdered. If it were true we couldn't  
  
take any chances we had to get you out of there. The guy also said that Randy was to get there fast, if he  
  
wanted to see you alive again. The guy that wanted to murder you was on his way to the video store."  
  
"What? Why would they want to kill me? I didn't do anything! NO! This can't be happening!" She screamed  
  
hysterically. Randy was standing in shock, unable to move.  
  
"Randy? You okay?" Kayla asked him.  
  
"I promised." Randy said blankly.  
  
"Come on." Kayla took him by the hand and led him into the bedroom.  
  
"They sure go in that bedroom a lot." Mickey said watching the door shut. Halle punched him in the stomach.  
  
"Ow!" He said softly. "It was just an observation."  
  
********************************************************************  
  
In the bedroom...  
  
"Randy? What's wrong?"  
  
"They can't take Starr from me, Kayla. I promised her I wouldn't let anything happen to her and now, they want  
  
to kill her. How can I stop them? I don't want anything to happen to her." Kayla had never seen this side of  
  
Randy. Even after everything they had all been through together. The death of friends, finding out friends were  
  
murderers, close-call relationships, she never saw Randy this vulnerable.  
  
"Randy, I don't know how to stop it. If I did, don't you think I would have stopped it by now?"  
  
"I know you would have. But, Kay-" He was interrupted by a ringing phone. Randy went to answer it.  
  
"Hello?"  
  
"Randy, you got there in time. Good. But not good enough. He really wants to kill Starr. He doesn't want you to  
  
be happy, Randy. Which means Kay is endanger too, along with everyone else. All of you have to get out of  
  
there."  
  
"Who are you?"  
  
"Let's just say, I'm an old friend."  
  
"No way you mother fucker! Who the hell are you?! You're warning me to get everyone out of here, and you  
  
won't tell me your name! How do I know you aren't just fucking around with my head?" He screamed into the  
  
phone.  
  
"You always were the one to loose you temper easily. Just get out there. He's coming!" The line went dead.  
  
Randy's yelling had drawn a crowd. Everyone had entered the bedroom.  
  
"Who was that, Randy?" Sydney asked.  
  
"Some asshole saying he was a friend. He said we had to get out because the killer was coming."  
  
"The guy we talked to earlier said he was a friend." Syd pointed out.  
  
"Who is he coming for?" Starr asked with a tear stained face. Randy didn't answer, but walked over to her and  
  
put his arms around her in an embrace. "Randy? Who is coming for?" She said shriller.  
  
"Come on. Let's get you out of here." Randy told her. "Kayla I want you out of here. Everyone, get out of here."  
  
"Randy?" Randy refused to answer her, he let her out of his embrace and taking her hand lead her out of the  
  
dorm to his car.  
  
"Kayla?" Mickey asked her.  
  
"Come on. We have to get out of here. It was another call. By the tone Randy was using, it was bad." Kayla  
  
told everyone.  
  
"It's happening again, isn't it? It started out with just calls, then people started dying. Right, Syd?" Derek asked.  
  
"Kayla's psycho boyfriend is alive and he's going to kill us all!"  
  
"Shut the hell up Derek!" Kayla screamed.  
  
"Come on, we don't have time to fight. Let's just get out of here and somewhere public." Sydney told everyone.  
  
********************************************************************  
  
In Randy's car...  
  
"Randy, where are we going?" Starr asked.  
  
"Somewhere public." He answered. The car phone began to ring. Starr just starred at it.  
  
"Randy, what if it's the killer?"  
  
"Only one way to find out." He said to her and picked up the phone. "Hello?" He paused. "Yeah, okay." He  
  
listened. "Yeah. Halloween costumes...." He listened again. "No! Mine's gonna be the best!" He paused. "No, I  
  
don't know what it is gonna be yet...Okay. We'll meet you there." He hung up the phone.  
  
"Who was that?"  
  
"Sydney. We're going to meet them at the party store."  
  
"Why?"  
  
"Halloween is two weeks away, and remember, we already sent out all of those invitations for our big bash. We  
  
can't cancel now! We both like scary movies, right?"  
  
"Yeah."  
  
"So, they need us there to get the right decorations. The party is gonna be the best setting for a horror movie!"  
  
1.1.1  
  
1.1.2 Chapter 3: The Next Victim  
  
The Party Palace stood a couple blocks from the Video Store. It was the best place to find party favors and all  
  
that cool stuff.  
  
"I think we should get orange and black balloons." Starr suggested.  
  
"You're right. Those will work and streamers to match." Kayla said grabbing some balloons and streamers and  
  
throwing them in the shopping cart.  
  
"Candles. You have to have candles." Halle said.  
  
"Candles?" Mickey asked.  
  
"For the pumpkins, little man." She told him.  
  
"Oh."  
  
"How about some party hats?" Derek suggested holding a bag of hats.  
  
"Derek, Hon, this is a Halloween party not a three year- old's birthday party!" Sydney told him laughing.  
  
"Look, I have an idea. Why don't you guys go to Jack's, and we girls will finish the shopping. Order some pizza  
  
and we will meet you there for lunch. Okay?" Halle said.  
  
"But, I wanted to help shop for the party!" Mickey whined  
  
"Mickey-nope, I'm not wasting my breath on you. Kayla, get him out of here." She said. "I'm not fighting with  
  
your boyfriend."  
  
"Boyfriend?" Kayla said softly. She looked as if she was in a trance. "Oh, what?"  
  
"We'll meet you in the car, Mick." Randy said as he and Derek walked out of the store.  
  
"The guys are going to go order some pizza at Jack's." Halle informed Kayla.  
  
"Oh, look! Come on, Syd and Halle." Starr said pointing to some horror sound CD's and cassettes. "We have to  
  
get them to play when people walk in the door." The three walked over too look at them.  
  
"Mick, go. We'll meet you at Jack's. I promise." Kayla told Mickey.  
  
"You'll be okay."  
  
"We'll be fine. Now, go." She said giving him a quick kiss. Mickey went to walk out of the door, then stopped  
  
and turned.  
  
"Hey, Kayla?"  
  
"Yeah?"  
  
"Just in case, well, I-I love you." Mickey told her.  
  
"Ditto!" She said, unable to actually say the words. "Now go." She flashed him a smile and joined the others  
  
who had arm fulls of party goods to put in the cart. They shopped for about another fifteen minutes.  
  
"Okay. I think that's all, for now. We'll get the pumpkins a couple days before the party, and carve them then.  
  
So, they won't start rotting." Starr told them.  
  
"How many do you think we should get?" Kayla asked.  
  
"I don't know. But we have to meet the guy's at Jack's we'll ask them when we get there."  
  
"Okay. Let's pay for this stuff and go. I'm starving!" Halle said. They paid for their stuff and left the store.  
  
********************************************************************  
  
Jack's Pizza....  
  
The girls walked in Jack's Pizza, found the guys, and sat down.  
  
"It's about time you got here!" Mickey said to them. "We were beginning to think that you were going to shop  
  
all day!"  
  
"Well, we would have shopped all day, but we got hungry! So scoot over!" Kayla said sitting in the booth  
  
beside Mickey.  
  
"Can we all turn serious for a minute, please?" Starr said scooting in the booth by Randy. "When do you think  
  
it will be safe to go back to the dorm?"  
  
"Soon. After lunch we'll go back there. But for now, let's just have fun, eat, and forget all about what's going on  
  
right now." Randy told her, slipping his arm around her shoulders and kissing the top her blonde head.  
  
********************************************************************  
  
At the Girl's dorm...  
  
All of the friends were seated around the living room.  
  
"What about costumes? What are we all going to be?" Starr asked.  
  
"I think I'm gonna be Mickey." Mickey said.  
  
"Yeah. Good idea Mickey. You're scary as it is!" Halle said.  
  
"I mean Mickey MOUSE."  
  
"Oh come on, Mickey! Use your imagination." Kayla said.  
  
"Okay okay. Quit picking on Mickey." Randy said."  
  
"Okay, then we'll pick on you! What are you gonna be?" Halle asked.  
  
"It's a secret. I can't tell you. You have to wait until Halloween to find out."  
  
"In other words, you don't have any idea, do you?"  
  
"Of course I do! I even have it bought, and hidden."  
  
"Yeah, right! We'll help you think of something." Halle told him.  
  
"But, I really do have it bought!"  
  
"Okay. I believe you, really." She replied sarcastically.  
  
"I have an idea. We can dress Randy up in tight, black leather." Kayla suggested with a smirk.  
  
"I don't like leather and you know that." He replied grinning at her.  
  
"You don't?" Kayla said strangely.  
  
"No."  
  
"Oh, really?"  
  
"Really." Randy said giving her a look that said, "Another word, and I'll kill you."  
  
"I think you look pretty sexy in leather." She smirked. Everyone looked at her.  
  
"Yes Kayla, but no one else needs to know that. So, shut-up." He said through gritted teeth.  
  
"I think we should share. Our parents always taught us to share."  
  
"Sharing is highly over-rated." He said as if begging. Kayla gave him a grin. "You don't still have the pictures,  
  
Kayla? Please. You don't, do you?" Kayla got up and walked in her room. Randy stood and called after her.  
  
"Kayla? Kayla, please. No!" She came out of her room with a photo book. "Kay?" Kayla let out a giggle, and  
  
Randy started chasing her around the dorm. He tripped over a basketball, and Kayla sat on the couch opening  
  
the picture book, and showing everyone the pictures of the two of them about four years ago. They were in a  
  
production of Grease. They played the leads, Sandy and Danny. They were both dressed in tight, black leather.  
  
"Randy? Is this really you?" Starr said through a burst of giggles.  
  
"Whoa! Look at Kayla." Mickey grinned. Randy got up off the floor from where he had tripped, and came over  
  
to the others.  
  
"Yeah." he said blushing, and glarring at Kayla. Kayla flashed him her own look and started taking more  
  
pictures out of the book.  
  
"Kayla's right Randy. Very sexy." Mickey said laughing.  
  
"Shut-up!" He said and slugged him in the arm.  
  
"Ow! I was only playing."  
  
"Yeah, well, that was a long time ago." he said angrily and stomped out of the dorm.  
  
"I guess I should go talk to him." Kayla said getting up and walking out of the dorm.  
  
********************************************************************  
  
"Randy? What's wrong?" Kayla said finding him sitting against the wall in the hall.  
  
"Thank you for ruining it."  
  
"Ruining what?"  
  
"My chances with Starr! I try to impress her. To show her I'm not a nerd or a geek, and you come out with those  
  
pictures. Now, tell me. How am I supposed to impress her?"  
  
"Randy, I don't believe you! She doesn't need to be impressed! She likes you. She really likes you. When she's  
  
asleep, well...when she is able to sleep, she talks to you and about you in her sleep."  
  
"Really?"  
  
"Yeah. Randy, you have to be-" She was interrupted by a scream from inside. Randy's eyes grew big, and he  
  
and Kayla got up and ran inside.  
  
********************************************************************  
  
Kayla and Starr's Bedroom.....  
  
"Starr? Starr? Oh my, God! Sydney! Sydney!" Halle screamed. Sydney and everyone came rushing into the  
  
bedroom.  
  
"Halle, where's Starr?" Syd asked worried. Halle's face was ghostly white, and she pointed to the bloodied  
  
figure by the bed.  
  
"Oh my God! Starr! Starr! Derek call 911, NOW!" she demanded. Randy and Kayla came barging in. They found  
  
everyone in the bedroom. There was broken glass and blood everywhere.  
  
"Starr? Please, Starr, no." Randy said in shock as in walked over to her, sat down, and placed her head in his  
  
lap. He saw that she was still breathing. "Starr, please, stay with us. Stay with me."  
  
********************************************************************  
  
Mercy-General Hospital.....  
  
Starr awoke in the hospital, and saw Randy and everyone's worried faces.  
  
"Starr?" Randy asked.  
  
"Randy? I said I loved horror movies, not that I wanted to live one." She said making everyone in the room  
  
laugh, everyone but Randy.  
  
"Not funny. What happened in there?"  
  
"I went in my room to get something," She said slowly. "I was by the window, and a figure dressed in a  
  
ghostface costume broke the window. I guess it stabbed me a couple times too, huh?"  
  
"Yeah. I'm sorry. I promised you I wouldn't let anything happen to you and they got to you. I'm so sorry."  
  
Randy apologized with tears in his eyes.  
  
"Randy, stop it. This isn't your fault." Starr told him.  
  
"I broke my promise."  
  
"It was an accident. I'm fine. Just a little banged up." Starr said. "Hey, look at it this way, at least I know what  
  
you guys went through. If you lived, I'll live." Just then a nurse walked in carrying a bouquet of flowers.  
  
"Starr Knight?" she asked.  
  
"Yes? That's me."  
  
"Flowers for you. Where would you like me to put them?"  
  
"I'll take them" Randy said taking the flowers from her. The nurse walked out.  
  
"Randy, you didn't have to get me flowers." Starr told him.  
  
"I didn't."  
  
"Then, who did?" Kayla asked looking at Mickey.  
  
"Don't look at me! I didn't do it!"  
  
"Why don't you read the card?" Derek suggested. Randy gave Starr the card and she read it outloud.  
  
"Starr E. Knight, I'm so sorry about what happened. I tried to warn you, I tired to help, but I guess  
  
I didn't get there quick enough. Forgive me and tell Randy to stop blubbering. I just know that he will be. He  
  
always does around a girl he really likes. You have a friend in me, Signed, S."  
  
" S? Who's S?" Halle asked. "Syd?"  
  
"No. I didn't send them." Sydney said.  
  
"Okay. Let's put it this way. Who else knows I'm in the hospital?" Starr asked.  
  
"No one." Randy answered. "Can I see that note?"  
  
"Sure. I guess." She handed him the note. Randy quickly read it a couple of times.  
  
"S?" He said finally. " S? S? S! Kayla, Stu always signed his notes with S!" he exclaimed.  
  
"Randy, Stu is dead." Sydney reminded him.  
  
"Sydney, Randy and I aren't so sure of that anymore. " Kayla told her.  
  
"What?"  
  
"The reason we all went to your dorm earlier was to tell you all about Stu." Randy said. "Kayla and I were  
  
fighting. It was only Derek, Mickey, Kayla and I in the hall. And, Kayla started yelling at me."  
  
"But, then there was a voice. It said something like "You're making her mad, Randy. You better......" Derek  
  
started.  
  
"Liver alone." Syd said with a black expression. "Stu said that when he and Randy were joking about Casey  
  
Becker."  
  
"Yeah." Randy said. "And I thought I saw him the other night after we came back from the pizza place and  
  
Derek, Mick, and I were walking to our dorms."  
  
"But, he's dead. I know he's dead. I killed him. It was an accident, but I killed him. I threw a TV on his head." Syd  
  
reminded them. "There was no way anyone, much less Stu in the condition he was in, could have survived  
  
that."  
  
"What if we only thought he died?" Kayla suggested.  
  
"You'd love that wouldn't you? He's dead! I know he's dead!"  
  
"Okay. All of you be quiet!" Starr yelled over all the commotion. "There is no way someone that died can be  
  
alive. This isn't a horror movie! This isn't some Wes Craven flick , where the killer dies, and comes back for the  
  
sequel! This is real life!" Starr said getting upset.  
  
"Who says Stu was the killer?" Kayla asked looking at the flowers.  
  
"Oh come on, Kayla! You always say that. Do you really believe he didn't kill anyone?" Sydney said.  
  
"There was no proof. There was never any proof!"  
  
"Oh, come on! He was a psycho!"  
  
"No he wasn't!"  
  
"Calm down, Kayla." Mickey said.  
  
"Calm down? Calm down! You want me to calm down? I thought my boyfriend was dead. No one understood  
  
how I felt everyone told me to move on and I did! I finally moved on, only to find out that the love of my life  
  
might not be dead! How do you expect me to calm down?"  
  
"Kayla, it's okay." Mickey tried to comfort her, going to hug her.  
  
"No! Don't touch me! I don't want you to ever touch me again!" She screamed and stormed out of the room.  
  
"I'm going to go find her." Mickey said.  
  
"No, Mickey, don't." Randy told him. "I know Kayla better. I'll go talk to her." He said and walked out of the  
  
room.  
  
********************************************************************  
  
Randy ran into the cool, autumn air into the parking lot of the hospital, where he found Kayla leaning against  
  
the car crying.  
  
"Kayla?" He asked.  
  
"Randy, go away! I want to be alone. Please?"  
  
"No, Kayla, this is when we need each other the most. I told you that I was always going to be here for you  
  
when you needed me. This thing about Stu may not be true. It could be someone pulling a sick joke. We don't  
  
know for sure."  
  
"Randy, that sick joke of Stu's about the liver, we were the only one's around when he said that! Who else  
  
sign's their letters with only an S? No one! Randy, do you believe Stu is alive?" Randy just looked at her,  
  
shocked she would even ask him a question like that.  
  
"What?"  
  
"Do you believe Stu is alive?" she repeated, she had quit crying, and her eyes hardened.  
  
"I don't know, Kayla. I don't know what to believe anymore."  
  
********************************************************************  
  
Starr's hospital room...  
  
"Do you think she's okay?" Mickey asked worried. "Do you think she meant what she told me? About staying  
  
away from her?"  
  
"She was just upset, Mickey." Sydney tried to assure him.  
  
"Is Stu alive, Syd? Was he the one that called? Did he try to kill me, and then send the flowers?" Starr asked  
  
almost coldly.  
  
"Starr, just like Kayla keeps reminding everyone, I killed Stu. He's dead."  
  
"But, what about that liver alone thing? The card signed S? Randy said he saw him!"  
  
"I killed him! He's dead!" she yelled.  
  
"But, what if he isn't? " Starr yelled back.  
  
"Would the two of you just shut-up, already!" Halle yelled. "He has to be dead, Starr, okay! Sydney killed him!  
  
He's dead! So drop it! Both of you!" Just then the doctor barged through the doors.  
  
"Is there a problem in here?" He demanded.  
  
"No. Everything's fine." Derek lied. The doctor sensed things weren't right in the room.  
  
"Visiting hours are over. Ms Knight needs her rest. So, I'm afraid I have to ask you all to leave."  
  
"Bye, Starr." Derek said. Everyone else walked out of the room without saying a word.  
  
"Derek!" She called to him.  
  
"Yeah?" He asked.  
  
"Find Randy, and ask him to come back. I want, wait.I need to talk to him."  
  
"Will do." he smiled and left the room .  
  
********************************************************************  
  
The Hospital Parking Lot...  
  
"What are you all doing out here?" Randy asked, seeing everyone walk out.  
  
"We got kicked out!" Halle fumed.  
  
"Why?"  
  
"My guess would be all of the yelling and upsetting Starr." Derek answered.  
  
"What? Great! That is just great! All we need now is Starr to be even more upset than she already is!" Randy  
  
yelled sarcastically.  
  
"Randy, Starr asked me to tell you to go back up to her room." Derek told him.  
  
"Why?"  
  
"She said she needed to talk to you."  
  
"Thanks." Randy said and looked at Kayla. "I'll be okay, go on." She said kissing him. He nodded.  
  
"Take Kayla home. Make sure she gets some rest. No more fighting, please." He said to Sydney giving her his  
  
car keys.  
  
"How are you getting home?" Syd asked him.  
  
"I'm staying here tonight. I don't want Starr left alone." he answered and walked back in the hospital.  
  
********************************************************************  
  
Starr's Hospital Room.....  
  
Randy opened the door to find Starr asleep. He walked in, pulled a chair up beside the bed, and sat there  
  
watching her sleep. A nurse walked in, her ginger-colored hair was pulled up into a tight bun. When she saw  
  
Randy her blue eyes lit up.  
  
"Visiting hours are over, Sir." she told him. "Only immediate family and spouses aloud after hours." Randy  
  
wasn't going to leave, so he lied.  
  
"I am her husband."  
  
"Oh. Sorry, then. You both just look so young. I-never mind. I just have to change her bandages." She informed  
  
him. She did her work carefully, not disturbing the patient, and then left.  
  
********************************************************************  
  
The Girl's Dorm...  
  
"Come on, Kayla. You have to get some rest." Sydney pleaded with her. She, Halle, Mickey and  
  
Derek had been trying to get her to rest for about half and hour. But, they just couldn't make her listen.  
  
"Why? Because you said so? Because Randy said so? Well, I say I'm not tired and I'm not going to rest!" She  
  
yelled at them. Mickey went up to her to hold her, to let her know he was there for her, but she backed away.  
  
"Kayla, I-" he started, but she interrupted him.  
  
"I told you not to touch me!" She screamed.  
  
"Fine! I won't, okay?" He yelled back. "I'm getting the hell out of here!" He got his jacket and walked off to his  
  
dorm.  
  
"What is the matter with you, Kayla? Huh? Can't you see he's hurting just as much as you are?"  
  
Syd lectured.  
  
"Don't give me that shit!" She yelled back. "I'm so damned confused!"  
  
"And you think you're the only confused one here?" Halle yelled. "Damnit! You know Mickey is just as  
  
confused as you, if not more! He knows nothing about Stu! He's trying to help you, and you push him away!"  
  
Halle yelled.  
  
"Fuck you!" Kayla screamed at her.  
  
"Oh, girl, you just didn't!" Halle yelled grabbing for Kayla's throat. Derek and Sydney quickly grabbed her and  
  
held her back.  
  
"Let's go." Derek ordered Halle taking her to the door.  
  
"Where the hell are you taking me?" she screamed.  
  
"Away from Kayla until you can cool off. Later, Syd." He and Halle disappeared out the door.  
  
********************************************************************  
  
The Guy's Dorm...  
  
Derek walked into the dorm to find Mickey on the couch, staring into space.  
  
"Mick?" Derek asked trying to get his attention.  
  
"What?" He asked. He turned his head and saw Halle was in the room as well. "What's she doing here?"  
  
"I had to get her away from Kayla. They were about to kill each other...literally."  
  
"What? Why were you trying to kill her?" Mickey asked Halle.  
  
"She pissed me off." She answered simply.  
  
"She pissed you off? She pissed you off? She usually does piss someone off, but that's no excuse to kill her!"  
  
He yelled.  
  
"Micky, shut-up!" Derek yelled at him. "I brought her here so she could cool off. So, don't make matters  
  
worse!"  
  
"Sure, fine, whatever!" he yelled and stormed off to his room.  
  
********************************************************************  
  
The Girls' Dorm...  
  
  
  
"Please, Kayla, you've got to rest. You've been through a lot. Take a deep breath and sit down." Sydney told  
  
Kayla as calmly as possible.  
  
"It's just so hard." Kayla said in tears.  
  
"What is?"  
  
"I was just starting over, Syd. I was finally moving on! And, and, now this thing with Stu. You all tell me to calm  
  
down, but you don't know what it's like!" she said sitting on the bed frustrated.  
  
"Kayla, he was our friend too. Well, up until the whole killing thing...but that's beside the point. So, we do  
  
understand what you are going through. It's really scary to think Stu might be back. I mean, what if he want to  
  
start killing again?"  
  
"But I love Stu! I always have, and I always will! But, I was just moving on!"  
  
"But, Kayla, you know I killed him. You know that he's dead."  
  
"I know you threw the TV on his head. I know we thought he was dead. Yes, I know he was claimed dead. But,  
  
Syd, we never went to a funeral. There was never an obituary in the paper. There was never anything saying he  
  
was dead." Kayla argued.  
  
"Stu had open, bleeding wounds. Billy cut him too deep. Stu was getting woozy, he was stumbling when he  
  
walked. He was literally bleeding to death. Then, I threw a plugged in TV that was still receiving electrical  
  
currents, on his head. Kayla, he didn't survive that." Kayla had no other choice, she had to believe Sydney.  
  
"You're right. Randy was stressed the other night. He only thought he saw Stu. Right?"  
  
"Right. Now, you need to rest, okay? Please?"  
  
"Okay." Kayla finally gave in. All the fighting had tired her out more than she thought. So she went to her bed  
  
to lay down.  
  
"Kayla?" Sydney asked.  
  
"Yeah?"  
  
"I'm going to the guys' dorm to see how Halle is holding up. I'll be back though."  
  
"When?"  
  
"Soon, I promise."  
  
"Okay." Kayla said and Sydney walked out of the dorm, locking the door behind her.  
  
********************************************************************  
  
Starr's Hospital Room.....  
  
Randy had fallen asleep in the chair. Starr stirred in her bed. She opened her eyes, feeling someone's hand on  
  
hers. She looked over to see Randy.  
  
"Randy? Randy?" she whispered hoarsely. She shook his hand.  
  
"Starr? What's wrong?" He asked jolting upright in the chair.  
  
"Nothing. It's late. Why don't you go home and get some rest?"  
  
"No. I'm not leaving."  
  
"Why?"  
  
"Last time I left you alone, this happened." He said.  
  
"You wouldn't have been able to prevent it if you were there."  
  
"I'm not leaving. It isn't safe for any of us to be alone."  
  
"Randy, I'm in a hospital. There are doctors, and nurses if I need anything. I'm safe here."  
  
"You'd be surprised."  
  
"How were you able to stay this long after visiting hours?" She asked. "I thought only immediate family could  
  
stay after hours."  
  
"And spouses." he told her with an evil smirk.  
  
"Randy you didn't?"  
  
"The nurse wanted me to leave. So, I told her I was your husband."  
  
"Randy!" she said exasperated.  
  
"It was the only way I could stay." He defended himself.  
  
"Do you know when I get out of here?"  
  
"Your doctor won't be back until tomorrow morning. We'll ask him then."  
  
"It is tomorrow morning. It's 4:00 a.m." She said noting the clock on the wall. She was just barely able to make  
  
out the time by the pale light coming in through the window.  
  
"You know what I mean." He told her.  
  
"I know. " She said laughing lightly. Then turning serious  
  
"Randy, to be completely honest with you, I was scared when I saw that figure outside my window. I was  
  
stabbed, and glass was on me. I was scared that I was going to die, that I was never going to see..." she trailed  
  
off.  
  
"That you would never see...?" Randy asked.  
  
"That I would never see you in your Halloween costume." She answered quickly. A little too quickly.  
  
"Me in my Halloween costume?" He asked shocked and confused.  
  
"Yeah. You said it was a surprise. It better be a scary one." She smiled.  
  
"You have no idea!" He exclaimed laughing.  
  
********************************************************************  
  
The Guy's Dorm...  
  
Sydney knocked on the guy's door. Mickey flung the door open angrily.  
  
"Hey, Mick." Sydney said.  
  
"What do you want?"  
  
"I came to see how Halle was. Has she calmed down at all since Derek brought her here?"  
  
"After she pissed me off she calmed down. Take her home, please?" Mickey begged. "She's driving me crazy!"  
  
"Okay. Tell her it's safe to come home now."  
  
"Halle! Guess what? You can go torture Syd and Kayla now!" Mickey called.  
  
"But I was having so much fun bothering you!" She laughed.  
  
"I'm sure you were. Now, go home, please?"  
  
"Okay, okay. Fine. I'll torture you in class tomorrow!" She said, and walked out the door.  
  
"Sorry she was so much trouble, Mick." Sydney apologized.  
  
"Yeah. Yeah. You better catch up with her before some poor soul wandering campus is tortured by her!"  
  
Sydney laughed.  
  
"Bye. Try to get some sleep. It's almost five a.m." She said and ran off to find Halle.  
  
********************************************************************  
  
The Girl's Dorm....  
  
Once Halle and Sydney got home, they found that Kayla had finally gave up and went to bed. Halle decided  
  
she'd turn in and left Sydney alone in the living room. Sydney sat on the couch her mind was racing. So many  
  
things had happened the past few weeks. So many memories flooded her mind. She remembered Billy, her  
  
boyfriend, someone she had once thought she loved. Then she remembered Tatum. Her best friend. She  
  
remembered the fun times they had, all the times they had skipped class to go shopping, or when they helped  
  
the guys egg the Principal's house one Halloween. She laughed, remembering what Mr. Himbry said when he  
  
caught them.  
  
"You might think I would be angry, however I have no reason to be." He smiled. "That's not my house. I live  
  
across the street."  
  
Boy were they embarrassed. Sydney laughed again, remembering it. He was a good man, a kind person. She  
  
remembered how caring and supportive he was when her mother was killed, and when she was attacked the first  
  
time. It was a shame he got in the way. She remembered the night of Stu's party, when someone called to say  
  
that Principal Himbry was hanging dead from the goal post on the football field. Then she began to visualize the  
  
events that took place that night. She shook the thoughts out of her head.  
  
"It could happen again." She said to herself. She quickly jumped up and ran to find her purse. Once she found it  
  
she grabbed the phone and sat down on the couch. After minutes of searching, she pulled a small black  
  
address book from her purse. She flipped through it until she found the number she was looking for. "Found it."  
  
She said proudly. She picked up the phone and dialed the number. It rang five times before the answering  
  
machine picked up. She listened for the beep as instructed.  
  
  
  
"Hey, this is Sydney. I know you're busy, but we really need you. It's happening again. Please come down as  
  
soon as you can. We need you." She sighed and hung up the phone.  
  
********************************************************************  
  
1.1.3 Chapter 4: Star-crossed Lovers  
  
Sunday flew by with nothing too weird happening. Everyone was still a little shaken up by what happened to  
  
Starr. The ringing of their phone would cause them to freeze and lock up. It terrified them. Most of the time it  
  
was just someone calling to see how Starr was or to ask if they could copy Psychology notes. Randy was very  
  
protective of everyone. Especially Starr, Kayla and Sydney. He knew if the Killer was repeating Woodsboro  
  
that Kayla, Sydney and himself were targets. He didn't want anything more to happen to Starr. With Randy on  
  
the watch, everyone felt a sense of calm.  
  
At about eight o'clock Monday morning Kayla was up and ready for her nine o'clock class. The  
  
other girls were still asleep, so she decided to go for a walk. She opened the door and walked down the hall  
  
towards the main exit..  
  
Once she was outside the cool wind hit her bare shoulders and she shivered. She wasn't sure exactly where she  
  
was going, she just wanted to get away. Upon reaching the parking lot, she ran into Pacey Whitter.literally.  
  
She stumbled forward.  
  
"Whoa Kayla." He said catching her. She smiled.  
  
"Hey Pacey." She said trying to push past him.  
  
"Whoa, wait. What are you doing out here alone? Randy said you were never to be left alone."  
  
He said concerned.  
  
"Do you see Randy around anywhere? No." She asked coldly and once again tried to push past him.  
  
"It's not safe Kayla. Let me walk you back to your dorm." Kayla resisted at first but gave in. She knew he was  
  
right..  
  
"How's Starr?" He asked as they walked side by side across the parking lot.  
  
"She's doing better. You should stop by and see her sometime." Kayla suggested.  
  
"Yeah I sho-" He began but as cut off. Kayla, who was looking straight ahead, turned quickly and gasped. A  
  
figure dressed in black, with that horrid Ghost-face mask held Pacey at knifepoint. Kayla's eyes widened as the  
  
figure took the knife and plunged it deep into Pacey's chest. Kayla winced. She tried to scream, but nothing  
  
happened. The figure dropped Pacey's lifeless body onto the hard concrete and using the sleeve of his black  
  
outfit, wiped the blood from his knife. He then looked at Kayla and held up the knife. Kayla watched him and  
  
then laughed weakly.  
  
"This would be.uh my cue to leave, huh?" The Ghost-faced figure nodded and started after her. She ran as  
  
fast as she could towards the main entrance of the University. Midway between the door and where Pacey lay,  
  
the killer caught her. He raised his knife and quickly lowered it. She kicked him frantically and instead of  
  
stabbing her, he merely slashed her arm. She screamed seeing the blood pouring from her arm and ran through  
  
the entrance doors and down the hallway. She frantically turned the corner and ran into Andie Kerr causing her  
  
to fall.  
  
"Watch it." Andie snapped.  
  
"Andie, Andie you got to help me." Kayla pleaded.  
  
"Kayla!" Derek screamed as he and Mickey rounded the corner. They were on their way to the  
  
girl's dorm to walk them to class. The boys noticed the blood on her arms and hands.  
  
.  
  
"Oh Derek!" Kayla said throwing her arms around him. "Pacey's dead! He's dead! The killer.he got him! He  
  
got me." She said touching her bloodied arm.  
  
"Don't touch it." Derek told her. She nodded. Andie stood there half-aware of what was going on.  
  
"Who got you? What's going on?" She asked.  
  
"Call the police." Derek instructed her not giving her any details. She obediently went into her dorm and called  
  
the police.  
  
Minutes later the police had arrived at the scene. They took Kayla to the hospital and asked her a couple of  
  
questions. She told the officer exactly what happened and left nothing out. The officer thanked her and told her  
  
they'd let her know if anything comes up.  
  
"You'll be just fine." The Doctor who had bandaged Kayla up said.  
  
"Will I be able to play the piano?" Kayla asked.  
  
"Yeah, you should."  
  
"Really? I've never been able to play before." She laughed and he laughed too.  
  
"I should have seen that one coming. Kayla.right?" He said his blue eyes shining.  
  
"Uh huh. And you are?"  
  
"Richard. I just transferred here from General Hospital in upstate New York." He said extending his hand..  
  
"Really?" Kayla smiled and continued chatting with the cute blonde Doctor.  
  
********************************************************************.  
  
"What happened?" Randy asked, seeing his friends sitting around the waiting room. He had left Starr only for a  
  
moment to get a bite to eat.  
  
"Kayla was attacked." Mickey said softly.  
  
"Where is she?" Randy yelled dropping the candy bar he was holding. "Is she okay? Where is she?"  
  
"Calm down. She's okay." Derek said calmly. "But Pacey Whitter was killed."  
  
"Pacey." Randy said softly.  
  
"He was in the way." Sydney said flatly.  
  
"It was my fault." Kayla said approaching the group. "He died because he was with me." Randy put his arms  
  
around her and held her.  
  
"What were the two of you doing together anyway?" Mickey asked coldly. Kayla pulled away from Randy and  
  
turned to face Mickey..  
  
"What were we doing? What the fuck does that mean?"  
  
"Well he must have done something to make your Psycho boyfriend kill him."  
  
"Stu did not kill him!" She screamed.  
  
"How do you know?" Mickey screamed back.  
  
"Because if Stu was the Killer, then Pacey wouldn't have been killed!" She paused for a moment. " You would  
  
have!" Mickey stood there and stared at her. "You better watch your back Mickey." She sneered. "I'm going to  
  
see Starr." She turned and disappeared down the hall.  
  
********************************************************************.  
  
Starr's Hospital Room--  
  
Kayla opened the door and slipped inside. Starr looked up when she walked in.  
  
"Hey Kayla." Her eyes focused on the bandage that occupied Kayla's lower arm. "What happened?"  
  
"I was attacked." Starr's eyes widened. "I'm okay, but." She paused. "Pacey was killed." Starr gasped.  
  
"I have never been this scared before, Kayla." She paused and laughed weakly. "Probably because my life has  
  
never been threatened before." She looked at Kayla. "Are you scared?" Kayla sat in the chair that was beside  
  
the bed.  
  
"I've never stopped being scared. Ever since Woodsboro."  
  
"You hide it so well, though." Starr said shaking her head. Kayla nodded in agreement. "Can I ask you  
  
something else?" Kayla nodded. "Do you think Stu is still alive?" Kayla took a deep breath and closed her  
  
eyes.  
  
"I'm not sure." She said opening her eyes. "I need more proof."  
  
"Do you hope he is?" Starr asked, her blue eyes shining. "You don't have to answer if you don't want to."  
  
Kayla closed her eyes again. She remembered Stu, her boyfriend of about one- year. She remembered how his  
  
dimples appeared when he smiled, the way he kissed her, all the times they had went against her parents wishes  
  
to see each other. They had vowed to love each other forever. They had even talked about getting married after  
  
graduation. Now he may be alive, she could have him back, her one true love could be hers again. But the  
  
question was, did she want him back?  
  
"Ya know what? I don't know, I don't really know. I mean I loved him.I still do, but." She stopped and began  
  
fiddling with her necklace. "I don't know." Starr nodded considerately.  
  
"What's that?" Starr asked motioning towards Kayla's necklace. Kayla unhooked it and let Starr see it. It  
  
wasn't much, a few colored beads that together spelled out, I love Stu. But it meant so much to Kayla..  
  
"Stu had one too." She said taking the necklace and placing it back around her neck.  
  
"That's so sweet." Starr said smiling.  
  
"Yep, this and the ring Randy gave me for my sixteenth birthday are my most treasured possessions." She said  
  
holding out her hand for Starr to see her ring. "Well these and the leather pants pictures." She giggled. Starr  
  
burst out laughing.  
  
"What's going on in here?" Randy asked as he and the gang walked through the door. Kayla and Starr looked  
  
at each other and laughed again.  
  
"Oh, nothing." Kayla said. "We were just talking." She began laughing again.  
  
"Oh, stop. I'm gonna laugh so hard my stitches are going to tear." Starr said laughing. Kayla took a deep breath  
  
and the girls contained themselves.  
  
"Glad to see you're in a better mood." Randy said smiling at Kayla.  
  
"Yeah." Mickey added. Kayla narrowed her eyes at him.  
  
"Well all, I'm like outty." She said in a valley-girl kind of way as she walked towards the door.  
  
"Ta."  
  
"I'll go with you." Mickey said.  
  
"No." She said turning towards him. "I told you no the other night." Kayla yelled.  
  
"Kayla, why are you so against me, all of a sudden!" Mickey yelled back.  
  
"Because." She tried to think of a legit reason. " I am not going to fight with you! I am not in the mood!" She  
  
turned and stormed out of the room.  
  
"Starr what's wrong with her?" Mickey asked.  
  
"How should I know?"  
  
"She didn't say anything to you?"  
  
"Nope."  
  
"Are you sure?"  
  
"Mickey! Leave her alone. She said no, so drop it!" Randy yelled frustrated.  
  
"Okay fine!" Mickey yelled back. Everyone sure was a good mood today.  
  
"I think you should leave. Come on." Randy tried to get him to leave but he resisted.  
  
********************************************************************.  
  
Kayla was nearly outside when she realized she had forgotten her jacket.  
  
"Shit." She turned and headed back to Starr's room. She quickly walked inside grabbed her jacket and left  
  
without saying a word to anyone. She was in such a hurry to get out of the hospital, she ran into some guy.  
  
The guy, who was wearing all black, turned around to face her.  
  
"My bad-" He began, but stopped realizing who she was. Kayla's eyes lit up. She couldn't believe her eyes. It  
  
was him! It was Stu, her supposedly dead boyfriend! He really was alive! She didn't know what to do, so she  
  
did what she had wanted to do for so long. She wrapped her arms around him and held him. He held her close  
  
and buried his face in her long red hair. He never imagined that he'd ever get to hold her again..  
  
"Come on Mickey, your going to go-." Randy stopped in mid-sentence as he and Mickey walked out of Starr's  
  
room. He saw Stu. He really saw him! But this time, he held Kayla in his arms. Mickey stared at the man Kayla  
  
held on to. "Sydney!" Randy yelled.  
  
********************************************************************.  
  
Sydney looked up, her eyes wide with fear. She, Halle and Derek had been telling Starr about the costumes they  
  
wanted to get for Halloween..  
  
"Randy?" Sydney called. She, Halle and Derek jumped up and ran for the door. Starr wanted desperately to  
  
know what was going on, but stayed and awaited the return of the others. "Randy, what? What's wrong?" She  
  
asked, seeing Randy and Mickey standing there obviously not in any trouble.  
  
"I thought you said you killed him?" Randy asked softly as he pointed towards a tall man dressed in black, with  
  
the tips of his hair frosted.  
  
"Oh my God, Stu!" Sydney gasped and covered her mouth with her hand.  
  
"That's Stu?" Mickey asked. Randy nodded.  
  
"Yep, that's him. Frosted tips and all." Randy said jokingly.  
  
"Very nice." Halle said looking him over.  
  
"Halle!".  
  
"What? I'm stating a fact." The group stood there unmoving watching the young couple.  
  
********************************************************************.  
  
Finally Kayla pulled away from him still not letting go. She looked at him, her green eyes gleaming. She couldn't  
  
believe he was there. He took her hands in his.  
  
"I have to know one thing." He finally spoke. "Do you still love me?" Kayla overwhelmed with emotion threw  
  
her arms around him again.  
  
"I do, I do." She said softly. He smiled and for the first time noticed Randy and the others.  
  
"I should go." He said letting go of her hand.  
  
"Will I ever see you again?" She asked.  
  
"You can count on it." He said taking her hand and gently kissing it before disappearing down the hall. Kayla  
  
watched him go, then fell to her knees. Randy was by her side in an instant.  
  
"Kayla."  
  
"I'm okay.I'm okay." She assured him and rose to her feet. "Did you see?" She asked grinning.  
  
"Yes, totally unbelievable. How do you feel?" He asked as they walked into Starr's room where the others had  
  
gathered.  
  
"I feel wonderful." She laughed. "For a whole year I felt like a piece of me was missing and now." She smiled.  
  
"Now I have it back." The others looked at her like she had lost her mind. "Well I am going home now. I mean it  
  
this time." She laughed and walked out the door. Everyone sat quietly for a moment and then Randy broke the  
  
silence..  
  
"I told you I saw him." Randy gloated. "No one would believe me, but I told you!"  
  
"Oh Shut-up Randy. Stop your gloating. What are we going to do?" Sydney yelled.  
  
"About what?" Randy asked.  
  
"Kayla? Stu, Stu is back!" Sydney screamed frantically.  
  
"What are we supposed to do? Kayla loves him, she's going to do what she wants to do and you know it!"  
  
"Aren't you the least bit worried that she may get hurt?"  
  
"Stu would never purposely hurt her. I truly believe that." Sydney nodded in agreement.  
  
"But." Sydney began but was interrupted by Starr.  
  
"Wait a second! My turn to talk, yoo hoo over here patient in the bed." Everyone turned their attention to Starr.  
  
"Okay, Stu is alive, I understand that. But is he the killer or is he not?" She demanded.  
  
"Why not? He's done it before." Sydney replied.  
  
" There was never any proof." Randy said quietly.  
  
" Oh no, not you too. Has Kayla finally convinced you that her beloved Stu wasn't a killer?" Sydney snapped.  
  
" No.actually I arrived at that conclusion myself." He said smiling at Sydney. "When I thought Stu was alive I  
  
replayed the whole thing over in my head and this is what I came up with." He stopped and looked at Sydney.  
  
"Tell me Syd, who was the first to die?" He paused. "After your mother, I mean." Sydney closed her eyes for a  
  
moment.  
  
"Casey Becker and Steve Orith." She answered.  
  
"Right, and I know for a fact that Stu didn't kill either of them because he was with Kayla that night." Sydney  
  
looked at him and started to speak. "The whole night." He finished.  
  
"And how do you know this?" Sydney asked.  
  
"Kayla tells me everything." He paused. "Even things I really didn't care to know about." He smiled. "Now who  
  
just happened to stop by your house that night for a little.one on one.Sydney?" Sydney swallowed.  
  
"Billy."  
  
"That's right, Billy The Psycho Loomis and what time was that, do you remember?"  
  
"About eleven."  
  
"A Ha! The approximate times that Casey and Steve bit the dust were ten thirty and ten forty-five. Billy had  
  
enough time to kill them and head to your house, for an alibi." Randy said proudly.  
  
"Okay. What about the others?" Sydney asked still not convinced that Billy was the only killer.  
  
"All right, who was next? Principal Himbry?" Sydney nodded. "Approximate time of Death was ten fifteen. Now  
  
if you remember correctly school let out early that day, at exactly ten o'clock. Therefore he was murdered after  
  
all the students had left the school. I believe that you, Kay, Stu, Tatum and myself we're shopping for party  
  
food, am I correct?" Sydney nodded. " Who was not with us?"  
  
"Billy." Sydney said softly.  
  
"Exactly! Next victim! Tatum Riley. Stu had just sent Tatum to get some beers from the garage, at ten o'clock  
  
that night, because we had just popped in Halloween to watch. Therefore from the time the movie was put in till  
  
ten forty-five, I was with Stu, because we were sitting on the couch watch Jamie Lee's bre.watching  
  
Halloween." He stopped and looked at Sydney. "Gale's cameraman Kenny was killed at precisely ten thirty-two.  
  
Which means! Tell them what that means Derek!".  
  
"It means Stu didn't kill Tatum or Kenny because he was with you watching Jamie Lee's."  
  
Derek started but Randy cut him off.  
  
"Okay yes that's true. Okay did I miss anyone?"  
  
"Okay Randy. You made your point." Sydney sighed.  
  
" So you agree? Stu isn't the killer?"  
  
"I agree. But the question is, who is the killer?" Sydney asked..  
  
"Simple. It's Billy." Derek said seriously. Randy and Sydney turned to him..  
  
" Yes, I thought the same thing. I mean why not? Stu survived, why couldn't Billy?" Randy asked quizzically.  
  
"No way! He couldn't have. I shot him in the head! I killed him, there is no fucking way." Sydney yelled.  
  
"Well you supposedly killed Stu and he's alive and well! Doesn't say much for you're killing ability, now does  
  
it?" Randy yelled back. Sydney didn't know what to believe. She hadn't convinced herself that Stu was alive,  
  
even after seeing him, she couldn't believe it. But there is no way she was gonna believe that Billy was alive."  
  
"It's just not possible. Billy was shot and stabbed too many times. He couldn't have survived, he just  
  
couldn't." Sydney insisted.  
  
"Well I think the idea of someone coming back from the dead, is like far out." Mickey said putting his two cents  
  
in..  
  
"Far out? What decade are you living in? You beginning to talk like Kayla." Randy told him. The room grew  
  
silent. "Wait a minute I thought you were going home?" Randy asked breaking the silence.  
  
"Yeah, I was but I got side-tracked." Mickey said remembering seeing Kayla with that other guy. To him, that's  
  
who he was. Some other guy, that he was going to have to compete against to win Kayla back.  
  
"You don't have to go now." Starr said speaking up. She didn't know why everyone was so against him.  
  
"Actually I am feeling kinda tired. I think I should go on home." No matter how hard he tried everyone knew he  
  
was hurting. "See you guys." He said waving. Randy followed him into the hall.  
  
"Hey man, I'm sorry for being such a jerk. I know you must be going through hell." Randy said placing his hand  
  
on Mickey's shoulder..  
  
"It's okay man. " Mickey assured him.  
  
"Check on Kayla when you get home all right?"  
  
"Yeah sure. Bye." Mickey said walking off do the hall.  
  
********************************************************************  
  
Kayla opened the door to her dorm and entered the darkness. It was pitch black except for a few streetlights  
  
that shined through the window. She smiled to herself remembering the scene that had taken place at the  
  
hospital. Kayla started towards the hallway when she saw something move in the darkness. She screamed as it  
  
came closer.  
  
"It's just me, Kayla." A male voice said calmly. The figure turned on the Living room light.  
  
"Dewy! Oh my god, you scared me to death, what are you doing here?" Kayla asked sitting down on the  
  
couch..  
  
"Sydney called me. She said you guys were in trouble." He smiled that adorable smile of his and limped towards  
  
the couch. Deputy Dwight Riley was an old friend of the gang's. He was the officer involved in the Woodsboro  
  
case. His sister, Tatum was one of the victims. He was stabbed in the back and now suffers from a severed  
  
nerve, which causes him to limp.  
  
"Yeah, everything is getting pretty hectic around here. Two people dead, two attacked."  
  
"There was another attack?" Dewy questioned as he joined her on the couch.  
  
"Yeah. This morning a friend of ours, Pacey Whitter was murdered and I was attacked." She pointed to her  
  
bandaged arm. "I'm all right though and my roommate Starr will be out of the hospital tomorrow."  
  
"Randy's girlfriend, right?"  
  
"Yeah, I guess you could say that."  
  
"Tell me something, was the killer dressed in the Ghostface mask?"  
  
"Oh of coarse! That's like the killer code!" Dewy laughed. Just then someone knocked on the door. "What?"  
  
Kayla screamed.  
  
"That's a nice way to answer the door." Dewy remarked. Kayla laughed.  
  
"Come in." Mickey opened the door and walked in. He looked at Kayla and then at Dewy.  
  
"Oh is this another one of your boyfriends?" He asked coldly.  
  
"What do you want?"  
  
"What's this ones name, huh?"  
  
"Dewy." She answered. "What do you want?"  
  
"Randy asked me to check and see if you were all right. Since you saw S-."  
  
"Yes I am fine!" Kayla said quickly.  
  
"What? Do you not want your friend here to know about S-." He began but Kayla cut him off.  
  
"You can leave now, I am just fine." She got up and ushered him to the door. "Bye bye now."  
  
She pushed him out and closed the door.  
  
"Who was that?" Dewy asked.  
  
"That was the freaky territino film student. One of Randy's roommates."  
  
"Weird guy."  
  
"You're telling me." She sighed. "Well I am really tired. I have had quit a long day. If you'll excuse me, I'm  
  
going to hit the sack."  
  
"Of coarse, sleep well." Dewy smiled as Kayla left the room.  
  
********************************************************************  
  
Tuesday Morning.  
  
The Guy's Dorm.  
  
"Did you check on Kayla last night?" Randy asked Mickey as they prepared for their classes.  
  
"Yeah." He said dryly. "I'd say she was pretty much taken care of."  
  
"What do you mean by that?" Randy asked surprised.  
  
"Some guy was there."  
  
"Kayla's got another guy?" Derek asked coming into the room in a towel. He had obviously just gotten out of  
  
the shower. "Geez, like she needs another one." Randy rolled his eyes.  
  
"I'm sure it's just a misunderstanding. Did she tell you his name?"  
  
"Yeah.Uh I can't remember.something cartoonish."  
  
"Cartoonish?"  
  
"Yeah uh.Huey." Mickey started.  
  
"Louie?" Derek asked.  
  
"Dewy!" Randy yelled. "Was it Dewy?"  
  
"Yeah I think that was it. Who would name their kid after one of Uncle Scrooge's nephews? "  
  
Mickey shook his head.  
  
"Same kind of people who named their kid after a mouse." Derek smiled.  
  
"Ha ha, very funny."  
  
"Come on guys, let's go get the girls."  
  
********************************************************************  
  
The smell of bacon frying drifted through the air. Halle, Sydney and Kayla hurried about trying to get ready for  
  
class while Dewy made them breakfast.  
  
"So how long you going to stay, Dewy?" Kayla asked sneaking a piece of bacon from the plate on the counter.  
  
"For as long as you guys need me." Dewy answered.  
  
"Well we need breakfast everyday, so you could move in, if you like." Halle suggested. Everyone laughed. All  
  
of a sudden the familiar batman tune was heard coming down the hall.  
  
"What is that?" Dewy asked.  
  
"You don't want to know." Sydney answered.  
  
"It's The Doofus Patrol." Kayla told them just as Randy, Mickey and Derek came through the door.  
  
"Batman!" They said in unison.  
  
"Need I say more." Kayla muttered walking out of the kitchen.  
  
"You guy's, some people are still sleeping." Halle lectured them.  
  
"Not anymore." Mickey and the guys laughed.  
  
"Hey, it's the Dewman!" Randy said going over to Dewy.  
  
"How ya doing Randy?"  
  
"Doing, good. You?" He asked taking a piece of bacon.  
  
"Fine, fine."  
  
"What brings you here?"  
  
"I heard everything was happening again." Dewy said softly. Randy nodded and introduced Mickey and Derek  
  
to him.  
  
"Nice to see you again Mickey." Dewy said.  
  
"Yeah.likewise I'm sure." Mickey rolled his eyes.  
  
"Here get some bacon people. That's all the breakfast you get. That's all I found." Dewy smiled. Various people  
  
took a seat at the table, while others stood and had their breakfast of bacon and coffee. Just then the phone  
  
rang. No one made a move to answer it. Kayla walked into the kitchen. She had been in the bathroom fixing her  
  
hair.  
  
"Don't worry I'll get it.don't everyone jump at once." Kayla muttered and picked up the phone. "Hello?"  
  
"Kay." The person on the other end said softly. Kayla instantly recognized the voice. It was Stu.  
  
"Hi." She said turning away from everyone.  
  
"Are you alone?"  
  
"No."  
  
"Can you meet me somewhere?"  
  
"Yes."  
  
"The Park?"  
  
"Okay."  
  
"In a half-hour?"  
  
"Yes."  
  
"I'll see you." The line went dead and Kayla hung up the phone.  
  
"Who was that?" Sydney asked. Kayla turned around.  
  
"Wrong number." She lied.  
  
"Whoa, look at the time." Derek said. "We need to get to class."  
  
"Yeah." Sydney agreed. Everyone stood and started out the door.  
  
"Thanks for breakfast, Dewy." Randy said. Everyone else thanked him too. "Will you be here when class is  
  
over?"  
  
"I may be. I plan on going to the police station and getting their take on the situation, among other things."  
  
Dewy told them.  
  
"All right, well we'll probably be at the hospital." Randy said. "You got that people, Starr gets out today,  
  
everyone is going to the hospital, right?" Everyone nodded.  
  
"Kay we're gone." Sydney said. Everyone started out.  
  
"Oh wait, I forgot something. You all go on. I'll catch up." Kayla lied. Everyone went on. Dewy went to  
  
cleaning up the mess he made in the kitchen while Kayla went to her room to get the invisible object she had so  
  
called forgotten. She waited a few minutes, then left the dorm. She walked down the hall and out the front  
  
doors, heading towards the park.  
  
********************************************************************  
  
Randy and Mickey sat side by side in Film Class, wondering where Kayla was. Professor Perkins had already  
  
started class and she hadn't showed up.  
  
"She said she forgot something." Randy reminded Mickey.  
  
"But that wouldn't have taken so long. She should be here by now." Mickey insisted. "What if something  
  
happened to her?"  
  
"She'll be all right." Randy said thinking. " I have a feeling, I know where she is." Randy paused. "Well  
  
maybe not where she is... but who she's with." Mickey just looked at him unaware of what he was thinking.  
  
********************************************************************  
  
The Park...  
  
Being as early as it was, there were only a few people at the park. Elderly couples sat on benches laughing  
  
together, young children ran around laughing and playing. The whole seen made Kayla smile. She almost  
  
forgot why she was there. She began to look around, searching for Stu. She didn't see him. He had to be  
  
there, he wouldn't call and then not show up. That wasn't like him.  
  
She was about to give up, when she saw him. He was leaned up against a tree on the other side of the park.  
  
Kayla began to walk towards him. When he saw her coming, he stood up straight and leaned away from the  
  
tree. She approached him cautiously. Not that she was afraid of him, but se wasn't sure of what to say. Before  
  
she knew it, she was standing in front of him, staring intently into his eyes.  
  
"I wasn't sure you would come." He said looking away from her.  
  
"I said I would." She told him.  
  
"You wanna walk?" He asked. She nodded and the two began to walk casually through the park . They  
  
walked in silence for a few minutes. Until the question that was on Kayla's mind finally came out.  
  
"Why." She said without looking at him. "Why did you not let me know you were alive?" It took him a few  
  
seconds but he answered her question.  
  
"I couldn't." He said. " I caused you enough trouble and pain. I wanted to rid your life of me, to let you start  
  
over..."  
  
"I cried myself to sleep for months after I thought you died. I don't think I have ever felt pain like that before.  
  
What you put me through..." Kayla said close to tears. She had to grit her teath to keep the tears back.  
  
"Knowing... that you and Billy could do something like that... knowing that you could..."  
  
"I didn't kill anybody." Stu said stopping. He put both his hands on her shoulders and turned her to him.  
  
"You have to believe that Kayla. No matter what they said. No matter what happened, you have to know that I  
  
didn't kill anybody." He said looking her in the eye. "I know you may not believe me..." He trailed off and  
  
looked to the ground., letting go of her. " Billy was my best friend. My Role model to say the least. I did what  
  
he asked. I called Sydney. I called Casey Becker. I was the one on the phone. I made the threatening phone  
  
calls." His voice got louder and he looked at Kayla. "I tied up Mr. Prescott! I attacked Syd at the party! But I  
  
DIDN'T KILL ANYBODY!"  
  
"I believe you." Kayla said as a tear slid down her cheek.  
  
"I wanted to let you know I was alive. Believe me, baby I wanted to. But my mother... they said it was better to  
  
stay away from you."  
  
"You're parents." Kayla said. "You're parents knew?" She gritted her teeth and glared at him.  
  
"They are the only reason I survived. I was pretty fucked up, Kayla. I mean you saw what Sydney did to me."  
  
He took her hand in his. "After I got well I wanted to come find you, but my mother said that you had moved  
  
on. That you no longer needed me. The only reason I am here now is because my mother has..." Stu looked to  
  
the ground. "Well, she's gone." A tear formed in his eye.  
  
"I'm sorry." Kayla said softly.  
  
"I found out, that someone asshole is trying to copy what happened in Woodsboro. I am the one who's been  
  
calling and warning you and your friends. I sent Starr the flowers. I... only wanted to help. I didn't even want  
  
you to see me. I thought my mother was right. I thought you were better of without me."  
  
"No. It hurt me more to loose you, than anything I have ever experienced in my life. I love you Stu. I never got  
  
over you." She put her arms around him. "Tell me." She said softly. "Did you think of me?"  
  
"All the time." He said caressing her hair. "I love you." He whispered, holding her in his arms. She pulled  
  
away from him slowly, looking into his eyes. His mouth quickly met hers and the two lovers shared a kiss that  
  
made them forget about all their problems.  
  
********************************************************************  
  
Randy and the others met at the hospital to take Starr home. Everyone was there...except for Kayla.  
  
"Where's Kayla?" Starr asked noticing one of her friends was not there.  
  
"We're not exactly sure." Mickey told her.  
  
"She's alone?" Starr asked Randy. "What if..."  
  
"No, she's not alone." Randy told her. "Everyone looked at him.  
  
"You know where she is?" Sydney asked him.  
  
"I have a hunch. I don't know for sure. I... come on let's get Starr home. I am sure she wants to get out of this  
  
place." Everyone agreed and they headed for the dorms.  
  
********************************************************************  
  
The Girl's Dorm...  
  
When the friends got to the dorm, they found only Dewy there. Randy was kind of hoping Kayla would be  
  
home. Well now he can talk to Starr. There was something he needed to talk to her about, but first he had to  
  
talk to Dewy.  
  
"Has Kayla been here at all?" Randy asked.  
  
"I haven't seen her since this morning." Dewy told him.  
  
"Getting worried now, aren't you?" Mickey asked.  
  
"No." Randy said. "She'll come home, when she's ready. She's okay. Call it Best Friend intuition." He told  
  
them.  
  
"I hope you're right." Sydney said.  
  
"Randy, will you help me put this stuff away?" Starr asked, holding her suitcase.  
  
"Sure." Randy said taking it from her and going towards her room. Now was his chance.  
  
Once they were in the room, Starr and Randy began to unpack her suitcase and discuss their relationship.  
  
"I want to tell you how much I appreciate all you have done for me." Starr told him, as she folded some of her  
  
clothes and put them away. "I mean you did more for me, than any ... friend would do." Randy looked up at  
  
her. He hoped she was getting at what he thought she was getting at.  
  
"I..." Randy began. He wasn't exactly sure how to say what he wanted to say. So he just basically went with  
  
being blunt. " I like you." He said. "I mean... I... I love you." He told her  
  
"Randy..."  
  
"I fell in love with you Starr. I can't deny it." He sat down on her bed. Starr walked over and joined him.  
  
"Well, that makes it allot easier for me to say..." Randy looked at her. "I love you too Randy." Randy smiled.  
  
He couldn't believe it. His heart was beating so fast, he felt it was about to jump out of his chest. Starr took the  
  
next step, by leaning closer to him and brushing her lips against his. Randy ran his fingers through her hair and  
  
kissed her lips. "I've wanted to do that for a long time."  
  
"Me too." Randy said kissing her again. They continued to kiss and hold each other until they heard the door  
  
to the bedroom open.  
  
"Awww. I'm sorry did I interrupt something. I'm sorry, I'll leave." Kayla said all perky.  
  
"No, you get your happy ass back in here." Randy told her. He stood from the bed and waited as she walked  
  
over to him. "Where have you been? And why wasn't I told of where you were going?"  
  
"Well... dad." Kayla said sarcastically. "... I didn't think it was important, so I..."  
  
"Kayla you had us worried sick. Everyone was worried that you were hurt or..."  
  
"I'm fine, Randy."  
  
"Yeah I knew that." Kayla looked at him questioning. "You were with Stu wern't you?" He asked.  
  
"How did you know?" Kayla asked.  
  
"I'm you're best friend, I know you better than I know myself." Kayla laughed.  
  
"I'm sorry. I should I told you what I was going to do. I won't go off without telling you, anymore. I know it's  
  
not safe to do that." Randy nodded. Kayla looked at Starr. "So..." She grinned. "What's going on here?"  
  
"Well... " Randy smiled. "I think..." He looked at Starr. "I have myself a girlfriend." He smiled. Kayla  
  
screamed and ran over to Starr.  
  
"Oooh!" She squealed. "How exciting!"  
  
"What's going on?" Sydney asked as she and the others appeared in the room.  
  
"We heard a scream." Derek said.  
  
"That was Kayla and her perkiness." Randy laughed.  
  
"Do they know?" Kayla asked, pointing to the others. Randy shook his head no. "Can I tell them!" She  
  
screamed.  
  
"Sure." Randy laughed.  
  
"Starr and Randy are a couple!"  
  
"Reallly!" Sydney and Halle screamed.  
  
"Ow." Mickey said. "What is it with that shrill scream you girls let out when you're excited."  
  
"Not used to the girls screaming Mickey?" Derek asked, grinning. Everyone laughed.  
  
"That's not funny." Mickey said.  
  
********************************************************************  
  
Throughout the next week, everything went pretty much as it normal would. The calls continued, but no more  
  
attacks occurred.  
  
Halle, Sydney, Starr and the guys sat in the living room watching tv, when they heard the phone ring.  
  
"Whose turn is it?" Sydney asked.  
  
"I got it." Randy said getting up and going into the kitchen to get the phone. "Hello."  
  
"Randy." The voice said. "Can I talk to Kayla?" Randy sighed.  
  
"Yeah hold on." He called down the hall to Kayla, who said she'd be right there. "She'll be here in a minute."  
  
He told Stu. "So, you and Kayla getting all cozy again?" He asked. "You're not going to pretend to die again  
  
are you? And put her through hell?"  
  
"Randy, I already apologized.."  
  
"Do you know how many nights she cried over you? I had to hold her until she stopped crying, I was there for  
  
her. You should have been, Stu. You wern't."  
  
"I am now."  
  
"Oh yeah, you just show up out of nowhere and you think its all better? You don't deserve her!" He screamed.  
  
"And she doesn't deserve what you put her through! She was just getting over you and then you just show  
  
up! You jump back into her life like none of this shit ever happened! She's better off without you!"  
  
"RANDY!" Kayla said coming into the kitchen. Randy held the phone out to her. She took it.  
  
"Stu?" She asked.  
  
"Yeah."  
  
"Randy doesn't know what he's talking about." Kayla told him.  
  
"Yeah he does. He's right." Stu said softly. "You are better off without me. You deserve better."  
  
"No." She said about ready to cry.  
  
"I've put you through enough. I never should have thought that things would be the same. I shouldn't have  
  
come back. I'm sorry Kayla."  
  
"What are you saying, Stu?"  
  
"I don't think we should see eachother."  
  
"No, Stu you can't mean that." Tears began to form in her eyes.  
  
"I do. You're better off. I'll always love you, Kayla." The line went dead.  
  
"No!" Kayla screamed. "No!" She threw the phone to the floor and turned to Randy. "How could you?" She  
  
screamed.  
  
"Kayla, I..." Randy began.  
  
"I just got him back!" She screamed. "And now, because of you I've lost him! Again!"  
  
"I was just trying to save you from getting hurt, Kay. I love you. I don't want to see you hurt" Randy pleaded  
  
walking towards her.  
  
"Stay away from me. I don't want to talk to you. You're not my friend. You don't love me!" She was hurting.  
  
"I hate you Randy!" She screamed. "I never want to see you again!" She burst into tears and ran into her room.  
  
"Well, that went well." Mickey mumbled.  
  
"What have I done?"  
  
  
  
1.1.4 Chapter 5: Kayla gets randy  
  
Kayla and Starr's Room.  
  
About an hour after Stu had called, Kayla sat on her bed holding a bottle of Vodka, which she had been hiding  
  
for such an occasion. The bottle was already half empty.  
  
"Mmmm.you want some Mr. Bear?" She asked, holding the bottle out to the stuffed bear that sat on her bed.  
  
"No? Well then get off my bed, ya damn bear." She screamed and threw the bear at the door. Randy walked in  
  
as the bear flew by him.  
  
"Well Hello.Mr. Bear." He laughed. Randy looked at Kayla who had just hidden something under her pillow.  
  
"Randy." She smiled. "Come sit by me." Kayla said patting the spot beside her on the bed.  
  
"Kayla, I'm sorry. I shouldn't have said anything to Stu." He said sitting beside her.  
  
"Its okay Randy." She said giggling.  
  
"Kayla are you." He began. She was acting strange. He had only seen her act this way once before. He leaned  
  
over her and reached under her pillow, pulling out the bottle. "Michaela Marie, you didn't? I can't believe this."  
  
"Oh Randy, lighten up. Let's have a little fun." Kayla grinned.  
  
"What?" Before he could say anymore she had grabbed him by the collar of his shirt and began kissing him. He  
  
pulled away. "Kayla stop this, now!"  
  
"Oh Randy, you know you like it." She smiled, knocking him onto his back and kissing him again. At first he  
  
tried to push her away, but for a brief moment he kissed her back, just as Starr opened the door to the room. As  
  
soon as she saw Randy and Kayla, she turned and left. Kayla started to unbutton Randy's shirt.  
  
"All right, that's enough." Randy said getting up. " No no no!" He kept saying. "I'm not sure if I am telling you  
  
no, or myself." He was disappointed in himself for letting it go on as long as it had.  
  
"Randy, come back."  
  
"No, No! I am not going to come back until you promise to keep your hands to yourself."  
  
"Okay, I promise." Kayla smiled innocently. Randy hesitated for a moment then rejoined her on the bed.  
  
"All right that's better." Kayla began to run her fingers through his hair. "Please stop that." He pleaded.  
  
"Ok." She said kissing him again.  
  
"Kayla! I said no. If you are going to keep doing this, I am going to leave."  
  
"No Randy, don't leave. I'll be good this time, really." Randy gave in and rejoined her on the bed. She kept her  
  
promise this time. She laid her head on his shoulder and put her arms around him. He put his arms around her  
  
and the two friends fell asleep.  
  
***********************************************************************  
  
The next morning the whole gang minus Kayla and Randy were seated at the kitchen table.  
  
"I'm sure you were just mistaken." Sydney told Starr.  
  
"I know what I saw." Starr said gritting her teeth.  
  
"Kayla and Randy are just friends." Mickey insisted. "She told me so."  
  
"Well she's a fucking liar! She told me the same thing. She was all over him last night and he didn't even try to  
  
push her away."  
  
"I'm sure it was all a misunderstanding." Sydney tried to tell her. "Talk to her, ask her."  
  
"I don't want to talk to her. She'll just deny it like she always does!" Starr yelled.  
  
"Hey could you guys cut out the screaming?" Kayla asked as she came into the kitchen. "My head is  
  
throbbing." She said sitting down at the table.  
  
"What's the matter, Kayla?" Mickey asked. "If I didn't know better, I would think you were hung over." Kayla  
  
didn't answer. She just laid her head onto the table. Randy opened the dorm door and walked inside. He looked  
  
exhausted.  
  
"What's up everybody?" He asked. Everyone gave him a blank stare. "Hey Kay, how ya feeling?"  
  
"I have headache."  
  
"Well Kay, I told you about that, you know better." He laughed. "You'll be all right."  
  
"What's wrong with her?" Sydney asked.  
  
"She's just tired. She didn't get much sleep last night."  
  
"Oh? I wonder why not!" Starr screamed.  
  
"What do you mean by that?" Randy asked.  
  
"You know damn well what I mean."  
  
"Would you stop yelling?" Kayla asked softly, her head still on the table.  
  
"Starr, what the hell are you talking about?"  
  
"I'm talking about you and Kayla!"  
  
"Me and Kayla?" What about us?" Randy asked confused.  
  
"You are such a jerk Randy. Sitting there pretending you have no any idea what I am talking about."  
  
"I don't!" He yelled.  
  
"I am talking about you! You slept with Kayla last night!"  
  
"I did what?" Randy asked. "I think I would remember that."  
  
"I saw you-" She yelled and pointed to Kayla who was oblivious to the conversation taking place. "And her!"  
  
"What?"  
  
"Geez Randy! Like you don't know! I saw the two of you last night, in Kayla's room. The room she shares with  
  
me! Next time if you want to sleep with someone in my room, make sure you lock the door!" She screamed and  
  
stormed out of the dorm. Randy's face drained free of color. Kayla looked up at him.  
  
"Oh holy, hell." Randy exclaimed. "She walked in on." He trailed off and covered his face with his hands.  
  
"Randy.I'm sorry." Kayla said softly.  
  
"You mean you guys really did sleep together?" Sydney asked shocked.  
  
"No way." Kayla said then looked at Randy. "Did we?"  
  
"It really depends on your definition of sleeping together. Did we sleep together as in sex? No.  
  
Did we sleep together in the same bed? Yes we did." Randy answered.  
  
"Well then why is Starr so mad?" Kayla asked confused. Randy looked at her. "Randy, what exactly did we do  
  
last night?"  
  
"I don't think you want to discuss this in front of everyone."  
  
"Then let's go somewhere else."  
  
"No. I have to find Starr. You got me into this mess and I have got to get myself out of it." He left the dorm.  
  
***********************************************************************  
  
Starr was sitting by the door to Randy's dorm. Why she was there, she couldn't figure out. She was so used  
  
to coming to Randy when she was upset, and being that she was upset with Randy she didn't know where to  
  
go. Just then a guy with frosted tips came walking by.  
  
"Starr?" He asked. Starr looked up at the stranger.  
  
"How do you know my name?" The stranger smiled, showing his dimples.  
  
"I'm Stuart Macher. I know all of Kayla's friends."  
  
"I'm no longer a friend, I am an enemy." She replied bitterly. Stuart joined her on the floor.  
  
"What happened?"  
  
"She slept with my boyfriend."  
  
"What?" Stu said. You could see the hurt in his eyes.  
  
"Kayla and Randy." She said softly. Stuart laughed.  
  
"How do you know this?"  
  
"I walked in on them. They were kissing, really kissing." She said. "He didn't pull away, he kept kissing her."  
  
"Why would she do that?" Stu wondered. "She wouldn't.unless..." He trailed off.  
  
"Unless what?" Starr asked curiously.  
  
"Well I broke up with her last night, after Randy told me how bad I had hurt her."  
  
"What does that have to do with anything?"  
  
"Well she was hurt, I am sure. She was obviously drunk."  
  
"What makes you say that?"  
  
"You've never seen Kayla drunk huh?" He laughed. "Let me tell you about the first time I met Kayla." He  
  
smiled. "Kayla had just broken up with her boyfriend. What was his name?" Stu thought. "Matthew, she had  
  
just broken up with Matthew and she was at this party. She was devastated, so she did what she thought  
  
would make her feel better, she drank. Well I happen to be the closest male to her at the party and she was  
  
putting the moves on me. I had a girlfriend at the time, but come on this is Kayla, I couldn't fight back, I was  
  
defenseless. Needless to say, I had a great time at the party, fell in love, left my girlfriend and started dating  
  
Kayla."  
  
"Great. So what you're saying is Randy is going to leave me for her."  
  
"No. Listen, when Kayla is hurt, she drinks and does something stupid. Randy, obviously was the most  
  
convenient male around. Randy did not sleep with her. He wouldn't. He respects her too much. Their just  
  
friends."  
  
"I'll never get used to that friendship."  
  
"You're going to have too. I was told from the very beginning that if I couldn't accept Randy I knew where the  
  
door was. I had to accept it and so do you. You have to understand how much they mean to each other and  
  
know that he still loves you too. You're just being selfish. Think about it." Starr nodded. "When Randy comes  
  
to talk to you, listen to him, believe him."  
  
"How do you know he'll come?"  
  
"I know Randy." Starr reached over and gave Stu a hug.  
  
" I don't understand why Sydney killed you in the first place. You're so sweet." Stu just laughed. He looked up  
  
and noticed Randy had just turned the corner.  
  
"I gotta jet." He quickly got to his feet and left. Randy ran to Starr.  
  
"Starr please, you have to listen to me."  
  
"What? I have to listen to you? I don't have to do anything."  
  
"I am going to tell you the truth. I did not sleep with Kayla. She wanted to but, only because she was hurt and  
  
under the influence of alcohol. I pushed her away.granted.not immediately, but I did. We fell asleep in the  
  
same bed that's all. She's my best friend, it's my duty to take care of her. I am glad it was me, any other guy  
  
would have taken advantage of her. Please Starr, you have to believe me."  
  
"I do believe you, Randy." Starr said.  
  
"You do?"  
  
"Yes." She pulled him to her and kissed him.  
  
***********************************************************************  
  
Back at the dorm.  
  
"Okay, am I the only confused one here?" Mickey asked. "Did you and Randy just admit to having sex?"  
  
"No!" Kayla screamed. "Ow, I need to lay down." She said quietly. Derek hit Mickey on the back of the head.  
  
"Ow!"  
  
"You fucker..." Derek laughed. "She has a headache! If you were listening, you would have heard Randy say  
  
they didn't have sex.  
  
"Kayla what happened last night?" Sydney asked.  
  
"I don't remember a lot." She answered truthfully.  
  
"Tell us what you do remember." Halle ordered.  
  
"Stu leaving me and Mr. Bear flying through the air." Mickey and Halle began laughing.  
  
"Mr. Bear flying through the air?" Halle asked.  
  
"What were you smoking?" Mickey asked laughing.  
  
"I wasn't smoking anything!" She screamed. "Would you stop cackling! It hurts my head." The two  
  
immediately stopped laughing.  
  
"Why did Stu leave you?" Syd asked.  
  
"Because of Randy. Randy was mad or something and gave him this speech. When he finally shut-up, he had  
  
totally fucked up my relationship with Stu." She said. "That's all I remember. I'm going to bed." She got up and  
  
stumbled to her room, closing the door behind her.  
  
"Poor Kayla." Sydney replied after hearing the door shut.  
  
"I thought you hated Stu." Halle asked.  
  
"I do now. He's hurt her again!"  
  
"Well I sure as hell wish he was dead." Mickey said angrily.  
  
***********************************************************************  
  
Randy fiddled with the lock on his door. He finally got it open and pulled Starr inside. Randy kissed her  
  
passionately and shut the door.  
  
"Wait." Randy said pulling away."  
  
"What?"  
  
"I love you and I want to.be with you, but there's something I have to do first."  
  
"Your going to her aren't you?"  
  
"Please don't hate me for this, Starr, but I have to set things right with Kayla."  
  
"Randy."  
  
"Please Starr, I have too. You just don't understand."  
  
"Okay, fine go." She said bitterly. Randy looked hurt. "I'll be here when you get back." She smiled and kissed  
  
him.  
  
"Thank you!" He said leaving the room.  
  
************************************************************************  
  
The Girls Dorm.  
  
"Yes I see, uh huh." Dewy said, speaking into the phone. "Okay thank you." He hung up the  
  
phone.  
  
"What's wrong?" Sydney asked  
  
"There was another murder." Dewy said blankly.  
  
"Oh my god." Halle said.  
  
"Who?" Sydney asked.  
  
"Anthony Richards."  
  
"Oh." Sydney said. "He must have known something." Sydney said as Randy walked in.  
  
"I am having one hell of a day." He exclaimed. "One down, one more to go. Where's Kayla?"  
  
"In her room." Sydney said softly. Randy headed down the hall.  
  
"Better lock the door this time." Mickey muttered.  
  
"Better shut the hell up." Randy snapped. He walked down the hall and into Kayla's room. She was lying on her  
  
bed. Randy picked a stuffed bear out of the floor and approached her. "Mr. Bear doesn't like sleeping on the  
  
floor." Randy said holding it out to her. She took it and held it to her. "How ya feeling?"  
  
"Tired. Awful. Ashamed. You name it."  
  
"Everything is going to be fine. Don't beat yourself up."  
  
"Why not? How can you sit here and tell me everything is going to be fine! You always do that, you're always  
  
there for me and how do I repay you? I.hell I don't even know what I did, but it sure pissed Starr off." Kayla  
  
shook her head. "Oh my god, have you talked to her? Did you tell her nothing happened?" She paused.  
  
"Nothing happened, right?"  
  
"Well I wouldn't say nothing."  
  
"What then Randy?"  
  
"We just messed around alittle, that's all."  
  
"Oh geez, Randy I am so sorry. You know how I get."  
  
"Yeah I know."  
  
"You should have left and locked me in my room."  
  
"I was going to leave, but you were pretty damn hard to get away from. Once you set your mind to something,  
  
there's no changing it."  
  
"You told Starr the truth right? Just tell her I am a slut. She thinks that anyway."  
  
"No she doesn't. I told her the truth and we're okay."  
  
"Oh, that's good."  
  
"As a matter of fact, she's waiting for me at my dorm."  
  
"Oooh you go Randy." Kayla giggled.  
  
"Oh, but one more thing, about Stu."  
  
"Please don't. I really don't want to talk about it right now."  
  
"Okay, then I guess I'll go then." He said looking at Kayla as if asking her permission.  
  
"Go on, I'll walk you out." The two left the room and went into the kitchen. There they found the whole gang,  
  
including Starr and Andie Kerr.  
  
"Starr." Randy said.  
  
"Oh Hi Randy." She said handing Andie a tissue. "I heard Andie crying out in the hall so I brought her here."  
  
"Andie what's wrong?" Kayla asked going to her.  
  
"Anthony, he's dead." She began crying again.  
  
"Oh my god, when?" Kayla asked giving her a comforting hug.  
  
"Yesterday sometime. The police found him in the park, he was stabbed to death."  
  
"No wonder he never showed up for our meeting."  
  
"You were going to meet him?" Andie asked shocked. Everyone else looked at Kayla.  
  
"Yes, I um, Anthony called yesterday morning sometime and said he had information about the killer. He  
  
wanted me to meet him at the park."  
  
"And you went? Alone?" Randy asked.  
  
"Well I..." Kayla began.  
  
"Did he tell you anything?" Andie asked.  
  
"No I never saw him." Andie nodded her head and burst into tears again.  
  
"I am so sorry." Kayla said sympathetically.  
  
"You've been saying that a lot lately." Mickey smirked.  
  
"Shut the hell up." Randy snapped.  
  
"Make me."  
  
"I will." He started towards him, but Kayla stood between them.  
  
"Boy, boys, boys, can't we all just get along?"  
  
"Nope." Halle laughed.  
  
"You're not helping." Sydney told her.  
  
"I think you guys should go back to your dorm and let the girls have a little alone time." Dewy said.  
  
"I agree." Starr said. "We'll see you boys tomorrow." She said kissing Randy.  
  
"Yep." Sydney said kissing Derek. Mickey looked at Kayla.  
  
"Oh all right." Kayla said kissing Mickey on the cheek. "Now get out. Bye boys." She said going down the hall  
  
to her room.  
  
"Night." The boys said as they left the dorm. The girls talked to Andie for a bit and told her if she needed  
  
anything to call them. Andie nodded sincerely and went to her own dorm.  
  
"What a night." Halle said.  
  
"You're telling me." Starr sighed.  
  
"I told you it was a misunderstanding." Sydney said. "It was, right?"  
  
"Yes, you were right." Starr smiled. "I guess I should go apologize to Kayla, huh?"  
  
"Yeah, she feels pretty bad."  
  
"Wait a minute. So if Randy and Kayla didn't sleep together, what did they do?" Halle asked.  
  
"I don' know and I really don't want to. Now if y'all will excuse me I am going to talk to Kayla."  
  
Starr said as she left the room.  
  
************************************************************************  
  
Starr and Kayla's Room...  
  
Kayla was rummaging through some old boxes when Starr entered.  
  
"What's up?" Starr asked.  
  
"Nothing, really." Kayla said looking up. "Just looking through some old boxes. Oh my god look at this!" She  
  
said holding up pictures.  
  
"Is that you and Randy?" Starr said taking the picture. It was of a little red headed girl and a bleach blond boy.  
  
"Yeah, look at his hair. In the summer, the sun would always turn his hair blond." Kayla smiled.  
  
"How old were y'all?"  
  
"Oh, I don't know, two or three."  
  
"Your friendship goes way back, huh?"  
  
"Sure does. He's the bestest friend anyone could ever have. No one else would put up with all my shit."  
  
"He loves you." Starr said. Kayla smiled.  
  
"He loves you too, ya know and he would never."  
  
"I know.I know." Starr paused. "I talked to Stu." Kayla's eyes widened.  
  
"Stu, really? What did he say?"  
  
"I told him about what I thought happened between you two and he told me that Randy would never do that.  
  
He said Randy respects you too much." Kayla nodded. "He also told me about when you broke up with  
  
Matthew and you and him got together."  
  
"Oh my god. That was the first time, I ever drank."  
  
"He said, he had a girlfriend at the time."  
  
"Yeah, Tatum Riley, Dewy's little sister. She was a friend of mine."  
  
"And you stole her boyfriend?"  
  
"Not purposely. I told her I wouldn't go out with him if she didn't want me too and she said she didn't. He got  
  
real mad and we had this big blowout that caused major frustration between the whole group of friends, but in  
  
the end Tatum and I remained friends and Stuart and I started dating."  
  
"And you fell in love?"  
  
"I fell hard." Kayla said. Starr smiled.  
  
"Stu said he broke up with you yesterday to save you from being hurt again."  
  
"I know he means well, but it still hurts. I don't care.I just.you wouldn't understand."  
  
"You don't care about the past, you have the chance to be with him and that's all that matters."  
  
Starr said.  
  
"You do understand."  
  
"I do. I am sorry about the way, I've been acting."  
  
"And I am sorry for."  
  
"For messing around with my boyfriend?"  
  
"Yeah, I am very sorry. I wouldn't have even tried but."  
  
"It's okay. It's in the past." Starr said smiling. Kayla laughed.  
  
************************************************************************  
  
The Next Morning.  
  
There was a knock on the girl's door. Halle went to answer it.  
  
"Randy, Mickey, Derek, Hi!" She greeted them.  
  
"You ladies, ready?" Derek asked.  
  
"Almost."  
  
"Where's Starr?" Randy asked.  
  
"In her room."  
  
"Is she decent?"  
  
"Yeah, I guess."  
  
"Okay thanks." Randy said walking to Kayla and Starr's room. He knocked on the door.  
  
"Randy, Hi!" Starr said opening the door.  
  
"Ready?"  
  
"Yeah, let me get my notebook."  
  
"Taking us to class?" Kayla asked coming to the door.  
  
" We're safer if we travel in groups. You know that."  
  
"Yeah I know." Kayla walked passed Randy and into the living room where everyone sat.  
  
"Keep an eye on them." Dewy told the guys.  
  
"We will." Derek promised.  
  
"Hey, Kayla feeling better today?" Mickey asked.  
  
"I'm fine. Let's go to class."  
  
"Randy! Starr!" Sydney called. "We're ready to go!"  
  
"They're probably making out." Halle snickered.  
  
"Or something else." Mickey laughed.  
  
"I seriously doubt that." Sydney said. Randy and Starr came walking into the living room, laughing.  
  
"What's so funny?" Kayla asked.  
  
"My earring got stuck on his shirt, we couldn't get apart." Starr laughed.  
  
"I think I broke it."  
  
"I don't see the funny part." Mickey replied.  
  
"You had to be there." Kayla said hitting him.  
  
"I'm glad I wasn't there. I might have seen more then my stomach could handle."  
  
"Shut the hell up!" Randy laughed.  
  
"Is that your favorite phrase?" Mickey asked. Randy laughed.  
  
"Let's get to class." Halle insisted.  
  
************************************************************************  
  
Film Class.  
  
The four who were in that class walked in and took their seats. When the professor entered, he noticed that all  
  
of the seats were filled.  
  
"It's nice of all of you to join us." He said cheerily.  
  
"Well we've been through hell for the past week." Randy said.  
  
"Yes I am aware of that. We're glad to have all of you back. We can't let death slow us down.  
  
Let's move on." As the class went on, the conversation turned to horror flicks and soon everyone began to  
  
talk about 'Stab'.  
  
"I have to ask." Some student said. "Was 'Stab' true?"  
  
"Some of it. Most of it was lies. I am surprised they even got our names right." Randy answered.  
  
After their last class everyone went to get something to eat at their favorite place, 'Jack's Pizza'.  
  
"Okay, now that classes are over until next week, what are we going to do this weekend?" Derek asked with a  
  
mouth full of pizza.  
  
"Tomorrow, we are going shopping for Halloween costumes!" Halle said excitedly.  
  
"Except me. I'll come along, but I already have my costume." Randy stated.  
  
"What are you going to be?" Starr asked curiously.  
  
"You'll find out on Halloween." He answered.  
  
"You won't even tell Starr? You're own girlfriend? I'd be ashamed." Kayla said trying to pull a guilt trip.  
  
"Nope. She'll find out on Halloween just like everyone else."  
  
"That's mean Randy. Come on what are you going to be?" Halle asked.  
  
"Like I said, you will all find out on Halloween."  
  
************************************************************************  
  
The Parking Lot.  
  
"We're heading back to the girl's dorm." Randy said as they all got out of their cars.  
  
"Me too." Kayla said.  
  
"I'm with Kayla." Mickey said.  
  
"Me too." Halle said.  
  
"I'm going to my dorm. I have to go get my eggby." Derek said.  
  
"Your what?" Mickey asked.  
  
"My eggby." Derek said softly.  
  
"Okay, I'm not even going to ask." Mickey said laughing.  
  
"I'll go with you Derek." Sydney said.  
  
************************************************************************  
  
The Hall.  
  
Derek got his key out of his pocket. He was about to put the key in the slot when the door opened.  
  
"Umm, Derek, this can't be good." Sydney said.  
  
"Shhh." He said pushing the door open all the way and looking inside.  
  
"Oh my God!" Sydney gasped. Lamps were broken on the floor, the couch cushions were thrown everywhere,  
  
and papers were scattered about. Derek and Sydney cautiously walked in, hand-in-hand. They look around and  
  
all of a sudden the door slammed shut behind them. They quickly turn to see a figure dressed in a Father Death  
  
Costume. The figure held up an extremely large kitchen knife. He lunged towards Sydney, but missed and hit  
  
Derek in the arm. Derek screamed out in pain, as the figure quickly opened the door and ran out.  
  
"Oh my God, Derek!" Sydney screamed.  
  
"It's all right. I'm okay. It wasn't deep. Let's just get out of here." Derek said in pain.  
  
************************************************************************  
  
The Girl's Dorm.  
  
Starr sat in the Living Room waiting for the TGIF shows to come on. She wanted to see the premiere of her  
  
favorite band, 'N Sync's new single, "God must have spent a little more time on you." When it began, she  
  
screamed and got as close to the television as she could possibly get.  
  
"Starr, you're acting like a Teeny Bopper! Come on, you're practically drooling over those people, who call  
  
themselves a band." Kayla teased.  
  
"I am not drooling!" She exclaimed.  
  
"Yes you are! Who are these guys anyway?"  
  
"'N Sync." Starr said excitedly. "Oh my God, there's Lance!"  
  
"Okay, somebody call 911, Starr's going into hysterics Call an Ambulance!"  
  
"AmbuLANCE!" Starr laughed.  
  
"Oh geez." Kayla sighed. All of a sudden the door swung open and Sydney walked in. She was hysterical.  
  
Derek came in behind her. "Oh my God, what happened?" Kayla asked, seeing the blood on his arm.  
  
"He was attacked! The killer.he.he." Sydney stammered.  
  
"He trashed our dorm and when we entered he attacked me." Derek filled everyone in.  
  
"He was after me." Sydney said softly. Starr forced herself to turn away from the TV.  
  
"Syd, are you alright?"  
  
"Yeah."  
  
"Good." Starr turned back to the TV. "Look there's LANCE!" She squealed with delight.  
  
"Who the hell is Lance?" Sydney asked.  
  
"The other guy she's in love with." Randy replied dryly.  
  
"Randy, hush. You know I love you the most. It's just Lance is.wow!"  
  
"Oh and what am I, chopped liver?" He asked alittle frustrated. The video ended and Starr turned the TV off.  
  
"No your not chopped liver." She said kissing him.  
  
"Okay, enough about this Lance guy and chopped liver." Dewy said. "The killer was in your dorm?"  
  
"Yeah." Derek said.  
  
"Come on Derek, we'll get that arm cleaned up." Halle said, leading Derek to the bathroom.  
  
"Are you okay Syd?" Dewy asked.  
  
"Yeah, I'm fine. Just a little shaken up." She answered. " We walked in the dorm and saw that it was trashed.  
  
Then the killer lunged at me, but I moved and he got Derek. Then the killer ran out."  
  
"This fucker, is really pissing me off!" Randy yelled. "Why doesn't he just kill us all and get it over with. These  
  
fucking games are getting old!"  
  
"Randy, don't talk like that!" Starr yelled.  
  
"I'm sorry, but something has to be done about this." Halle and Derek came back in the Living  
  
Room.  
  
"Listen." Dewy started. "You guys are staying here tonight. You are not going back to your dorm."  
  
************************************************************************  
  
1.1.5 Chapter 6: Randy breaks a rule  
  
Later that night.  
  
"I'm tired, I'm going to bed." Sydney said.  
  
"Me too." Halle walked off after Sydney.  
  
"They've got the right idea." Starr said walking over to Randy and giving him a kiss.  
  
"Question time. Where do we sleep?" Mickey asked.  
  
"I call the couch." Randy said.  
  
"Mickey, you and Derek can sleep on the floor. Girls in their rooms."  
  
"I can't sleep with Derek, we're not married!" Mickey laughed.  
  
"That never stopped you before." Randy said glancing at Kayla.  
  
"Ha. Randy can I talk you for a second." She smiled.  
  
"Umm yeah. Sure."  
  
"Why don't you take my room, I'll sleep in here." She whispered.  
  
"But why would I want your room?"  
  
"For the simple fact that it's Starr's room too. Think about it doofus."  
  
"Oooh. Thanks, Kay." Randy said smiling.  
  
"It's the least I can do. I mean after I almost broke you two up. Just don't do anything on my bed, kay?" She  
  
kissed him on the cheek.  
  
"Good night everyone." Randy called as he walked down the hall to Kayla & Starr's room.  
  
"Where is he going?" Dewy asked.  
  
"My room. I let him have my bed." Kayla answered.  
  
"Why?"  
  
"Because, um, he has a bad back." She lied.  
  
"So we get to bunk with you Kayla?" Mickey asked intrigued.  
  
"Keep away." Kayla warned. " Or you'll never be able to father children."  
  
"Yes ma'am." Mickey said. Derek and Dewy laughed. Dewy regained his composure.  
  
"Kayla, you take the couch. Mickey.other side of the room." He ordered.  
  
************************************************************************  
  
Meanwhile Randy made his way to Starr's bed. The room was pitch black, he couldn't hardly see anything.  
  
"Starr." He whispered.  
  
"Randy? What are you doing here?" Starr asked sitting up in her bed. Randy brought his lips to hers in a long  
  
passionate kiss.  
  
"Kayla's way of saying, she's sorry. She's out there, I'm in here."  
  
"Remind me to thank her in the morning." She said before kissing him anxiously. Randy lowered his body to  
  
hers, kissing her intensely. He parted from her only long enough to remove his T-shirt then kissed her again.  
  
They parted again as Randy lifted Starr's nightgown off her. Starr moved her hands to the button of Randy's  
  
jeans and unbuttoned them. Then slowly, she unzipped them and slid them off him.  
  
************************************************************************  
  
The next morning everyone except for Randy and Starr were in the kitchen having breakfast.  
  
"How late are those two going to sleep?" Sydney asked.  
  
"I have no idea." Halle shook her head. Kayla got up from the table and walked down the hall to her bedroom  
  
door, jiggled it and returned to the kitchen.  
  
"It's locked." She laughed.  
  
"Big deal, it's locked." Mickey shrugged.  
  
"I have to do something." Kayla said. She went back down the hall and into Syndey and Halle's room. Then  
  
after walking through the bathroom she entered her room. "Ahhh, sweet." She smiled, seeing Randy and Starr  
  
asleep in each other's arms. She quietly searched through her closet looking for something to wear. She pulled  
  
out a pair of jeans and a long white dress shirt. She went into the bathroom and changed into the outfit. After  
  
fixing her hair and make-up she pulled on a black sweater and some boots. Once she was done she started to  
  
leave, but the door was locked. She smiled and unlocked it. She took one more look at Randy and a smile  
  
formed on her face. She hurried into the kitchen. "Where's the camera?" She asked looking through the  
  
cabinets. Everyone shrugged.  
  
"Why do you need a camera?" Syndey asked.  
  
"Remember a last year when Randy took that picture of me and Stu?"  
  
"What picture?" Syndey asked, then realizing. "Oh that one. Yeah."  
  
"I'm getting even." She laughed and ran off down the hall.  
  
Everyone in the kitchen was a little confused by Kayla's comment. All of a sudden, they heard Starr scream  
  
and Kayla ran out into the living room laughing hysterically. A minute later Randy came out half dressed and  
  
looking for Kayla. It was not much longer before Starr came out wearing Randy's T-shirt.  
  
"Kayla, what's the matter with you?" Mickey asked.  
  
"Oh nothing, just a picture I took."  
  
"Let me see it."  
  
"Michaela Marie Johnson don't you dare!" Randy screamed.  
  
"Ooh, my whole name. I'm scared." She giggled.  
  
"Give it to me, please."  
  
"You want it? Come and get it." She started running around the dorm. Randy laughed and darted after her.  
  
"With these two around everyday is like an episode of Jerry Springer." Sydney exclaimed. Starr sat at the  
  
kitchen table, glaring at Kayla.  
  
"What's wrong Starr?" Dewy asked.  
  
"I can not believe she did that!" Starr hissed. Kayla jumped over the couch and landed safely on the other  
  
side. Randy attempted the same move but fell to the floor laughing. Kayla took the opportunity to put the  
  
picture in her front pocket. Randy got up and moved toward Kayla.  
  
"You wouldn't." Kayla laughed.  
  
"Oh I wouldn't?" Randy asked pulling her into his arms and reaching for the picture in her pocket. Starr jumped  
  
out of her chair, knocking it down and glared at Randy. He quickly moved away from Kayla. "Mickey, could  
  
you get this picture for me?" Mickey grinned.  
  
"Gladly." He stood up and started toward her.  
  
"Mickey, remember last night when I told you what I'd do if you came near me?" Kayla asked.  
  
"Yeah."  
  
"Take one more step and I'll become the next Lorana Bobbit." Mickey stepped away.  
  
"Sorry Randy." Mickey said softly. Randy nodded and headed towards Starr. He put his arms around her from  
  
behind.  
  
"Randy, don't." Starr told him, stepping out of his embrace. "You want to hold someone so bad, hold your  
  
precious Kayla. I'm sure you really wanted to reach into her pocket!" She screamed and ran to her room.  
  
"Awww geezus.Kayla! You must always cause trouble, huh?" Randy shook his head.  
  
"I'll talk to her." Halle said going into Starr's room.  
  
************************************************************************  
  
Starr was sitting on her bed, thinking about how great last night was. Last night being made possible by Kayla,  
  
then this morning's little event. Starr gritted her teeth.  
  
"Damn it!" She yelled at herself. "Why did I yell at Randy? I am mad at her!" Somebody knocked on the  
  
door. "Who is it and what do you want?"  
  
"It's Halle and you better open this fucking door before I break it down!" Halle yelled from outside the door.  
  
Starr got up and opened the door. She stepped back allowing Halle to walk in and then shut the door again.  
  
"What?" Starr asked.  
  
"What the fuck was that? Randy was trying to get a picture that Kayla obviously should not have had. Why  
  
did you yell at him?"  
  
"I don't know." Starr replied quietly.  
  
"You don't know? What the hell kind of answer is that?"  
  
"Halle you don't understand. I love Randy and well. Kayla is always putting him in compromising positions  
  
that I don't like."  
  
"She his best friend! That is her job! Why do you have to yell at him?"  
  
"Look Halle, I didn't mean to yell at him. If you knew about my last boyfriend, you'd know why I get so angry."  
  
************************************************************************  
  
"Look, I'm sorry Randy. How was I supposed to know, you'd try and get the picture out of my pocket?"  
  
"I'm a guy, Kayla."  
  
"I'm aware of that."  
  
"Starr and I just got over the last fight we got into that was caused by.ummm let me think.You! Now I gotta  
  
get myself out of this one."  
  
"You two have an interesting relationship." Derek smirked. "You never know what's going to happen."  
  
"That's for sure." Randy agreed.  
  
"What exactly was that picture of?" Dewy asked curiously.  
  
"Oh it was." Kayla started.  
  
"Nothing." Randy finished.  
  
"All that fuss over nothing?"  
  
"You know Kayla and me. We'd fight over the color of the sky." Randy told him. "Which by the way is blue."  
  
"It's white." Kayla said.  
  
"See."  
  
************************************************************************  
  
Andie Kerr's Dorm.  
  
The telephone rang and Andie answered it.  
  
"Hello?"  
  
"Did you get him?" The raspy voice on the other end asked.  
  
"No, he wasn't there. I'm sorry."  
  
"Okay, I'll try Saturday at the party."  
  
"I'm really sorry."  
  
"Don't worry about it, hon. Bye. Love you."  
  
"I love you too." The line went dead.  
  
************************************************************************  
  
"Your boyfriend slept with another girl because you said you weren't ready?" Halle asked in shock.  
  
"Yeah." Starr replied sadly. She had told Halle what happened with her ex in Texas.  
  
"I'm so sorry."  
  
"No, don't be. It was bound to happen."  
  
"Have you told Randy or Kayla? This would really help them understand.."  
  
"No and I don't intend to." She said cutting her off.  
  
************************************************************************  
  
"Randy, come with me." Kayla said grabbing his hand and pulling him outside the dorm.  
  
"What?"  
  
"What? What? God, I am so sick of this whole thing! Why is Starr so fucking jealous of me?"  
  
"Obvious reasons Kayla. Same reason every girl I have ever dated was jealous of you, same reason every guy  
  
you ever had hated me."  
  
"So what do you want to do, Randy?" I know you like Starr and I don't want to ruin this relationship for you."  
  
"I know that Kayla."  
  
" Well what are you going to do, huh?"  
  
"There's nothing I can do. She won't believe that there's nothing going on between us."  
  
"Maybe if I tell her I'm not trying to take you away from her."  
  
"Haven't you already told her that?"  
  
"Yeah."  
  
"Well I'll tell her we're just friends and she's going to have to deal with it." Randy said, starting back inside.  
  
"No! You do not deserve to be yelled at. I'll yell at her.I mean talk to her."  
  
"What's the use? Maybe it wasn't meant to be. Ever seen that movie, My Best Friend's Wedding?"  
  
"Don't go there, Randall Harvey. Everything will be fine. You know what you can do for me?"  
  
"What?"  
  
"First of all, get in there and put on a shirt." She laughed as she opened the door and the two walked in.  
  
"Then." She noticed everyone watching her, so she leaned closer to him and whispered something in his ear.  
  
"Who lives there?" He asked as Starr and Halle came into the kitchen.  
  
"Think about it for a second, Randy." Kayla said as Starr threw Randy's shirt at her. Kayla glared at her.  
  
"Oh you mean."  
  
"Yes, you go and I'll take care of everything." She smiled and shoved his shirt at him. "Starr, can we talk?"  
  
Starr got up and walked into the bedroom.  
  
"Kayla." Randy started.  
  
"Go." She insisted. He nodded and she walked down the hall into her bedroom. When she got in there, she  
  
found Starr sitting on the floor flipping through a magazine.  
  
"Don't even try to apologize." Starr snapped.  
  
"Oh I'm not! I have nothing to apologize for."  
  
"The hell you don't!"  
  
"That's right, I don't! For the last fucking time.I am not sleeping with Randy! I have never and I do not plan  
  
on ever! I am his best friend! Yeah we flirt alittle at times, but that is it. If you are going to be a part of his life,  
  
your going to have to deal with the fact that he loves me too!" Starr sat quietly. "I thought you were different, I  
  
thought you understood, but your not and you don't understand! Randy doesn't want me as a  
  
girlfriend.lover.significant other or whatever!" Kayla paused. "You've got to trust Randy. Without trust, a  
  
relationship is nothing. Please, if your going to get mad and bitch at someone, bitch at me, because Randy  
  
doesn't deserve your shit."  
  
"Your right." Starr said softly.  
  
"You're not listening! I said." She paused. "Did you just agree with me?"  
  
"Your right. You are so right. I overreacted, but if you knew what I've been through in the past with my last  
  
boyfriend you would understand." Starr said.  
  
"You were hurt in that past?" Kayla asked.  
  
"My last boyfriend.Brandon cheated on me."  
  
"Well Randy isn't Brandon and he would never ever hurt you."  
  
"I know that now."  
  
"Okay good. Have we just ended our third fight?" Kayla asked. Starr laughed.  
  
"Yep. But I am waiting for the fourth." They both laughed.  
  
************************************************************************  
  
Randy cautiously walked up to the door of the old abandoned house across from the park.  
  
"I can't believe I am doing this." Randy muttered to himself. He knocked on the door quietly and when no one  
  
answered, walked in. The House looked like the setting for the perfect Horror movie. "Stu?" He called. "What  
  
if Stu is the killer?" Randy wondered to himself. Just the thought of that made him shiver. Just then, a thought  
  
hit him. "What if Stu wasn't the only one who survived Woodsboro?" Randy cringed. "Billy?" He called  
  
softly.  
  
"Billy doesn't live here anymore." Stu said from behind him. Randy turned quickly.  
  
"You scared the shit out of me."  
  
"My bad." Stu said grinning.  
  
"Wait a second, did you say Billy didn't live. "  
  
"It was only a joke, my man." Stu laughed uneasily. Randy nodded, his heart still beating fast.  
  
"So what brings you to my humble abode? Let me show you around." Stu turned and headed down the hall.  
  
"Well." Randy began. He made sure to stay right behind Stu. He didn't want to get lost. "I came to  
  
apologize." Stu stopped walking once he had turned into the room where he had been staying.  
  
"Apologize for what?" Stu asked confused.  
  
"For what I said about Kayla. About you hurting her and saying that you did not even deserve her."  
  
"You were right, Randy."  
  
"No I wasn't. Having to deal with losing you again is hurting her more then anything. I don't know why, but  
  
she loves you man."  
  
"I love her too."  
  
" I know and that's why I have admitted that I was wrong."  
  
"Ooh I have to get my camera!" Stu acted as if he was taking a picture. " This is the day Randy admitted for  
  
the first time, that he was wrong."  
  
"Oh please, no! I've had way too much exposure to cameras for one day." Randy sighed, remembering the  
  
event that took place this morning. "So if you would.please go shopping with us today?" Randy asked,  
  
almost begging.  
  
"Are you begging me?" Stu asked grinning.  
  
"Yes I am!" Randy got down on his knees. "Will you please come with us shopping. My life depends on it."  
  
Stu laughed.  
  
"Well if you put it that way, I think I'll stay here."  
  
"Stu!"  
  
"Okay, okay I'll go."  
  
************************************************************************  
  
Back at the girl's dorm.  
  
"So how is everyone today?" Mickey asked. "Does anyone else have anything interesting to share?"  
  
"Actually.me and Syd were thinking about getting matching tattoos." Derek snickered.  
  
"Oh really? Where's it going to be?" Mickey asked.  
  
"You'll never see it." Derek smirked. Everyone laughed. Just then Randy walked through the door.  
  
"Guess who's here?" He asked.  
  
"Umm.Randy?" Mickey guessed.  
  
"Besides me, doofus."  
  
"Why does everyone call me doofus?"  
  
"Perhaps because you are a doofus." Stu said walking in. "Or so I've heard." Mickey grew quiet, recognizing  
  
Stu as the man who took Kayla from him.  
  
"Don't everybody talk at once." Randy said smiling. "All right, for those of you who don't know, this is the  
  
always talked about but hardly ever seen.Stu Macher."  
  
"Hello." He smiled, showing his dimples. Everyone greeted him politely except for Dewy and Sydney. They  
  
just stared at him unable to say a word.  
  
"Yeah Randy should be back soon." Kayla told Starr as they walked into the kitchen. "He just went to." She  
  
stopped when she saw Stu.  
  
"Long time, no see." Stu said smiling.  
  
"I thought you didn't want to see me anymore."  
  
"Well a certain friend of ours convinced me otherwise. He said I really hurt you this time." Kayla nodded.  
  
"Then after talking to Starr." He paused. "I learned you got yourself into a little trouble." He looked at Randy  
  
and grinned. Randy turned and left the room.  
  
"Well you know me." She laughed slightly. Stu smiled and stepped towards her putting his arms around her.  
  
Randy reappeared with a camera in his hand.  
  
"Aw.it's a Kodak moment." He said snapping a picture. He took the picture and waved it in the air allowing it  
  
to dry.  
  
"What's with all this picture taking? Is it National picture day or something?" Mickey asked.  
  
"See why we call him Doofus?" Randy told Stu. Everyone laughed.  
  
"Hey what's this?" Stu asked pulling a Polaroid from Kayla's pocket.  
  
"Oh, um nothing." Kayla said taking it from him before he had the chance to look at it. "Here Randy. I really  
  
don't think I need this." She handed him the picture. He smiled and gave her the picture he had just taken.  
  
"Will we ever know what that picture was of?" Mickey asked.  
  
"No." Randy told him as he put the picture in his own pocket.  
  
"Oh, um Starr, don't you have something to tell Randy?" Kayla asked.  
  
"Tell me what?" Randy asked confused.  
  
"Nothing." Starr walked over to Randy, gave him a hug and whispered, "I'm sorry."  
  
"It's all right."  
  
"No, it's not all right." Starr said taking a step back. "Ya know what? Kayla's right, maybe there is something I  
  
should tell you." She took Randy's hand and led him down the hall to her room.  
  
"Okay, am I the only one confused.again?" Mickey asked. " I thought she didn't have anything to say to  
  
him?"  
  
"Shut-up Doofus." Kayla said.  
  
"There we go with the doofus thing again!"  
  
"Now now, quit calling the doofus a doofus." Dewy told them.  
  
"Thank you, Dewy." Mickey replied. "I think." Starr and Randy walked into the kitchen.  
  
"You guys all right now?" Sydney asked.  
  
"Yeah, we're fine." Randy answered.  
  
"Good, now it's my turn. Randy we need to talk." Sydney said getting up out of her chair.  
  
"Ain't I the popular one." Randy smiled.  
  
"Come on, Randy." Sydney forced a smile.  
  
"I don't think I want to." He recognized her angry tone.  
  
"Come on, Randy." She said again.  
  
"Okay okay." Sydney grabbed Randy by the arm and pulled him out the door into the hallway.  
  
"What was that all about?" Halle asked.  
  
"Me." Stu answered.  
  
"You?" Halle asked confused.  
  
"Well she doesn't like me too much, seeing as though my best friend, her ex boyfriend and I were  
  
partners.hmmm."  
  
"Well it doesn't matter, what she thinks or anyone else for that matter." Kayla said giving Stu a kiss.  
  
************************************************************************  
  
"Are you crazy? Why did you bring him here?" Sydney yelled.  
  
"He's Kayla's boyfriend."  
  
"Ex! Ex-boyfriend Randy! Dead boyfriend!"  
  
"He doesn't seem dead to me."  
  
"He broke up with her, he hurt her! He tried to kill us, our friends! How dare you bring him here!"  
  
"Hey!" Randy snapped. " He practically saved Starr's life, he brought her back to me, he's been warning us  
  
when trouble's around and he makes my best friend happy! Don't even say I did the wrong thing! Damn it  
  
Syd, we owe him everything!"  
  
"Randy, he's a killer!"  
  
"Not anymore! Now if you'll excuse me, I have a girlfriend in there that wants me to help her pick out a  
  
Halloween costume." He walked back into the dorm. " Ready to go shopping?" Randy asked walking over to  
  
Starr and grabbing her hand.  
  
"Yep, let's go!" Starr said planting a quick kiss on Randy's cheek. They walked out of the kitchen and grabbed  
  
their coats before they left the room. Everyone else followed, except for Dewy who had decided to stay and get  
  
a little peace and quiet.  
  
************************************************************************  
  
The Spooky Boutique- The Hippest Halloween Shop in town  
  
The store was full of last minute shoppers who still hadn't found the perfect costume.  
  
"Okay, I've got mine. Black suit, a cape, fake teeth and who could forget.fake blood." Mickey said showing  
  
everyone his purchases.  
  
"I just got the last Tina Turner outfit!" Halle screamed.  
  
"Tina who?" Mickey asked.  
  
"Tina Turner! As in, what's love got to do, got to do with it." Halle began singing the familiar song.  
  
"Oh I like that song." Mickey said and the two began singing and dancing around.  
  
"Let's pretend we don't know them." Kayla said grabbing Stu's hand and pulling him away.  
  
"I don't know them." Stu smirked.  
  
"Then it should be easy for you.buddy." Randy laughed as he and Starr followed them to a rack of costumes.  
  
As the girls looked through costumes, the guys chatted.  
  
"So what are you going to be for Halloween?" Stu asked Randy.  
  
"It's a surprise. What about you?"  
  
"I was just going to be me."  
  
"Scary enough."  
  
"Oh look!" Kayla said holding up an Egyptian looking gown. "I have always wanted to be Cleopatra! How do I  
  
look?" She asked putting the black wig on and holding the gown in front of her.  
  
"Beautiful." Randy said.  
  
"You look too covered." Stu added.  
  
"Definitely too covered." Randy agreed.  
  
"Well I'm getting it anyway." Kayla said turning to look at Starr who was still looking through the costumes.  
  
"Oh Starr that is so you!" Kayla said pulling a Genie like costume from the rack. "Look it comes complete with a  
  
black wig and extra veils, just in case you lose the other seven."  
  
"I'll help her lose them." Randy smirked.  
  
"I don't know Kayla, are you sure it's me?"  
  
" It's you girl."  
  
"Are you sure it's not too revealing?"  
  
"No. Definitely not too revealing. Right Stu?" Randy said quickly.  
  
"Definitely not."  
  
"Well okay." She said still a little unsure. "I'll get it."  
  
"Let's pay for our stuff and find the rest of the gang." Kayla said.  
  
***********************************************************************  
  
Jack's Pizza- Obviously the only joint in town  
  
Tired and almost broke from their little shopping spree the gang gathered around a table.  
  
"So Derek, Sydney what are y'all going to be?" Starr asked.  
  
"Jomeo and Ruliet." Derek answered.  
  
"Romeo and Juliet." Sydney corrected.  
  
"Complete with tights and all." Derek shook his head.  
  
"A little excited about the tights part huh?" Mickey laughed.  
  
"What are you going to be, Mick?" Derek asked.  
  
"A vampire. The only time of year I can bite people and not get slapped." Everyone laughed.  
  
"Do you enjoy biting people?" Randy asked.  
  
"Yes I do."  
  
"Uh huh, I see and how long has this been going on?" Randy asked pretending to be a Psychiatrist.  
  
"Since I was three. My mom ran away to join the circus and I snapped." He looked teary-eyed.  
  
Everyone laughed.  
  
"So tell us Kayla does Mickey bite?" Kayla looked at Randy.  
  
"Yeah, Kayla.does he?" Stu asked her.  
  
"Sometimes." She answered. "If he hasn't eaten in a few hours." Everyone laughed.  
  
***********************************************************************  
  
The girl's dorm-  
  
When everyone came in they found that Dewy was gone.  
  
"Where could he be?" Sydney asked.  
  
"Who knows.wait a second." She said pulling a sticky note off the refrigerator. "Gone out, be back soon." She  
  
read. "Love Dewy."  
  
"Oh that explains it, he's out." Halle said.  
  
"Probably got himself a woman friend." Randy suggested.  
  
"Oh yeah." Mickey said. Everyone was quiet for a moment until Stu spoke up.  
  
"Well I guess I should go."  
  
"You don't have too." Kayla said putting her arms around him.  
  
"I have to leave sometime."  
  
"Not necessarily." Kayla said grinning. "You could stay the night."  
  
"Oh really?"  
  
"Yeah after all it is my turn. I let Starr and Randy use the room last night."  
  
"Oh really?" Stu asked looking at Randy. "So you finally broke rule number one, huh?"  
  
"Do we really have to talk about this right now?" Randy asked.  
  
"Good going my man." Stu said patting Randy's back.  
  
"Okay, really I don't think everyone needs to know about my sex life."  
  
"Sex life?" Sydney asked.  
  
"Okay fine.yes we slept together last night, okay!""  
  
"That's explains the picture." Mickey smirked.  
  
"All right you guys. Your acting like Randy's sex life is your business. I'm his best friend, it's my business."  
  
Kayla said.  
  
"That's right!" Randy begin but realized what he had said. He shook his head. "Wait a second."  
  
"Your right Kayla, we'll stop." Stu said.  
  
"Thanks Kayla, even though you started this conversation. " Starr put her arms around Randy's waist in a hug.  
  
"Oh, Kayla I almost forgot, thank you for making last night possible." Starr said.  
  
"Your not helping." Randy told her. "I'm exhausted. Taking girls shopping can really drain a guy." Randy said.  
  
"Come on." Starr said leading to her bedroom.  
  
"Hey!" Kayla called after them. "It's my turn!"  
  
"Doesn't look like it anymore." Stu laughed. "I really need to get going."  
  
"But." Kayla trailed off. "Hang on." She walked down the hall into Syd and Halle's room through the  
  
bathroom and into the room she and Starr shared. Starr and Randy had already fallen asleep. She crept into the  
  
room quietly and packed a bag. Then she returned to the living room. "Okay, let's go."  
  
"Where are we going?" Stu asked.  
  
"To your place." She informed him.  
  
"It's boring there, what would we do?"  
  
"I'm sure we'll find something fun to do." Kayla smiled.  
  
"Okay, if you really wanna go..."  
  
"Bye guys!" She and Stu disappeared out the door.  
  
"I so wish he was dead!" Mickey screamed.  
  
"Calm down Mick, let it go." Halle told him.  
  
"He's going to hurt her again, I just know it."  
  
"Well at least I am not the only one who doesn't trust him." Sydney said.  
  
***********************************************************************  
  
Somewhere on the other side of town-  
  
"Dewy, I love you." Gale whispered in Dewy's ear as they held each other.  
  
"I love you, too." He returned. "Did you know Stu Macher isn't really dead?"  
  
"What? Ofcoarse he's dead, Syd pushed a Television on his head."  
  
"I know, but he's alive. Michaela Johnson is dating him.again."  
  
"What?" Gale sat up in the bed and looked at Dewy. "Are you serious?"  
  
"Yes."  
  
"Man, think of the story! Stuart Macher comes back from the dead. Everyone thinks he died but a year later he  
  
returns."  
  
"Do you ever stop thinking about work?"  
  
"I did a couple hours ago." She grinned. "Do you think he's connected with the new murders?"  
  
"Honestly?" Gale nodded enthusiastically. "I'm not telling you."  
  
"Why?"  
  
"Because, it will be in the news, Gale. I don't trust you about this."  
  
"What if I tell you it's confidential?"  
  
"No. We've talked confidentially and you put it in the news."  
  
"You're right, I'll never do it again."  
  
"No Gale."  
  
"Fine." Gale picked up the phone by the bed.  
  
"Who are you calling?"  
  
"Joel."  
  
"Why?"  
  
"To tell him we have a story to investigate." She paused as the phone dialed. "Joel, it's me Gale. Get your gear.  
  
We have a story to work on." She hung up and quickly dressed.  
  
"Gale, leave these kids alone. They've been through enough."  
  
"They ain't seen nothing yet."  
  
***********************************************************************  
  
Stu and Kayla went into Stu's room. She kissed him passionately. He returned the kiss, lowering her onto the  
  
mattress that lay on the floor. .  
  
"I bet your friend's think you've lost your mind." Stu said softly.  
  
"You should have learned by now that I don't give a damn what anybody thinks, I just do what and who I  
  
want." Kayla said kissing him. "And I want you."  
  
"I want to be honest with you." He said softly. "I know something you should know."  
  
"I don't want to know."  
  
"But..." Kayla cut him off with a kiss. Stu depended the kiss. They parted. "It's important." Stu said  
  
breathlessly.  
  
"The only thing that is important right now, is what is about to happen." She told him, unbuttoning his shirt,  
  
and kissing his chest.  
  
"Well if you insist." He kissed her lips briefly before moving to her neck. He slowly removed her black sweater  
  
and started to unbutton white shirt. "Got enough shirts on?" Kayla giggled as he slid the shirt off her.  
  
***********************************************************************  
  
1.1.6 Chapter 7: An Unwanted Visitor  
  
"It's six o'clock, Randy and Starr are sleeping, Halle is all into some Tina Turner Documentary on A&E, Derek  
  
and Sydney are making out on the couch, Dewy's going over some papers at the kitchen table, and Kayla the  
  
woman I love is out doing God knows what with Dead boy!" Mickey thought to himself.  
  
"What's wrong Micky?" Randy asked coming into the kitchen.  
  
"Oh nothing, everything's just peachy!" Mickey snapped.  
  
"Ooohkay." Randy said getting himself a glass from the cabinet. "Hey Dewy, nice to see your finally home.  
  
Where have you been?"  
  
"I was." Dewy began.  
  
"Don't you dare say out." Halle said walking into the kitchen.  
  
"You got a woman friend don't you?" Randy asked. Dewy blushed.  
  
"Yeah."  
  
"Aw the Dewman's got a Woman friend!"  
  
"Aw." Sydney said as she and Derek joined everyone in the kitchen. "Who is it?" Dewy was quiet for a  
  
moment.  
  
"Well." He started but was interrupted by a knock at the door.  
  
"I'll get it, it's probably Andie." Sydney said reaching the door. She opened it to find Gale Weathers and her  
  
cameraman Joel. "Gale." Sydney stammered.  
  
"Hello Sydney." She smiled and walked into the room followed by Joel.  
  
"What do you want Gale?" Dewy asked standing up.  
  
"Well hello Dwight. Long time no see." She smiled.  
  
"What do you want?" He repeated.  
  
"I heard something about Stuart Macher and I wanted to check it out."  
  
"Yes he is alive." Sydney said angrily.  
  
"And how do you feel about this? I mean he did help kill your mother. She looked at Dewy. "And your sister."  
  
"Leave! Just get out of here!" Sydney started screaming. Derek grabbed her and held her in his arms.  
  
"I'm not leaving until I talk to Kayla." Gale glared at Dewy. All the noise had awaken Starr and she now stood  
  
beside Randy.  
  
"Kayla's not here." Mickey replied.  
  
"What? Where is she?" Randy yelled.  
  
"She's with Dead boy."  
  
"You mean Stuart?" Gale asked. "Do you know where they went?"  
  
"No and if I did, I wouldn't tell you." Mickey snapped.  
  
"I think you should leave Gale. Now." Dewy told her.  
  
"All right, but you haven't seen the last of me." Gale said opening the door and stomping out with Joel close  
  
behind her. Halle closed the door.  
  
"She's not going to leave us alone." Sydney said teary-eyed. "Ever."  
  
"It'll end. It has to end sometime." Starr said calmly.  
  
"What about Kayla. She could get hurt." Mickey said.  
  
"She's all right, if she's with Stu." Randy told him.  
  
"Not if he's the killer." Derek said.  
  
"You think he's the killer?" Randy asked.  
  
"I'm not sure yet."  
  
"Well he's not. End of conversation." Randy kissed Starr and walked out the door.  
  
"Where are you going?" Starr called.  
  
"Out! I just need to get out!"  
  
***********************************************************************  
  
In the Parking Lot-  
  
"I thought you said, they were your friends." Joel remarked as they neared the news van.  
  
"So I improved the truth a little." She snapped.  
  
"Uh huh, you have a way of doing that. What is this big story we were going to investigate?"  
  
"One of the original Woodsboro killers is still alive and we're going to find him."  
  
"Oh no no no! Is this the same killer who sliced and diced your last cameraman? Forget it, count me out."  
  
"Joel I need your help."  
  
"Well I can't help you if I am dead."  
  
"As long as you stick with me, you'll live."  
  
"Is that what you told your last cameraman?" Gale glared at him.  
  
***********************************************************************  
  
Randy headed over to Stu's house. He drove trying to think how Gale could have figured it out.  
  
"Damn it! Dewy! Damn it all to hell! Dewy must have told her!" He muttered as he drove into the driveway. He  
  
walked up to the abandoned house and knocked on the door. There wasn't an answer. Randy reached down,  
  
turned the knob and walked in. Everything was quiet. "Stu?" Randy called. "Kayla?" No answer. "Come on  
  
you guys. Can you quit doing whatever it is your doing for a second and get out here?" Stu came walking out  
  
of his room with unbuttoned pants and no shirt with Kayla following dressed in Stu's shit.  
  
"Randy, this better be good." Kayla warned.  
  
"Look I'm not here to check up on you, I'm here to warn you."  
  
"Warn us about what?" Stu asked.  
  
"Not what, who." Randy corrected. "There's a visitor in town."  
  
"Who?"  
  
"Does the name Gale Weathers ring a bell? She knows Stu is alive and she's after a story."  
  
"Oh that's just great. How did she find out."  
  
"I'm not sure, but I am thinking, Dewy has something to do with it."  
  
"What do you mean?"  
  
"Well you know they've always been a little hot for each other and you know Dewy always goes out."  
  
"You think they're."  
  
"Having relations." Randy finished. Stu and Kayla laughed.  
  
"You know it's a little cold in here. The-um-heater is broke. I'm going to go fix it." He started for his room.  
  
"Yeah, I'll help you." Kayla said starting to follow him. "Thanks Randy." She called before she disappeared into  
  
Stu's room.  
  
"That's just like you two!" Randy called after them. "The heater is broke." Randy mumbled to himself. "There  
  
is no heater, you don't have electricity!" He laughed and left the house.  
  
***********************************************************************  
  
Andie Kerr's Dorm.  
  
A young blond girl sat on a bed unpacking clothes. She looked up and saw Andie pass her door.  
  
"Hello, you must be my roommate. I'm Alexandra Monroe." She said following Andie into the kitchen.  
  
"Uh huh." Andie said dryly. She was in a hurry.  
  
"And you are?"  
  
"Your roommate, we've all ready established that. Bye." She left the dorm.  
  
"Well isn't she just the friendliest person in the world." Alex said to herself.  
  
***********************************************************************  
  
Andie was walking down the hall in a rush, she wasn't paying any attention to where she was going.  
  
"Hey!" Andie yelled. "Watch where I'm going." She yelled as she ran into Mickey.  
  
"Oh Hi Andie."  
  
"Yeah whatever." Andie was about to begin walking again but Mickey stopped her. "What? I am kinda in a  
  
hurry."  
  
"Look, I was wondering, our Halloween party is Friday."  
  
"I know, I already received my invitation."  
  
"I know, but I wanted to know if you'd go with me."  
  
"Like a date?"  
  
"Yeah like a date."  
  
"No." Andie walked off.  
  
"Damn it! I can't even get the freaks!"  
  
***********************************************************************  
  
Pay phone- Front Campus  
  
"Mickey asked me out!" Andie screamed into the phone. "Can you believe he had the nerve to do that?"  
  
"Mickey? As in Randy's friend?" The voice on the other end asked.  
  
"Yeah."  
  
"Accept. Find him, tell him you changed your mind and want to go with him." The voice instructed.  
  
"What? Are you crazy?"  
  
"Just do it! See you on Halloween! Love ya." The line went dead.  
  
"Shit! Now I have to find him." Andie said out loud. She inside the building and looked around. She didn't see  
  
him, so she headed to his dorm. She knocked.  
  
"Hi." She said when Derek answered the door. "Is Mickey home?"  
  
"Yeah. Hold on a sec." Derek left and a few moments later Mickey appeared.  
  
"Andie." He said.  
  
"Mickey, hi I've changed my mind. I want to go with you to the party."  
  
"Well I don't know Andie. Let me think about it."  
  
"Well let me convince you." Andie stood on her tiptoes and kissed him passionately. Randy was rounding the  
  
corner when he saw Andie kissing Mickey, he stopped dead in his tracks. "Now will you go with me?" Andie  
  
asked when they parted.  
  
"Um, yeah. Wow...yeah. I'll um see ya then."  
  
"Good." Andie quickly walked back to her dorm. Randy began walking again to the guy's dorm.  
  
"Did I miss something?" He asked  
  
"I have a date with Andie." Mickey stated.  
  
"Mickey think about something will ya? Andie is a freak. She goes to party's, drinks and picks up." Randy  
  
started. "Well she's the female you."  
  
"Her last boyfriend is dead." Derek said. "Do you want to get killed like Anthony?"  
  
"Why not? These days if you die, you can come back."  
  
"Yeah Kayla had a dead boyfriend, who came back for her. Doesn't this tell you something?"  
  
"Damn it! Every girl I like has a boyfriend who likes playing dead. Am I doing something wrong?"  
  
Mickey whined.  
  
"Do what I do. Ask her if she has a dead boyfriend. If she says yes, say See ya!" The guys laughed.  
  
***********************************************************************  
  
The Girl's dorm-  
  
"Where did Randy go?" Halle asked.  
  
"I bet I know." Starr said dryly.  
  
"Well do share."  
  
"He's with Kayla, I know it. Where ever Kayla is, he's there."  
  
"Ya know, this whole jealousy bit is getting old."  
  
"Excuse me?"  
  
"Halle's right, you are way to jealous of Kayla. They both said nothing is going on, so.just deal with it."  
  
Sydney spoke softly.  
  
"Of coarse you'd be on her side."  
  
"We're not on sides, here Starr. It's just Kayla and Randy have already told you numerous times and you still  
  
don't trust them."  
  
"Okay, maybe I am alittle jealous, but is that wrong?"  
  
"No, it's not wrong, but you gotta be careful, if you two start fighting again, Randy will get fed up and be  
  
forced to choose."  
  
"And you know who he'll choose." Starr knew Halle and Sydney were right, but she couldn't help it.  
  
***********************************************************************  
  
Sunday morning, Kayla came strolling in at about tenclock. Upon entering her dorm she found the girls and  
  
Dewy seated at the table.  
  
"Morning, Kayla." Dewy said cheerily.  
  
"Good morning everyone." She smiled and threw her bag onto the couch. "Mmm breakfast." She oined them at  
  
the table.  
  
"So.how's Stu?" Halle said making conversation.  
  
"He's fine." Kayla answered.  
  
"Yeah, he sure is! You sure know how to pick 'em." Halle laughed. Kayla smiled.  
  
"Where's Randy?" Starr asked.  
  
"Sleeping I guess. I haven't seen him since last night." Kayla said taking a bite of bacon.  
  
"Oh really?" Starr said angrily. Kayla nodded.  
  
"You were with Randy last night?"  
  
"For awhile, yes." Kayla answered. Halle and Sydney glanced at one another.  
  
"Here we go.." Halle muttered.  
  
"I knew it! I knew you two were hiding something!"  
  
"Oh come on Starr, I thought we cleared this up already. Randy and I are just friends."  
  
"You expect me to believe you? Well I don't! Not this time!"  
  
"Okay fine! You think you know so much. Yeah Randy and I were together last night. We had one hell of a time  
  
to. I taught him a few moves. It was wild!" Kayla yelled sarcastically. "That's what you wanted to hear right?"  
  
Starr didn't say a word.  
  
"Did that really happen?" Halle asked.  
  
"Of coarse that didn't happen. I went home with Stu last night. Randy dropped by to tell us bout Gale's little  
  
visit, then he left!" She turned to Starr. "Next time you want to accuse me of leeping with your boyfriend, and  
  
believe me you will! Get your facts straight, sweetie." There as a long silence and then the door swung open.  
  
"Well good morning everyone." Randy called as he and the guys walked in.  
  
"What's so good about it?" Kayla snapped.  
  
"Well I figured, you above all would have a huge smile on your face this morning. What's rong?"  
  
"Nothing. Oh hey were you aware that we slept together last night?"  
  
"Again?"  
  
"Yep."  
  
"Well isn't that nice." Randy said sitting down at the table. Everyone sat there quietly.  
  
"Raise your hand if you're lost?" Mickey said raising his hand. Dewy and Derek raised their and. "Good so I  
  
am not alone."  
  
"So Dewy, last night you were going to tell us about your new girlfriend." He paused. "Is it gale?" Dewy took a  
  
deep breath.  
  
"How did you know?"  
  
"It's obvious. I knew it the moment she walked in." He was quiet for a moment. "You told her about Stu, didn't  
  
you?"  
  
"Yeah."  
  
"Dewy." Kayla said. "Why? You knew what she'd do."  
  
"I know and I am sorry.I."  
  
"It's all right. If it wasn't Gale it'd be some other Tabloid reporter."  
  
"We all know I can take care of Gale." Sydney said with a laugh.  
  
"If y'all would excuse me, I'm going to get some fresh air." Starr said heading for the door.  
  
"Are you sure you want to leave Randy alone with me?" Kayla called as Starr left the room.  
  
"Be nice." Randy laughed.  
  
"I am being nice."  
  
"Uh huh, so I've noticed. I'm going to go find her and try to talk to her."  
  
"Good Luck."  
  
***********************************************************************  
  
Outside.  
  
Randy found Starr sitting on the college steps, shivering. Randy took off his jacket and placed it around her  
  
shoulders as he joined her on the steps.  
  
"Hey."  
  
"Hi." Starr said softly.  
  
"So what's going on?"  
  
"You know, what."  
  
"No I don't. Tell me."  
  
"I hate it. This thing with Kayla. I hate feeling jealous but your always running off to find her or something. I  
  
don't like.it just gets to me."  
  
"Starr, what are you saying?"  
  
"I'm saying, I feel like I'm starring in 'Friends'. You know when Ross had to choose between Rachel and  
  
Emily?"  
  
"Yeah."  
  
"I am trying so damn hard to get past it, but every time I get jealous, there's a fight and we move further apart.  
  
One day you will choose her over me."  
  
"I don't have to choose. I never will, because I know that Kayla loves me and she'd never giver me that  
  
ultimatum. I hope you feel the same way." He paused. "Starr, I want to be with you, but your going to have to  
  
understand that Kayla is my best friend. When she needs me, I am there.always."  
  
"I know, I just need reassurance. I don't want to be in another relationship like I was with Brandon."  
  
"I am not Brandon. I don't even know a Brandon. As a matter of fact, I don't even like the name Brandon. I am  
  
not going to hurt you. I am not cheating on you with Kayla or anyone else. I wouldn't think of it. I reassure  
  
you." He grinned. She smiled as he lowered his mouth to hers and kissed her.  
  
"Whoa, is it hot out here?" Starr laughed.  
  
"Come on." Randy laughed. "Let's go in before we both catch cold." The two returned to the girls dorm to find  
  
everyone still sitting around the table.  
  
"Welcome back." Kayla smiled looking at Randy. He nodded assuring her that everything was all right.  
  
***********************************************************************  
  
At about nine o'clock Monday morning everyone was on their way to class.  
  
"We're actually going to class today. That's new." Mickey muttered as they entered Film Class. Kayla took a  
  
seat beside Alexandra Monroe as the rest of the gang filled in the seats around them.  
  
"Are you new here?" Kayla asked curiously. She hadn't seen her before.  
  
"Yeah. I just got here yesterday. I'm rooming with Andie Kerr." This comment got Mickey's attention.  
  
"Oh really? She's my date for the Halloween Party." Mickey said proudly.  
  
"You're kidding me." Kayla said surprised.  
  
"Well I knew you wouldn't go with me." Mickey snapped. Kayla got quiet. "So what's your name?" Mickey  
  
asked interested.  
  
"Alexandra Monroe." She extended her hand." But you can call me, Alex." Mickey grinned.  
  
"I'm Mickey." He said shaking her hand. "So.Alex do you have a boyfriend?"  
  
"No."  
  
"Not even a dead one?" Alex looked confused.  
  
"A dead boyfriend? Not that I know of, why?"  
  
"No reason really. It's just a popular thing around here." He smiled. "Right Kayla?"  
  
"Shut the hell up." Kayla snapped.  
  
"Along with that phrase, everyone loves to say that to me, I don't know why."  
  
"Because you can't keep your damn mouth shut." Kayla smiled and turned to Alex. " Hi, I'm  
  
Kayla." She pointed to Randy. "That's my secret lover Randy." Randy laughed. "And his girlfriend Starr."  
  
Starr faked a smile. "And unfortunately you've already met Mickey."  
  
"Hello everyone. Um. I am a little confused."  
  
"Join the club." Mickey smirked.  
  
"You said Starr was Randy's girlfriend.but he's your."  
  
"It's a secret. Nobody knows about me and Randy." Kayla said loud enough for everyone to hear.  
  
"What about you and Randy?" Professor Perkins asked, walking into the class.  
  
"We.uh.make porno tapes and sell them to Upper classmen and teachers." She said without cracking a smile.  
  
Randy put his head down on the desk.  
  
"Is this true, Mr. Meeks?" Professor Perkins asked. Randy looked up, his face red from laughing.  
  
"Yeah, uh huh." He grinned.  
  
"Well isn't that interesting. Thank you for sharing." Professor Perkins smiled and went to the front of the room.  
  
"Hey, how come I didn't know about this?" Mickey asked. "Can I get a copy, half price? I am a friend."  
  
"Shut the hell up Mickey." Kayla and Randy said in unison.  
  
"All right class, you can order your own copy of Kayla and Randy's tape after class. As for now let's get  
  
started on today's lesson."  
  
***********************************************************************  
  
The bell rang dismissing class. Everyone filed out of the room. Starr lingered behind. Randy looked back.  
  
"Starr?"  
  
"Don't talk to me right now!" She snapped. "I am really not in the mood to talk to you right now!"  
  
"What?"  
  
"Is this true, Mr. Meeks?" Starr mimicked. "Yeah, uh huh. Sure is." She ran off.  
  
"Damn it!" Randy yelled. Kayla looked back.  
  
"What is it?"  
  
"I screwed up royally."  
  
"What are you talking about?" Sydney asked as she Halle and Derek joined the group.  
  
"I shouldn't have played along with Kayla today in class. After I told Starr that Kayla and I weren't involved, I  
  
turned around and practically told the whole class that we were!"  
  
"Oh Randy, I can't believe you did that." Sydney said.  
  
"Okay fine, she wants to act like a spoiled little bitch. She wants to constantly fight? I'll give her someone to  
  
fight with!" Kayla screamed angrily, walking off to find Starr.  
  
"Kayla! Kayla, don't! You'll only make it worse!" Halle screamed, but it was too late. Kayla was gone.  
  
"Randy, you sure picked two feisty girls to be involved with." Derek commented. Randy shot him an angry  
  
glance.  
  
***********************************************************************  
  
Kayla found Starr back at the dorm, throwing stuffed animals, pillows and bedding around the room.  
  
"What the hell do you think you're doing?" Kayla screamed.  
  
"You bitch!" Starr screamed, throwing a pillow at Kayla. "Why are you doing this to me?" Kayla ducked, the  
  
pillow narrowly missing her face.  
  
"What the fuck did I do to you?"  
  
"Randy and I are secret lovers." Starr mimicked, throwing another pillow at Kayla. This time, it hit Kayla hard.  
  
"You did that purposely to piss me off, didn't you!"  
  
"You bet your sorry ass I did!" Kayla screamed running for her. The two girls began to pull each other's hair.  
  
***********************************************************************  
  
"You think they've killed each other yet?" Mickey asked.  
  
"I'm going to go to the girls dorm. See if that's where they are." Randy said.  
  
"Hey, man be careful. Those two are like cats and dogs."  
  
"I know that all too well." Randy said as he walked off to the girl's dorm.  
  
***********************************************************************  
  
"Why are you doing this to me? Why are you doing this to Randy?" Starr screamed. Kayla pulled away from  
  
her and grabbed the first thing she saw. A glass snow globe. She threw it at Starr. Starr ducked. The snow  
  
globe hit the wall above her shattering into about a million pieces. A piece cut Starr's forehead before hitting  
  
the floor.  
  
As the blood ran down her face, she grabbed the largest piece of glass and ran at Kayla. Kayla saw how Starr's  
  
eyes flashed with anger.  
  
"Starr, please? Starr!" Kayla shrieked as Starr leaped at her. Before she could cut Kayla, a strong arm grabbed  
  
hold of Starr's wrist, causing the glass to fall to the ground. Starr turned around to see Randy, standing there  
  
with a look of horror on his face.  
  
"Starr, what the hell?" He asked almost inaudible. Starr fell on her knees to the ground, crying.  
  
"I'm sorry Kayla, I don't know what came over me."  
  
"Starr?" Randy asked noticing the blood running down her face. "What happened?" Starr couldn't answer, she  
  
was crying so hard.  
  
"I cut her." Kayla told him.  
  
"What? Why?" Randy asked.  
  
"It was an accident. No it wasn't. I was angry. We both were, she was throwing pillows and we started fighting.  
  
I picked up the closest thing I could find. That glass snow globe. I threw it. I meant to hit her, really I did! But  
  
she ducked and it shattered, apiece cut her."  
  
"Kayla! A pillow is way different from a glass snow globe!" Randy yelled. "You could have seriously hurt her."  
  
Randy knelt down on the ground and brought Starr in for a hug. He stroked the back of her hair "I'm sorry. I  
  
had know playing around like that bothered you, I wouldn't have done it."  
  
***********************************************************************  
  
"They've been gone an awfully long time." Derek commented.  
  
"Should we go check on them?" Halle asked.  
  
"Yeah maybe we should." Sydney told them all.  
  
When they arrived at the dorm, everything was quiet. They quickly walked to Kayla and Starr's room. There,  
  
they saw Randy holding Starr in the middle of the floor, and Kayla sitting on her bed, her head in her hands.  
  
"I'm okay. It's just a cut. Really, I'm fine." Starr said getting up from the floor and walking into the bathroom.  
  
Randy looked at everyone who stood in the doorway, and then at Kayla. He got up and joined her on the bed.  
  
"Kay, are you all right?" He asked. Kayla didn't answer. "Kay." Randy said touching her shoulder.  
  
"Don't." She said jumping up. "Don't touch me. Starr wouldn't have it. I'm tired of it. I am so fucking tired of it!  
  
The only way it will ever end is if I leave."  
  
"Kayla."  
  
"If I stay away from you." She said softly. She turned and ran for the door.  
  
"Where are you going?"  
  
"Away, from you!" She screamed.  
  
"Kayla, no! Kayla!" Randy called after her. "Should I go after her?" He thought to himself. "Or stay here? Either  
  
way, I'll hurt someone." He covered his face with his hands and fell to his knees.  
  
"Randy." Starr began as she came out of the bathroom.  
  
"I can't do it Starr, I just can't do it. I will not choose, and I will not sit here and watch you two hurt each other,  
  
I won't!"  
  
"I'm not asking you too.I."  
  
"Then what are you doing? Why do you hate her so much? She wants to be your friend, but you keep picking  
  
fights with her!"  
  
"I'm jealous okay! There I said it! I admit it, I am very jealous of her. You two are always flirting and fooling  
  
around. I just can't take it."  
  
"Well your going to have to. I don't mean to flirt with her, really I don't. It's just something I do, unknowingly.  
  
You have to understand! Damn it, how many times have I said that?"  
  
"Plenty.and I should have learned by now."  
  
"Yeah. You should have." Randy was crying. Halle and Sydney were crying watching their friend. Mickey just  
  
looked around thinking. 'The big baby! He's crying just like a girl!'  
  
"Starr, I can't do this anymore! It's all too much." Randy stood up and looked at Starr. "I have to leave for  
  
awhile. I have to clear my mind. I don't know when I'll be back."  
  
"Randy, please." Starr begged in tears.  
  
"No. You aren't changing my mind." Randy was crying. He didn't want to leave, but he felt he had to.  
  
"Randy, I love you!" Starr was changing his mind.  
  
"If you loved me, I wouldn't be forced to do this."  
  
"You know, Starr, Randy has a point." Mickey said.  
  
"Shut the fuck up!"  
  
"Bye Starr." Randy started walking away.  
  
"Randy." Mickey said.  
  
"What?"  
  
"May the force be with you." Randy smiled and walked out of the room. Starr broke down as she heard the  
  
dorm door slam shut. Starr's knees buckled and she fell to the ground.  
  
"Okay. Did anyone else put this together? Kayla's gone.Randy's gone. Am I the only one that put two and  
  
two together?" Mickey acknowledged.  
  
"Shut-up, Mickey!" Derek yelled and threw a pillow at him.  
  
"Ow! I was just trying to lighten the mood."  
  
***********************************************************************  
  
Kayla was walking in the park. She came to a wooded area. It was very dark, do she didn't notice the figure  
  
watching her. As she came walking by a huge bush, a figure jumped at her. She let out a small shriek, whirled  
  
around angrily. She pushed the figure hard in the stomach, knocking him to the ground.  
  
"I don't know who the fuck you think you are, but I'm really not in the mood for you to even try and rape me!"  
  
She screamed.  
  
"Whoa wasn't planning on rapping you. I was hoping you would come willingly." The figure said,  
  
breathlessly. "I'm guessing you're mad at someone, because you sure seemed pissed off."  
  
"Stu! Oh my, God! I'm so sorry! Are you alright?" She knelt down on the ground beside him.  
  
"Yeah. I'm fine. Would you mind telling me what's going on?" Stu asked getting up off the ground, dusting off  
  
his pants, and helping Kayla up. She didn't know how to tell him what happened, so she hugged him, crying.  
  
He held her close. "Kay?" He asked putting his hands on her shoulders. "What happened?"  
  
"Starr and I started fighting again." She said softly, her face stained with tears. The two began walking towards  
  
Stu's old abandoned house as Kayla told Stu the events that took place that day.  
  
"Then I left."  
  
"You just left? Kayla you should have stayed and talked to them."  
  
"Talk to them? Stu we have talked this subject into the ground! I am so sick of it. It was obvious Starr was  
  
going to make him choose between her and me. I just made it easier for him."  
  
"He's not just going to let you stay away from him. He loves you."  
  
"I know that. I love him too. That's why I left. I want him and Starr to be happy. The only way that will happen  
  
is if I am out of the picture. Starr has hated me from the beginning."  
  
"So you're just going to let her push you away? You and Randy were together way before Starr came along.  
  
You can't just quit."  
  
"So what do you suggest? Just wait until the ghost face killer comes by and knocks her off?" Stu laughed.  
  
"Well that wasn't exactly what I was thinking."  
  
"What then?"  
  
"I don't know, Kay. I really don't know."  
  
"Damn it I am so tired." Kayla screamed frustrated. Stu opened the door to the old abandoned house and the  
  
two walked in.  
  
"You can stay here tonight, and tomorrow you can talk to Starr."  
  
"I have a better idea. How about I stay here tonight and tomorrow, you can talk to Starr." Kayla suggested.  
  
"Kayla."  
  
"Okay fine. I'll talk to Starr tomorrow."  
  
"That's my girl." He smiled.  
  
***********************************************************************  
  
"Starr, come on. You're going to make yourself sick if you keep crying like this." Sydney told Starr. Sydney and  
  
Halle had finally gotten Starr in bed, but she was too upset to stop crying.  
  
"I made Randy leave!" Starr cried. "I.I don't know if he's even coming back!"  
  
"Starr we hate to say we told you so but."  
  
"We told you so!" Halle said. Sydney gave her a look and finished her sentence.  
  
"We did warn you about this jealousy thing." Sydney looked at Derek and Mickey who were trying to clean  
  
the mess up a little. "Guys, just leave it. We'll clean it up tomorrow. Why don't you go back to your dorm, and  
  
get some sleep."  
  
"But, the glass from the snow globe, I mean you can't leave that. Someone might cut themselves." Derek  
  
insisted.  
  
"Syd and I will clean it up." Halle assured him.  
  
"Are you sure?"  
  
"Yeah, go on home." Sydney told him.  
  
"Okay, goodnight." Derek said kissing Sydney's forehead.  
  
"Take care of her." Mickey told Halle and Syd, gesturing to Starr.  
  
"We will."  
  
***********************************************************************  
  
Derek unlocked their door, Mickey and he walked in.  
  
"It's really quiet." Mickey commented. "Do you think Randy really left?"  
  
"Only one way to find out." Derek said. He walked to Randy's room, and peered in. Randy's closet door was  
  
open, and empty. "Look's like he really left." Derek answered.  
  
"What?"  
  
"His stuff is gone. Most of it anyway."  
  
"Kayla and Starr really did a number on him this time."  
  
"You can say that again."  
  
"Kayla and Starr really did a number on him this time." Mickey said seriously. Derek smacked him on the back  
  
of the head.  
  
***********************************************************************  
  
Halle just finished picking up the rest of the glass when Sydney entered the room.  
  
"Look's like she finally cried herself to sleep." Halle looked at Kayla's empty bed, then the clock, "I hope  
  
Kayla's alright."  
  
"She's probably with Stu." Sydney said.  
  
"I hope you're right." Halle commented. "I'm tired, I'm not staying up to wait for Dewy. He knows his way  
  
around this place. I'm off to bed."  
  
"I'm with you." Syd checked on Starr one last time. Then both girls went to their room, and went to sleep.  
  
***********************************************************************  
  
The Next Morning.  
  
Everyone was awake and ready for their classes. Dewy had come in a little after the girls had gone to bed the  
  
night before. Neither Randy nor Kayla had been back to their dorms since last night.  
  
"How are you feeling this morning?" Derek asked Starr as he waited for Sydney to get ready.  
  
"I'm all right." She said lying. She felt so bad about what happened last night. Hell, she felt bad about  
  
everything that happened in the last few weeks. "If only I could see him, and apologize." She thought.  
  
"Randy hasn't come back?" Halle asked.  
  
"Nope and I think he may be gone for awhile." Mickey answered.  
  
"What makes you think that?" Starr asked hoping it wasn't true.  
  
"He packed his bags."  
  
"Oh my God. He's gone!" Starr screamed as the phone rang. Starr grabbed the phone hoping it was Randy.  
  
"Randy?" She said into the phone.  
  
"Nope, sorry, Starr." A raspy voice told her. "Happy now? Kayla's gone. Now you and Randy can be  
  
together. Oops I forgot, you ran him off too." The voice on the other end laughed.  
  
"Stop it! Please stop it!"  
  
"You don't have to yell. I just called to thank you."  
  
"For what?" Starr asked confused.  
  
"For making it easier for me to dispose or your friends." The line went dead.  
  
"Oh my God!" Starr panicked.  
  
"What?" Sydney asked, coming into the kitchen.  
  
"That was the killer! I think he's got Randy.and Kayla."  
  
"Are you sure?"  
  
"Randy left though, he packed his bags and left town." Mickey told them.  
  
"What about Kayla? Has anyone heard from her?" Dewy asked.  
  
"She probably left with Randy." Mickey suggested.  
  
"No. She didn't pack any bags." Dewy told him.  
  
"She doesn't need clothes."  
  
"Mickey!" Sydney snapped.  
  
"I know, I know.shut the hell up."  
  
***********************************************************************  
  
The Hallway.  
  
"I don't want to talk to her. She won't listen anyway." Kayla muttered as she and Stu made their way down the  
  
hall.  
  
"All you can do is try." Stu assured her taking her hand in his.  
  
"Kayla?" A voice came from behind them.  
  
"Alex, hi!"  
  
"I was just on my way to your dorm, Mickey said we could all walk to class together."  
  
"Yeah? Well I'm on my way there now." She paused. "Oh, how rude of me. Alex this is my boyfriend Stu. Stu  
  
this is a friend of mine, Alex."  
  
"Nice to meet you." Stu said shaking her hand.  
  
"You too." Alex smiled. The three walked the rest of the way to the girl's dorm. Kayla opened the door and the  
  
others followed her inside.  
  
"Oh my God! Kayla!" Starr screamed. "Your alive!"  
  
"Am I?" Kayla looked at her hands and screamed. "Oh my God I am!!"  
  
"Kay." Stu said nudging her.  
  
"Sorry. Of coarse I'm all right. Why wouldn't I be?"  
  
"The killer called, he let on like he had." Sydney trailed off.  
  
"Where's Randy?" Starr asked.  
  
"I'm sorry, who?" Kayla asked.  
  
"Randy."  
  
"I'm sorry, I no longer know anyone named Randy." Kayla walked into her room, slamming the door.  
  
"Starr, Kayla is just upset." Stu told her.  
  
"And she has every right to be."  
  
"Why would you be asking about Randy anyway?" Stu asked.  
  
"He's gone." Sydney answered.  
  
"What do you mean, gone?"  
  
"I mean he's gone, vamoosed, outta here."  
  
"Where?"  
  
"Drop it, Stu." Sydney said, noticing Starr's face. She was getting tears in her eyes.  
  
"Why? Where's he go?"  
  
"Drop it!"  
  
"Okay, okay!" Stu finally dropped the subject. Kayla came out of her room freshly dressed.  
  
"Can we go to class now?" Kayla asked.  
  
"Don't you have something to tell Starr?" Stu asked Kayla.  
  
"No. I don't." Kayla answered. "Ready Alex." Alex nodded.  
  
"Yes you do." Stu insisted. "You promised."  
  
"Oh fine. I'm sorry Starr. There I said it."  
  
"Good now say it like you mean it." Stu smiled, showing his dimples.  
  
"Starr, I am very sorry for throwing a snow globe at you and cutting your face." Kayla said smirking.  
  
"And." Stu asked.  
  
"And that's all. I am honestly not sorry for anything else." She told him. "I'll see you later." She pulled him  
  
close and kissed him.  
  
"I'm out of here." Mickey muttered, leaving the room. The rest of the group followed him, leaving only Kayla,  
  
Stu and Dewy in the dorm.  
  
***********************************************************************  
  
Film Class.  
  
The class was loud and unruly. Each paired of in different groups discussing events that interested them. Some  
  
of the troublemakers were throwing paper wads, when Kayla walked in.  
  
"Where's Professor Perkins?" Kayla asked as she took a seat beside Alex.  
  
"Not a clue." Alex answered.  
  
"He's probably taking a day off." Mickey suggested. "Or a week, like Starr."  
  
"What are you talking about?" Starr asked.  
  
"You. You haven't been to work in weeks. Were you fired?"  
  
"No. The video store is being remodeled. It was a last minute decision. It should be done by  
  
Christmas."  
  
"Well now that, that's all cleared up." Mickey began, but stopped when the Psychology teacher,  
  
Mrs. Cassadine appeared in the room.  
  
"Attention class." She began as she walked to the front of the class. "May I have your attention, please." The  
  
class settled down and those who were standing took their seats.  
  
"Professor Perkins will not be teaching this class any longer, due to an unfortunate circumstance. However, I  
  
will be taking over this class as well as teaching my Psychology class in the afternoon. Any questions?"  
  
Mickey raised his hand. "Yes Michael." Mickey sighed, he hated being called Michael.  
  
"Why won't Professor Perkins be teaching anymore? What unfortunate circumstance?"  
  
"Don't be alarmed, but Professor Perkins was found murdered in his home this morning." She said bluntly.  
  
"Don't be alarms? Our teacher was murdered and you're telling us not to be alarmed?" Kayla questioned.  
  
"Now now Michaela, stay calm. I know this is hard for you, but."  
  
"You don't know shit."  
  
"Why Michaela I didn't know you spoke like that to your elders."  
  
"Like I said, you don't know shit."  
  
"Kayla." Mickey nudged her.  
  
"It's bad enough I have to put up with this bitch in the afternoon, now I have to in the morning too." Kayla  
  
whispered.  
  
"Okay time to call roll." Mrs. Cassadine called off everyone's name and they answered by saying here.  
  
"Meeks." No one answered. "Randall Meeks?" Still no one answered. "Michaela, where is Randall?"  
  
"Why does everyone always ask me, where he is? I don't even know anybody named Randall. Correction, I am  
  
not allowed to." She said glaring at Starr.  
  
"Well maybe if you weren't such a bitch." Starr snapped.  
  
"You just didn't..." Kayla said getting up. "Don't even fucking start with me! He is gone because of you!"  
  
Starr got up.  
  
"Oh and I suppose you had nothing to do with it!"  
  
"Chick fight!" Some guy yelled.  
  
"Girls! Girls! Sit down!" Mrs. Cassadine yelled. Kayla and Starr obediently took their seats. "Now Kayla do you  
  
know where he is?" Mrs. Cassadine said calmly.  
  
"No, Mrs. C."  
  
"He's out of town." Mickey piped in.  
  
"What?" Kayla questioned.  
  
"He packed his bags and skipped out."  
  
"Do you know where he is Michael?" Mrs. Cassadine asked.  
  
"No ma'am."  
  
"I bet I know where he is." Kayla said out loud to herself.  
  
"Where?" Starr asked. Kayla gave her a look and turned away from her.  
  
"Let's get class started, shall we?" Mrs. Cassadine smiled sweetly.  
  
"Shall we? So like your giving us a choice? I say no! All those in favor of not getting class started say.Mickey  
  
rules!" Nobody said a word. "Okay, how about all in favor of not starting class, raise your hand." The whole  
  
class raised their hands.  
  
"Now will the only person who's vote counts, raise their hand." Mrs. Cassadine raised her hand. "Very well,  
  
let's start class."  
  
***********************************************************************  
  
The bell rang, dismissing class. Everyone filed out of the room.  
  
"Class wasn't the same without Randy's smart remarks." Mickey complained as Sydney, Halle and Derek  
  
joined the others, as they did everyday.  
  
"And we all know who's fault that was, now don't we?" Kayla glared at Starr.  
  
"Don't look at me, you bitch!"  
  
"We all know it was your fault, Starr! If you only controlled your jealousy better, Randy wouldn't have left!"  
  
"You're the one who threw that fucking snow globes at my head! If you hadn't tried to kill me Randy would still  
  
be here!" Starr shot back. Her fists clenched at her sides.  
  
"Whoa! Now stop it!" Halle yelled. "You two are gonna kill each other!"  
  
"That wouldn't be so bad, right now!" Kayla snapped.  
  
"Hey with you two constantly fighting, who could blame Randy for leaving?" Sydney yelled. "Maybe if you  
  
two tried to get along with each other he'll come back!"  
  
"Get along with that bitch?" Starr was surprised. "When Kayla tries to steal your boyfriend, you try and get  
  
along with her!"  
  
"I wasn't trying to steal randy from you"! Damn it, Starr! How many times do I have to tell you that? I'm with  
  
Stu. Not Randy, Stu! Randy and I are friends, not lovers!"  
  
"Then why the hell do you two constantly flirt, and talk as if you are?" Starr questioned.  
  
"Have you ever had a guy friend?"  
  
"Yes."  
  
"Did you two play around like Randy and I?" Starr was silent. "Well?"  
  
"Yes."  
  
"Did this guy friend have a girlfriend?"  
  
"Yes."  
  
"Did she think you were sleeping together?"  
  
"Well yes.but."  
  
"Were you?"  
  
"No, we were friends.I."  
  
"I rest my case." Kayla smiled proudly.  
  
"You should be a lawyer girl!" Halle laughed as she the rest of the group followed Kayla into the girl's dorm.  
  
"Nope. I'm just going to play one on TV" Kayla laughed.  
  
"Kayla, I am sorry." Starr began. "Your right, it's my fault, not yours. I'm the one who's being a bitch."  
  
"I know." Kayla smiled. "Listen, Randy's okay. He'll come back when he's ready. I know him. Your not the only  
  
girlfriend of his that has hated me."  
  
"I don't hate you. I understand now."  
  
"Good, now let's end our seventh fight." Everyone looked at her. "I've been keeping count."  
  
"Yes let's. Friends again?" Kayla answered her with a hug. "One more thing. You said you knew where Randy  
  
is."  
  
"Yes I do, but as I said, he'll come back when he's ready."  
  
"You won't tell me where he is?"  
  
"Will you go after him?"  
  
"Yes."  
  
"Then, I'm not telling. He needs time. Give it to him." Starr wasn't happy, but she agreed.  
  
***********************************************************************  
  
Andie Kerr's Dorm.  
  
Alexandra Monroe sat on her bed reading a book she had been assigned for one of her classes.  
  
She was just getting into it when the phone rang. She let it ring, twice, hoping Andie would get it, then jumped  
  
up and rang into the living room. Andie was no where to be found. The phone rang again and she picked it up.  
  
"Hello?"  
  
"Andie." A raspy voice questioned.  
  
"I'm sorry. Andie isn't here right n-" She was cut off by a click. The person on the other end hung up. "How  
  
rude!" She said out loud before replacing the phone on the receiver.  
  
***********************************************************************  
  
Later that night at the girl's dorm.  
  
"So you and Starr are no longer fighting?" Dewy asked.  
  
"Not at the moment, but never underestimate us." Kayla laughed.  
  
"Buffy's on!" Mickey yelled from the living room. Kayla and Dewy joined everyone in the living room. "Which  
  
one is the hottest babe, Willow, Buffy or Cordelia?" Mickey asked Derek.  
  
"I'm sorry, I am not allowed to answer that question in the presence of the female kind." Everyone laughed.  
  
"What do you think Dewy?"  
  
"Well none of them are really my type." He answered.  
  
"Who's your type?" Mickey asked.  
  
"Monica from Friends." Dewy smiled. "Which one do you like?"  
  
"Cordelia, man she's hot." Mickey answered.  
  
"The airhead.figures." Derek replied.  
  
"Hey! Not funny."  
  
"It wasn't meant to be funny. It was a statement." Derek turned to the group. "He always like's the airheads."  
  
"That's because they're the only one who'll ever have anything to do with him." Halle commented. Everyone  
  
laughed.  
  
"Ya hear that, Kayla, Halle just called you an airhead." Mickey grinned.  
  
"Like.whatever." Kayla answered in a valley girl like tone.  
  
"Would you hush? I'm trying to watch Ozzy." Starr said.  
  
"Over Randy so quick?" Derek asked.  
  
"No, it's just Oz looks a little like Randy." Starr replied quietly, her face growing solemn. Kayla, got up, and  
  
walked over to Derek.  
  
"Did Randy take his cell phone or beeper with him?"  
  
"No. They were laying on his bed." He answered.  
  
"Damn it." Kayla whispered. "What have Starr and I gotten ourselves into?"  
  
"What? I thought you knew where he is?" Sydney asked.  
  
"I think I do and I think he'll be back. But, it's killing Starr and with the killer roaming about.well I'm kind of  
  
worried."  
  
"Look at her." Halle said. "She looks so depressed."  
  
"Starr?" Sydney asked.  
  
"Huh?"  
  
"Wanna come with me to get a pizza for dinner?"  
  
"No, I wanna stay here in case Randy calls."  
  
"Starr, Randy won't call." Kayla told her.  
  
"Yes, he will. He promised he'd never let me get hurt." Starr's voice cracked. "He doesn't lie to me."  
  
"He won't call you." Kayla told her again. Just then the doorbell rang. Dewy opened the door to find Gale  
  
Weathers and her cameraman, Joel.  
  
"What do you want, Gale?" Dewy asked. She was obviously not there to see him. She pushed passed him and  
  
headed towards Kayla. "Leave her alone." Dewy pleaded.  
  
"No that's all right, Dewy I'll talk to her." Kayla told him. Gale smiled.  
  
"Is it true that Stuart Macher is still alive?" Kayla's face grew solemn.  
  
"That's really cold Gale. I'm still trying to get over him and you bring his name up!" She yelled dramatically.  
  
"You know he's dead, you were there!"  
  
"I thought."  
  
"Well you thought wrong."  
  
"I think you're a liar."  
  
"Well I think you're a bitch."  
  
"He's your boyfriend."  
  
"He was my boyfriend. He's dead now. I am currently dating someone else."  
  
"Oh really? Who?" Gale asked, not believing her. Kayla hesitated.  
  
"Me." Mickey said walking up behind Kayla and putting his arm around her.  
  
"Yep. Me and Mick." Kayla nodded.  
  
"Prove it." Gale insisted.  
  
"What?" Kayla asked.  
  
"Kiss him." Kayla looked at her and back at Mickey.  
  
"He's got a cold, I wouldn't want to catch it."  
  
"Yeah, I've got a cold." Mickey nodded.  
  
"Where are you hiding Stu?" Gale asked.  
  
"He's dead! Your bitch!"  
  
"I don't believe you." Gale smirked. "He's got a cold? Come on."  
  
"Fine, okay, but if I get sick, I'm blaming it on you!" Kayla told her. She grabbed Mickey's face and kissed him  
  
passionately. Everyone in the room watched the scene in front of them. It was minutes before the two parted  
  
breathlessly.  
  
"Happy now?" Kayla asked panting. Mickey was in awe.  
  
"Wow." He managed.  
  
"Fine, but I'll be back." Gale stormed out. Halle walked up to Joel.  
  
"Did you get that on Film?"  
  
"Yes, I got that on film!" He mocked.  
  
"Well get this, 555-1515. Got it?"  
  
"Sure do."  
  
"Call me?"  
  
"You can bet on it." Joel told her as he and Gale left the dorm.  
  
"Okay I think I'm having a Mickey moment here." Derek said confused. "Could someone please tell me, what  
  
the hell is going on?"  
  
"I don't know, but I like it." Mickey smirked.  
  
"Halle, if you ever let on to Joel that Stu is." Kayla started.  
  
"Don't worry, I won't say a word." Halle sighed. "He said he'd call me!" Halle screamed. "Oh my god, he  
  
doesn't even know my name!" She said as she ran down the hall to her room.  
  
"Kayla, just exactly what happened here?" Derek asked.  
  
"It's called acting. This is a school of the arts, right?"  
  
"Acting? That was not what I call acting." Mickey said.  
  
"Your right, it's good acting." Kayla said and walked off down the hall. Derek started laughing.  
  
Mickey gave him a look.  
  
"It's not funny, Derek. She's just acting like she was acting. She really wants me bad." Mickey told him.  
  
"If you say so, man."  
  
***********************************************************************  
  
After their morning classes on Wednesday everyone returned to the girl's dorm and we t on like they usually  
  
did. Starr was still sulking about Randy being gone and Mickey was still gloating about kissing Kayla  
  
yesterday.  
  
"Would you stop? Kayla is in love with Stu. You can't come between them." Sydney told Mickey as everyone  
  
settled at the table to eat. Everyone except Kayla. She was sitting in her room, deciding whether or not to call  
  
Randy.  
  
"I can try." Mickey protested. "We had something once. I have to try."  
  
"This sounds like a freaking soap opera." Derek sighed.  
  
"Yeah, it's like Days of Our Lives. Ya know one time Bo, Hope and." Halle began.  
  
"Halle please, don't explain." Derek asked. She nodded and went on babbling about Hope and Bo's  
  
relationship. Kayla came walking into the kitchen and picked up the phone. She dialed a familiar number. A  
  
female voice answered.  
  
"Hello?"  
  
"Hi." Kayla answered.  
  
"Kayla, dear, how are you?"  
  
"I'm great. Would you know who happen to be there?" She asked hopefully.  
  
"You mean Randall?"  
  
"The one and only."  
  
"Uh, huh. I'll get him." The line went quiet.  
  
"Yes!" Kayla screamed. Everyone looked at her. "What?" She asked turning her back to them.  
  
"Hello?" Randy said from the other end of the phone.  
  
"How ya doin.Ross?"  
  
"I'm all right.Rachel." Randy laughed. "How did you know where I was at?"  
  
"I know you."  
  
"How's everything down there?" Kayla turned to face everyone who was listening intently to her conversation.  
  
"Fine. Everything's fine." She didn't want to let on that she was talking to Randy.  
  
"Be honest."  
  
"I am being honest Ross." She emphasized the name.  
  
"There's other people in the room, huh?"  
  
"Every damn one of them."  
  
"So are you and Starr still fighting?"  
  
"Not at the moment. We came to an understanding."  
  
"Really?"  
  
"Yep, I'll explain later."  
  
"Okay, well I'll be home tomorrow."  
  
"Really?" Kayla said excitedly.  
  
"Yeah, don't tell anyone."  
  
"All right bye."  
  
"Bye, love ya."  
  
"Yeah yeah love you too." She hung up the phone.  
  
"Who was that?" Sydney asked.  
  
"Yeah who do you love?" Mickey questioned.  
  
"It was Stu." She lied.  
  
"You called him Ross." Sydney said.  
  
"Ever heard of a nickname?"  
  
"As a matter of fact I have. We used to call a certain someone, Ross in High School."  
  
"Yeah, it was Stu." Kayla said. Sydney could tell she was lying.  
  
"Okay, so it was Stu?"  
  
"Yeah."  
  
"No. Stu doesn't have a phone." Sydney said crossing her arms. Kayla didn't have anything to come back with  
  
and she was tired of explaining.  
  
"Sydney." She said. "Kiss my ass." She turned and left the room. Sydney followed Kayla into her room.  
  
"You called Randy, didn't you?" She demanded.  
  
"I told you I called Stu."  
  
"The phone, Kayla. He doesn't have a phone."  
  
"He bought one?" She tried to lie.  
  
"With what? He has no money or job. You called Randy, didn't you? She repeated.  
  
"Don't tell anyone, okay?"  
  
"Is he coming back?" Sydney asked curiously.  
  
"Yes."  
  
"When?"  
  
"Tomorrow."  
  
"Really? Oh Starr is going to be so happy!"  
  
"Don't tell her! Don't tell anyone. I promised I wouldn't tell anyone."  
  
"Okay I won't tell anyone, but it will be hard."  
  
***********************************************************************  
  
Andie Kerr & Alex Monroe's Dorm.  
  
"I love you." Andie replied breathlessly as a dark haired man kissed her neck.  
  
"I love you too." He said in between kisses. He raised his head and kissed her lips passionately.  
  
"I have a roommate now. Maybe we should go to my room." Andie said as they parted.  
  
"She's not here. So I'm not worried." He moved her over to the couch. He placed himself on top of her, and  
  
began kissing her, unbuttoning her shirt. The two jumped off the couch as the door opened and Alex entered.  
  
"I-I'm sorry." She stuttered, beginning to walk to her room.  
  
"Alex this is my boyfriend uh." Andie looked at the boy.  
  
"William." He said softly.  
  
"N-nice to meet you." Alex said, her eyes on the ground.  
  
"You too."  
  
"I'm going to my room now." She rushed down the hall. Andie slapped William on his arm .  
  
"I told you we should have gone to my room!"  
  
"Yeah well. I have some business to take care of anyway. I'll see you later." He gave her a quick kiss and  
  
disappeared out the door.  
  
***********************************************************************  
  
The Girl's Dorm.  
  
"I've gotta jet, see you guys later." Kayla told everyone as she headed for the door.  
  
"Where are you going?" Halle asked.  
  
"Psychology class. Mrs. Cassadine is allowing us to make-up some work we either missed or totally screwed  
  
up." Kayla answered.  
  
"Mick, are you going?" Halle asked.  
  
"If Kayla's going, I'm going." He smiled and opened the door for her.  
  
"Ooh joy oh joy." Kayla muttered as she left the dorm followed by Mickey.  
  
When the two entered Psychology class they found Alex sitting by herself in the back.  
  
"Hey Alex." Kayla said down beside her.  
  
"Hey Kayla, Mickey." She smiled. She remembered him saying something about Andie being his date for the  
  
Halloween Bash. Her thoughts flashed back to the scene that occurred earlier in her dorm. Andie claimed  
  
William was her boyfriend, so why wasn't she going to the bash with him? "So are you going to take Andie to  
  
the party?"  
  
"Yeah." Mickey answered.  
  
"Oh." Alex frowned.  
  
"Oh?" Kayla repeated. "You sound disappointed."  
  
"No, it's just." She started quickly. "I was wondering why she wasn't going with her boyfriend."  
  
"Boyfriend? Her boyfriend is dead, don't you even tell me he's back! Man I have all the luck." Mickey griped.  
  
"Well she said it was her boyfriend. His name was William."  
  
"William? Her boyfriend's name was Anthony." Kayla was confused. "She must have had more then one  
  
boyfriend. Anthony has been dead less than a week."  
  
"Sounds like someone else I know." Mickey muttered.  
  
"What was that Mickey?" Kayla asked.  
  
"I said where is Andie?"  
  
"Back at the dorm." Alex answered. Kayla's cell phone rang. She looked around, Mrs. Cassadine wasn't there  
  
yet. She reached into her coat pocket and pulled out the phone.  
  
"What?" She said into the phone.  
  
"Well hello to you too." Randy answered.  
  
"Randy! Hi!"  
  
"Change of plans. I am not coming home tomorrow."  
  
"Why?"  
  
"I am leaving right now, I should be there by midnight."  
  
"Okay, groovy."  
  
"Bye." She put the phone back in her pocket.  
  
"That was Randy?" Mickey asked.  
  
"No it wasn't. It was Stu."  
  
"You said Hi Randy."  
  
"No I didn't I said.." She stopped. "Look don't start with me."  
  
"Fine. Tell Mrs. Cassadine I am here. I have to go take care of something. I'll be right back."  
  
"That's a violation of rule number three." Kayla smiled.  
  
"What?" Mickey asked.  
  
"Rule number three, never say you'll be right back. Because you won't be back."  
  
"What's rules number one and two?"  
  
"Rule number one, never have sex. Sex equals death. Rule number two, never drink or dodrugs. It's a sin."  
  
"Well I already broke those rules, why not add one more." He said walking out the door.  
  
"He is so cute." Alex said after Mickey had left.  
  
"Who?"  
  
"Mickey."  
  
"Mickey, Mickey? As in shut the hell up Mickey? Are you insane?"  
  
"He's cute. I like him."  
  
"I don't know why." She could have slapped herself for saying that. At one time she to, liked Mickey. "I'm  
  
sorry, I didn't mean that, Mickey's great."  
  
"He hasn't even noticed me."  
  
"Your female and your breathing, trust me, he's noticed." Kayla laughed.  
  
"How well do you know him?"  
  
"Oh Mickey and I.well we're good friends."  
  
"Have you ever dated him?"  
  
"No." She wasn't lying. Their relationship wasn't exactly based on dating.  
  
"Okay. I'm back." Mickey said as he sat down. "Mrs. Cassadine hasn't come in yet?" Kayla shook her head.  
  
"Cool. Hey Alex do you have a date for the Halloween Party?"  
  
"No." She said frowning.  
  
"Would you go with me?"  
  
"I thought you were going with Andie?"  
  
"It didn't work out."  
  
"Yeah. I'll go with you."  
  
"Good, then it's a date."  
  
***********************************************************************  
  
Andie's Dorm.  
  
"Mickey dumped me." Andie said into the phone.  
  
"What? Why?" A raspy voice questioned.  
  
"I don't know. He didn't say."  
  
"Shit. That ruins the plan. Oh well, we'll just have to deal with it. I'll get back to you. Bye."  
  
"Bye."  
  
***********************************************************************  
  
The Girl's Dorm.  
  
"Where is everyone?" Derek asked Sydney as he walked into the dorm.  
  
"Kayla and Mickey are in class, Dewy is out somewhere, Halle is on a date with Joel and Starr went to pick up  
  
some dinner."  
  
"Oh, so we're alone?" Derek asked.  
  
"Uh, huh, what do you have in mind?" He began kissing her neck. "Very nice idea, I agree." She pulled him to  
  
her and pressed her lips against his.  
  
***********************************************************************  
  
Jack's Pizza.  
  
"So, how long have you been Gale's cameraman?" Halle asked Joel. He called her earlier that day and asked her  
  
out.  
  
"Not long. How long have you known Sydney and Kayla?"  
  
"Since college began."  
  
"So you weren't there during the whole Woodsboro thing?"  
  
"Nope, but I heard about it. Read the book and seen the movie."  
  
"Is it scary? I mean with all the murders happening and the attacks on Starr and Kayla. It's like the killer is  
  
seeking revenge."  
  
"You mean like the killer isn't really dead?"  
  
"You tell me." Joel said taking a sip of his soda. Halle knew what he wanted but she wasn't going to give it to  
  
him.  
  
"Tell you what?" She played dumb.  
  
"If the killer is still alive."  
  
"Oh is he?"  
  
"I'm asking you."  
  
"Asking me what?" Halle asked.  
  
"Is Stu Macher still alive?"  
  
"Who's Stu Macher?"  
  
"A killer!"  
  
"Oh my God, where?" Halle jumped up.  
  
"Okay, okay, I get it. You avoiding the question." Joel sighed. "I shouldn't have asked anyway.  
  
Are you ready to go?"  
  
"Go where?" Halle grinned.  
  
"Come on." Joel said taking her hand and leading her out the door.  
  
***********************************************************************  
  
Randy dug in his pocket for the key to his dorm. Once he found it he unlocked the door, picked up his bags and  
  
walked inside.  
  
"Hello?" He called. Silence. "Guess no one's home." He said to himself before walking to his room. He saw the  
  
cell phone on his bed and thought about calling Starr, but dismissed the idea from his head and began to  
  
unpack.  
  
1.1.7 Chapter 8: It couldn't be, could it?  
  
Thursday morning there was a knock on the girls' dorm door. Sydney went to answer it, but Kayla held her  
  
back.  
  
"Let Starr get it." She told Sydney.  
  
"Starr get the door please." Kayla called to Starr who had yet to quit sulking about Randy.  
  
"Fine." She walked to the door, and when she opened it, screamed with delight. She threw her arms around  
  
Randy's neck. "Randy! I'm so happy to see you again!" She exclaimed.  
  
"So I see." Randy laughed. Starr pulled apart from him, and slapped his arm. "Ow! What was that for?"  
  
"Don't you ever do that to me again!"  
  
"I wont. I-I just needed some time." He told her. "Come here." He pulled her in to a kiss. Mickey and Derek  
  
walked into the girls dorm.  
  
"Those two making up?" Derek joked.  
  
"Sure looks that way." Sydney answered. Mickey went behind Randy and pulled them apart.  
  
"You can't survive without oxygen." He laughed.  
  
"Why? You can!" Randy laughed.  
  
"Good point. As you were." Mickey instructed them. Randy and Starr began to kiss again.  
  
"Oh get a room." Kayla laughed. "But this time-not mine!" Starr and Randy pulled apart laughing.  
  
***********************************************************************  
  
The gang spent the rest of the day preparing for the Halloween party the following day. They made sure all the  
  
decorations including the pumpkins were bought, along with all the party food. This was going to be the  
  
biggest party ever! No one knew what was in store for them.  
  
After everything was taken care of, everyone of coarse retired to the girls dorm except for Kayla, who was  
  
going to meet Stu in the park.  
  
***********************************************************************  
  
The Park.  
  
Kayla saw Stu standing by a tree on the other side of the park. He was talking to someone who stood behind  
  
the tree. She couldn't see the other person very well at all. As she walked closer to him, she realized who the  
  
other person was. She almost hyperventilated.  
  
"Holy shit." Kayla exclaimed.  
  
"Hey Kayla." The guy said grinning.  
  
"Kay, look it's." Stu started.  
  
"Yeah I know who it is." She told him. "What are you dong here? I thought you were-"  
  
"Dead?" The guy asked.  
  
"Well.yeah."  
  
"Well I'm not."  
  
"Well obviously, but why?"  
  
"Because I don't wanna be." He answered bluntly.  
  
"Heya we gotta go, see ya." Stu said taking Kayla's hand.  
  
"Yeah. Later. Hey buddy, think about what I told ya."  
  
"No thanks." Stu said pulling Kayla away.  
  
"What the hell is he doing here? And what exactly did he want you to think about?" Kayla yelled at Stu when  
  
they were out of earshot.  
  
"Calm down." Stu told her. "I know you don't want to hear this, so I'm not going to go into it."  
  
"Stu."  
  
"Look you wern't supposed to find out about him and he wasn't supposed to know about me. No one was  
  
supposed to know about me."  
  
"But.."  
  
"Just drop it."  
  
"Drop it? How can I-"  
  
"Don't tell anyone about him. Don't say a word, do you understand?" He told her. Kayla nodded slowly.  
  
"Yeah I understand." She said turning and walking away from him leaving him staring after her.  
  
***********************************************************************  
  
Friday morning.  
  
The guys had stayed with the girls that night and Dewy was the first one up. He began making breakfast and  
  
slowly one by one everyone woke up and entered the kitchen.  
  
"Y'all ready for tonight?" Halle asked excitedly. "I've been hanging out with Starr to long. Y'all? What the hell  
  
kind of word is that?" Everyone laughed.  
  
"I believe that is a contraction of you and all." Kayla said. Everyone looked at her. "What?" Everyone started  
  
laughing.  
  
"I can't wait to see Starr in that costume!" Randy exclaimed. Starr cringed at the thought of wearing that  
  
costume.  
  
"I can't believe you talked me into buying that thing."  
  
"Believe it. Randy's temperature is going to rise tonight!" Halle laughed.  
  
"All this talk about costumes makes me wonder what Randy's surprise costume is." Mickey said.  
  
"Well you will find out tonight."  
  
"Oh come on Randy."  
  
"All right you guys let's eat!" Dewy said. Everyone gathered around the table and began to eat.  
  
"This is great, Dewy." Derek said with a mouthful of scrambled eggs.  
  
"Thanks." Dewy replied.  
  
"After breakfast we have to start decorating this place and carve the pumpkins." Sydney informed them.  
  
"Then, us guys have to go back to out place and change into our costumes." Mickey added.  
  
"What about you Dewy? You coming tonight?" Randy asked.  
  
"I don't know. I think I'm going to try and keep Gale away from you guys." He answered.  
  
They all finished eating, and began to decorate. Randy and Starr were in the kitchen carving pumpkins, while  
  
everyone else worked with streamers, balloons, lights, and other various decorations.  
  
"Mick?" Kayla asked.  
  
"Yeah?"  
  
"I can't reach this. Could you please tape this up there?" She asked, pointing to the corner of the ceiling.  
  
"Where's the ladder?" he asked her.  
  
"Why?"  
  
"Because, no one is going to be able to reach it without the ladder."  
  
"It's outside."  
  
"I'll go get it."  
  
"Good." Kayla smiled and patted him on the back. She then went to help Halle and Sydney put helium in the  
  
balloons.  
  
***********************************************************************  
  
Kitchen.  
  
"Randy!" Starr squealed, and randy threw a handful of pumpkin seeds and gook at her. Randy just laughed.  
  
"What? It was an accident. It slipped."  
  
"Sure it was." She replied sarcastically.  
  
"Really it was."  
  
"You know I don't believe you, right?"  
  
"And for good reason!" He replied sending another handful of the pumpkin guts flying at her.  
  
"Would you stop?" Starr asked. "We still have six more to do!"  
  
"We did we decide on carving the pumpkins?"  
  
"Because when Syd said who wants to do the pumpkins, every one stepped back and there we were!" They  
  
both laughed as Sydney walked into the kitchen.  
  
"Hey, you two-" She stopped when she saw the pumpkin insides all over the kitchen and Starr. "You two are  
  
going to have a mess to clean up."  
  
"Oh well, we're having fun!" Randy told her.  
  
"Okay, so anyway. Save what's left of the pumpkin seeds so we can roast them, okay?"  
  
"Okay." Randy and Starr answered in unison. As soon as Sydney left the room both Randy and Starr grabbed a  
  
handful of pumpkin gook and threw it in the others direction.  
  
***********************************************************************  
  
Three hours later the decorations were finally up and the pumpkins were carved. They were all cleaning the  
  
mess Starr and Randy had made in the kitchen and roasting pumpkinseeds.  
  
"What time is it?" Halle asked.  
  
"One o'clock." Sydney answered.  
  
"Six hours left."  
  
"Yep. But, I don't know if I can wait that long to see Starr in that costume!" Randy exclaimed.  
  
"Shut-up about the costume." Starr said turning crimson. Randy's smiled faded. Starr smiled.  
  
"You'll just have to wait." She didn't know what to do. She wanted to make Randy happy but she didn't feel  
  
comfortable wearing that costume. All of a sudden the phone rang. Starr picked it up. "Hello?"  
  
"Hey is Kay there?"  
  
"Uh, huh." She turned to Kayla. "It's Stu."  
  
"I don't want to talk to him." Kayla snapped.  
  
"Well here you tell him." She said handing her the phone.  
  
"Fine." She took the phone. " I don't want to talk to you."  
  
"Then don't just listen."  
  
"I don't want to listen!"  
  
"You don't want to talk either but you are." Kayla was quiet for a moment.  
  
"You lied to me."  
  
"Lied? What do you mean?"  
  
"You know what I mean! You lied about him!"  
  
"I didn't lie, you never asked."  
  
"So you've known all along that's he's."  
  
"Yes, but yesterday was the first time I've talked to him."  
  
"You expect me to believe that?"  
  
"It's the truth, Kayla I swear I have nothing to do with him."  
  
"This time." Kayla replied softly.  
  
"This time." He repeated.  
  
"I don't know why, but I believe you."  
  
"Good. Now what time is the party?"  
  
"Seven."  
  
"I'll be there, look for me. Tonight's the night."  
  
"What?"  
  
"I love you, bye." The line went dead.  
  
"Stu? Damn it!" She hung up the phone.  
  
"Okay, now what the hell was that about?" Randy asked confused.  
  
"Umm, nothing. Are we finished in here?"  
  
"You didn't wanna talk but you did."  
  
"No I didn't, I yelled."  
  
"So we heard, but why?"  
  
"Because I felt like yelling at him."  
  
"You said he lied to you?" Sydney asked.  
  
"Yeah, you know in every relationship there are a few lies. I just happened to find out one about him, that's all."  
  
"I don't believe you." Randy told her.  
  
"No one's asking you too, Randy. You asked and I gave you an answer. But, no one asked you to believe  
  
me."  
  
"Kayla."  
  
"What?" She snapped.  
  
"Can we talk?"  
  
"Fine."  
  
"Be back in a minute sweetheart." Randy told Starr. She simply shook her head in agreement. "Let's go."  
  
Randy grabbed Kayla by the arm and led her out of the kitchen, and into her bedroom.  
  
"What?"  
  
"Start talking."  
  
"About what?"  
  
"About what's going on. What did Stu lie about?"  
  
"It's none of your damn business."  
  
"Like hell it's not! Kay, you're my best friend. You're like a sister to me. I have to protect you and if Stu is up to  
  
something I think I should know."  
  
"Look first of all, Stu isn't up to anything. Second of all you don't have to protect me. I am big girl I can take  
  
care of myself." She paused. "Just keep an eye out at the party tonight, okay?"  
  
"What do you know that I don't?"  
  
"Just keep a look out okay." Kayla walked out of the room and back into the kitchen.  
  
***********************************************************************  
  
Four hours later.  
  
"Okay, two hours left. Guy's-go back to your dorm, shower and change. We'll see you back here at seven."  
  
Sydney said.  
  
"But, don't you need help setting out the food." Derek asked.  
  
"We'll manage." Halle answered. "Now go."  
  
"See ya at seven, Starr." Randy said giving her a quick kiss before walking out the door.  
  
"Bye, Syd." Derek kissed her cheek then left.  
  
"Bye!" Mickey waved and followed the other guys.  
  
"Okay I get to shower first!" Starr yelled.  
  
"And why is that?" Halle asked.  
  
"Because I look like a pumpkin's kleenex!" She answered and disappeared into the bathroom leaving everyone  
  
laughing.  
  
  
  
About 30 minutes later.  
  
"Look at me!" Kayla screamed. She wore a long white Egyptian gown and a beaded black wig. " I hate this, I  
  
feel so..so."  
  
"Covered? Is that the word you're looking for?" Halle laughed as she adjusted her Tina Turner wig. She then  
  
shook her body so that the golden tassels that hung from her short dress jiggled.  
  
"Yes. Randy and Stu were right. This costume is just not for me." She sighed.  
  
"Well it's too late now." Sydney said coming out of the bathroom. She was dressed in a royal blue velvet  
  
dress that was tight over her shoulders and chest, then flowed from her waist to the floor. Her hair was done up  
  
in little ringlets.  
  
"Unless." Starr began. "You want to trade with me."  
  
"What? You don't want to wear yours?"  
  
"Well it's just not me." Starr said softly.  
  
"Well sure I'LL TRADE!" Kayla said happily. She quickly changed into the Dance-of-the-Seven-Veils costume  
  
complete with black wig. It was blue, gold and the pants were very much see though.  
  
"Here's the veil that goes over the face." Starr smiled. She was much happier wearing the Cleopatra costume.  
  
"Oh, girl put some of this body glitter on." Halle said holding a small container out to her.  
  
"Ooh I love glitter!" Kayla said rubbing it onto her arms, stomach and other viewable parts.  
  
"Here Cleo , Queen of the Nile, you should wear some too." Starr willingly let Kayla put glitter on her eye lids  
  
then took the container and rubbed it on her arms. "Syd." Kayla started. "Your costume is so classy. I love  
  
it!"  
  
"Yeah me too." Starr smiled.  
  
"Thank you, thank you. Wait till you see Derek. He has to wear tights!" Sydney laughed.  
  
"Oooh I love men in tights!" Kayla grinned.  
  
"Me too, that was a good movie." Starr smiled and everyone laughed.  
  
"Well let's get ready to party!" Halle yelled as the all went into the living room.  
  
***********************************************************************  
  
The Guy's dorm.  
  
Mickey began laughing as soon as Derek walked out in his costume.  
  
"I really hope Sydney appreciates this." Derek grumbled.  
  
"I wouldn't be caught dead wearing tights."  
  
"Mickey, Mickey, Mickey. You don't understand. Derek, here, has a girlfriend." Randy said, bringing his arm  
  
around Mickey's shoulders. "You don't. So let me tell you something. Okay?" Mickey nodded. "When you  
  
have a girlfriend, you do anything she tells you to do, without an argument." Randy explained.  
  
"Yeah. Even if it means wearing tights." Derek added.  
  
"Girlfriend or not, I wouldn't be caught dead wearing tights."  
  
"You just wait till you get a steady girl. Believe me you will wear tights or die." Randy told him.  
  
"Okay, I think I'll take the dying part. I refuse to ever wear tights! I have to go change then pick up Alex."  
  
"What happened to your date with Andie?" Randy asked.  
  
"The girl already had a boyfriend. I found out, broke the date and asked Alex out." Mickey explained, and went  
  
to change.  
  
"Aren't you going to change into your highly secretive costume?" Derek asked Randy.  
  
"Yeah, after you and Mickey leave."  
  
"That means you're gonna be late."  
  
"Tell Starr I'll be there soon. I don't want anyone to see the costume until I get there, it's a surprise." Randy  
  
explained. Derek nodded.  
  
Mickey walked out of the bathroom dressed in his vampire costume-complete with bloody fangs.  
  
"I vant to vite your neck!" Mickey said in his best Transyvanian accent.  
  
"Well you sure are gonna have fun tonight!" Randy laughed.  
  
"You know it." Mickey laughed. "Come on Romeo, let's boogie!"  
  
"I'll be there in a minute." Derek said. "Damn tights." He went into his room. Mickey and Randy laughed.  
  
"Well I'm out of here!" Mickey said leaving the dorm.  
  
***********************************************************************  
  
Andie and Alex's Dorm.  
  
"Time out. You're going with who?" Andie asked.  
  
"Mickey." Alex repeated for the thirteenth time.  
  
"As in the Mickey that broke the date with me?" Andie yelled.  
  
"I would have broken the date too if I were him! You were cheating on the guy!" Alex yelled back.  
  
"Alex you ruined everything! Do you realize what you've done?!" There was a knock at the door. Alex yanked  
  
the door open.  
  
"Alex." Mickey said. "Are you ready?"  
  
"Yep, let me grab my witches hat." Alex opened the door wider, allowing Mickey to step inside. "Back in a  
  
flash."  
  
"Okay." Mickey watched as Alex disappeared down the hall. "Hello Andie."  
  
"Why did you break our date?" Andie asked him.  
  
"There was a problem?" He answered.  
  
"What would that be?"  
  
"It's name is William." He answered coldly.  
  
"Mickey I--"  
  
"No. Don't. I don't want to hear it." Mickey stopped her.  
  
"Ready?" Alex asked.  
  
"Yes." Mickey answered relieved that she was back.  
  
Mickey took Alex by the hand and whispered something in her ear, causing her to giggle. Just as they were  
  
about to walk out the door. Alex turned back and said, "Don't wait up for me okay." With that the witch and  
  
vampire walked out the door to the next dorm room for the party.  
  
As they entered the girl's dorm, they were greeted with loud, eerie music. It was only 7:30 p.m., and already the  
  
place was packed. Right behind Mickey and Alex, Derek walked in.  
  
"Damn, these infernal tights!" He grumbled to himself. He began to scope the room for Sydney when he saw a  
  
girl dressed in a Dance-of-the-Seven-Veils costume dancing in the middle of the room. He walked over and  
  
tapped her on the shoulder. "Hey Starr, Randy asked me to tell you he would be late." She began to laugh.  
  
"I'm not Starr, Derek, I am Kayla."  
  
"What? I thought you were gonna be Cleopatra?"  
  
"I was but Starr and I switched."  
  
"Boy is Randy going to be disappointed. Anyway have you seen Starr?"  
  
"Nope."  
  
"Well if you do, tell her Randy will be late.  
  
"K."  
  
"One more thing-have you seen Syd?"  
  
"Yep, she' waiting for you at the refreshment table."  
  
"Thanks. See ya." He waved and walked off to find Sydney. Halle danced up to Kayla.  
  
"Hey, is Stu coming?"  
  
"Yeah, he's supposed to." Kayla said flatly.  
  
"You don't sound too excited."  
  
"I'm still mad at him."  
  
"Well I am sure you two will make up before the night is over with." She grinned.  
  
"Probably." She smiled and looked up. Another crowd of guests entered the dorm. Amongst them was Joel.  
  
"Oooh look."  
  
"Oh my. I gotta go fix my make-up! See ya later."  
  
"Ta." Kayla called as Halle disappeared down the hall. The party went on as a usual party did. loud music,  
  
wild dancing and an occasional food fight or two. Usually loud parties were forbidden in the dorms, but Kayla  
  
and Mickey easily convinced Mrs. Cassadine it was a good idea and she spoke to the Dean. The Dean allowed  
  
it, as long as Mrs. Cassadine was there to make sure nothing got out of control. So far, she hasn't showed up.  
  
***********************************************************************  
  
Randy stood in his dorm wearing a black cloak with black pants and boots. He looked into the mirror and  
  
grinned before sliding the trademark Ghostface mask over his face.  
  
***********************************************************************  
  
"I can't believe this!" Andie sighed. "Alex ruined everything!" She was dressed as a nurse, with the little  
  
white dress and all. There was a knock at the door. Andie straightened her skirt and opened the door. "Well  
  
it's about time." She said to the Ghostfaced figure that stood in the hall. "Are you ready?" The figure nodded.  
  
"It's show time. You go ahead to the party. We should enter separately." The figure nodded and left for the  
  
party.  
  
***********************************************************************  
  
1.1.8 Chapter 9: The Party has begun!  
  
Someone in a father death costume came up behind a girl dressed in a dance of the seven veils costume and  
  
nuzzled her neck. Kayla smiled and took his hands, leading him down the hall to her room. The room was pitch  
  
black as the two figures entered it, Kayla pulled the mask from his face, and not able to clearly see his face  
  
kissed him. At first it was gentle, but then became more forceful. He laid her onto the nearest bed, which just  
  
happened to be Starr's and started to unsnap her shirt. She kissed him again deepening the kiss.  
  
"Starr." He said breathlessly. Kayla's eyes widened.  
  
"Stu?" She thought it was him, but why did he call her Starr?  
  
"Kayla?" He asked confused.  
  
"OH MY GOD RANDY!" She pushed him off of her and jumped up. She flipped on the lights.  
  
"I thought you were Starr!"  
  
"Well I thought you were Stu!"  
  
"Do I look like Stu?"  
  
"Well do I look like Starr?"  
  
"You're wearing her costume!"  
  
"We switched!" Kayla said.  
  
"Why did you think I was Stu?"  
  
"Well besides the fact that you were all over me, Stu said he was coming as father death!" She screamed. "By  
  
the way, nice surprise costume." He shook his head.  
  
"I can't believe this is happening!" He screamed. "Again!"  
  
"Randy calm down, it's just the clothes! It's the clothes."  
  
"You're right, it's the clothes we should take them off." Randy nodded not realizing what he had said.  
  
"Um, Randy?"  
  
"Oh shit. I mean.I didn't mean."  
  
"It's okay, I know what you meant. Let's get back out there. We've gotta pretend this never happened. We  
  
can't let anyone find out." Randy nodded and the two left the room after straightening their clothes. A dark  
  
figure emerged from the closet once they had disappeared.  
  
"Oh they'll find out." The figure laughed.  
  
***********************************************************************  
  
"Have you seen Randy?" Starr asked Derek.  
  
"No, I haven't."  
  
"Where could he be?"  
  
"He said he was going to be running a little late."  
  
"A little late? It's been about an hour."  
  
"I know."  
  
"Do you know what the costume is?"  
  
"No. He wouldn't let me or Mickey see it."  
  
"Maybe Kayla's seen him."  
  
"What's that supposed to mean?"  
  
"I mean maybe she's seen him, Derek. Like, maybe she knows he's here, and he's looking for me."  
  
"Oh I thought you were thinking--"  
  
"They could be together? No, I've learned my lesson. I'm not assuming anything anymore about those two."  
  
  
  
***********************************************************************  
  
"Look, there's Starr." Kayla pointed out for Randy.  
  
"Thanks." He slipped his mask on, and snuck up behind Starr. He placed his hands on her shoulders and  
  
shouted, "boo!" Starr jumped and whirled around, when she saw it was a ghostface, her face drained of all  
  
color. Randy began laughing and took the mask off. "That was so cool. You should have seen your face!"  
  
"Randy, that's not funny!" Starr yelled at him. Derek started laughing. Starr turned and gave him a look. He  
  
immediately stopped.  
  
"Sorry." He apologized stifling a laugh.  
  
"Go away! And find Syd." Starr ordered.  
  
"Syd? Good idea, I'm going to go find Syd." He walked off.  
  
"Randy, that really wasn't funny. It scared the shit out of me. And with everything that's been going  
  
on-how could you?" Starr walked off into the crowd. Randy couldn't do anything except watch her.  
  
"She just needs time to cool off." He thought.  
  
***********************************************************************  
  
"Hey." Derek said, walking up to Sydney.  
  
"Hi." She gave him a quick kiss. "You look great." She told him admiring the costume.  
  
"So do you."  
  
"Thanks. So, have you seen Randy yet?"  
  
"Yeah."  
  
"What's his costume?"  
  
"Father Death."  
  
"What the hell was he thinking coming like that?! Does he know how mad Starr will be?"  
  
"When I left Starr and Randy alone, she was yelling at him."  
  
"I'd do a lot more than yell at him. I'd murder him!"  
  
***********************************************************************  
  
Micky and Alex were dancing extremely close. He leaned his mouth close to her ear an whispered...  
  
" I want to kiss you."  
  
"I thought you'd never ask." She whispered back. Their mouths met, but as the kiss began they had to pull  
  
apart. "Mickey it might work better if you took those teeth out."  
  
"Oh." He quickly removed the vampire teeth from his mouth, and kissed her deeply as they swayed with the  
  
music.  
  
***********************************************************************  
  
Starr walked by a dark corner, and ran into a figure in a Father Death costume.  
  
"Look Randy I'm sorry, I shouldn't have yelled at you like I did. I'm so sorry." The figure didn't say  
  
anything. "Randy please, say something. The figure took her by the hand, and led her through the crowd, out  
  
of the dorm. "Randy? Where are we going?" She asked him. The figure didn't say a word, but placed a finger  
  
on her lips, hushing her. He removed it, and began walking again.  
  
***********************************************************************  
  
Back at the party.  
  
"Did you see Starr leave with a ghostface?" Halle asked Sydney as she and Joel walked to the refreshment  
  
table.  
  
"Yep."  
  
"Should we be worried?"  
  
"Nope, it was just Randy." Derek answered.  
  
"Halle, why would you worry about her leaving with someone in a father death costume?" Joel asked.  
  
"Umm, no reason. Let's go dance." She dragged Joel out onto the dancefloor.  
  
***********************************************************************  
  
"Randy? What are we doing here?" Starr asked, noticing they were in the dark basement of the dorm building.  
  
He led her through the dark room, without saying a word. He sat her down in chair. Starr tried to stand up, but  
  
he pushed her back down.  
  
"Randy! What are we doing here?" Silence. "Damn it Randy! I told you I was sorry. What more do you  
  
want?" The figure picked up the rope and began tying her to the chair. He leaned down and whispered,  
  
" I want your life." This sent chills down her spine.  
  
"R-R-Randy?" Starr stuttered her eyes wide.  
  
"I'm not Randy." He answered in a horse voice. "You love movies as much as Randy, Starr? Figure out what  
  
happens next!" And with that the figure left the basement. Starr began to cry.  
  
***********************************************************************  
  
Kayla was standing at the punch table when Randy approached her and took his mask off.  
  
"Hey, have you see Starr?"  
  
"Nope, I thought you were just with her."  
  
"I pissed her off."  
  
"So what's new." Kayla mumbled. "What'd ya do this time?" Randy held the mask up. "Oh she's pissed  
  
because you are dressed as Father Death?"  
  
"Yep."  
  
"She'll get over it." Kayla said noticing another person dressed as Ghostface across the room. "I'm going to  
  
go.a.mingle." She smiled. Randy nodded and walked off. When Kayla reached the figure, it took her hand  
  
and led her away from the party. "So where are we going Stu?" She asked. The figure was silent. He opened  
  
a door and pulled her inside. He quickly shut the door. Kayla walked into the room and saw Starr.  
  
"Kayla!" Starr cried.  
  
"Oh My God, Starr!" Kayla screamed and ran over to her. "Stu?" She said looking at the figure. He shook his  
  
head. Kayla's eyes widened. "Oh my God, it's you!" She screamed and ran for the door.  
  
"Now, now Kayla for once you be a good girl and wait."  
  
"Fuck you."  
  
"Kayla, we're not playing that game just yet."  
  
"Who are you?" Starr asked.  
  
"Ask Kayla." Kayla started to open her mouth but the figure stopped her. "Ya know Kayla earlier this  
  
evening, I was looking for a place to hide, so I thought... how about your room. Needless to say I found it to  
  
be.occupied." Kayla turned away from him and closed her eyes. "Thought that would keep you quiet." Starr  
  
gave Kayla a confused look. "I will keep that a secret between you., me., and."  
  
"Fuck you."  
  
"Now now Kayla, not for free."  
  
"How much?" She smiled, playing along  
  
"How much you got?" He asked tracing her face, then her stomach.  
  
"Not much with this costume." Kayla giggled. Starr watched with fear and confusion.  
  
"You know Kayla, I asked Stu to join me in my game but he refused."  
  
"I know, he told me."  
  
"And that really pissed me off. You know what I do when I get pissed off right?"  
  
"Please don't hurt Stu." Kayla begged.  
  
"Look Starr, she asked me nicely. You know something's wrong when Kayla asks for something nicely,  
  
right?" The figure moved over towards Starr. "It's a shame what I saw earlier. Randy's really got himself a  
  
jewel."  
  
"What are you talking about?"  
  
***********************************************************************  
  
There was another ghostface wandering around frantically though the partygoers. He stopped when he saw  
  
Randy by the punch bowl.  
  
"Stu?" Randy asked him. The figure removed the mask.  
  
"Yeah. Tell me you know where Starr and Kayla are." He begged.  
  
"I thought Kayla was with you, and Starr is pissed off at me, and she walked off somewhere."  
  
"Damnit! We're in a hell of a lot of trouble!"  
  
"Why? What's wrong? Those two aren't fighting again, are they?" Randy asked exasperated.  
  
"No but when I tell you what's going o, you'll wish they were."  
  
"What's going on?" Randy asked beginning to worry.  
  
"We have to fined Mickey, Derek, Syd and Halle first."  
  
"Umm, put your mask back on."  
  
"Why?"  
  
"Halle is coming over with her date, Gale's Camera man Joel."  
  
"Shit!" He hastily put the mask back on, and turned facing Halle.  
  
"Hey, Randy who's your friend?" Halle asked.  
  
"Did you two plan to dress alike?" Joel chimed in. Stu shook his head yes.  
  
"Hi. I'm Halle." She introduced, offering her hand. The figure took it.  
  
"You're awfully quiet." Joel commented.  
  
"He's shy." Randy said. "Joel. If you'll excuse us, we need to talk to Halle." Randy said, taking Halle's arm, and  
  
taking her into Syd's and her room.  
  
"What's going on?" Halle asked.  
  
"Look, Randy, go and find Mickey, Derek, and Syd, and come back in here." Stu instructed, taking the mask  
  
off. Randy left the room closing the door behind him.  
  
"Stu?" Halle asked surprised. "You let me make a fool of myself in front of Joel? You knew me and didn't say  
  
anything?"  
  
"Joel is Gale's cameraman, Halle I'm not going to talk in front of someone who will run back to Gale when they  
  
know who I am."  
  
"Okay. Well what's going on?"  
  
"Wait until the others get here." A few minutes later Romeo, Juliet, a vampire and another Ghostface entered  
  
the room.  
  
"Okay, what's going on? My date is out there, and so far she doesn't have any dead boyfriend that could  
  
possibly come back to life." Mickey complained.  
  
"Starr and Kayla are in danger. There are three murderers this time and Kayla and Starr are with one of them."  
  
Stu stated.  
  
"What?! Starr with a murderer? Where are they Stu?" Randy asked.  
  
"I don't know. All I know is they are somewhere in this building."  
  
"We should split up and look for them." Derek said.  
  
"No! We're at our weakest when we are separated. We must stay together. Come on, we'll start at the  
  
basement and work our way up." Stu told them. Stu put the mask back on, and the six of them walked out of  
  
the door, and started for the basement.  
  
***********************************************************************  
  
THE BASEMENT...  
  
"Look at the time. I have to make a phonecall. I hope you two know how to behave." And with that he left the  
  
room, locking the door behind him. Kayla ran over to Starr.  
  
"Are you okay? Did he do anything to you?"  
  
"I'm fine. Could you please untie me?" Kayla did as she was asked. "Thanks."  
  
"Sure."  
  
"What was he talking about earlier? Who is he?" Starr asked.  
  
"He wasn't talking about anything. That was--" Kayla was cut off. "Do you hear that?"  
  
"Yeah." The girls heard people yelling their names. "It's Randy!"  
  
"Come on." Kayla began banging on the door and screaming. Starr got the hint, and join in.  
  
***********************************************************************  
  
"Do you hear that?" Derek asked.  
  
"It's coming from over there." Mickey said. They started towards a hallway and froze as the noise stopped.  
  
***********************************************************************  
  
Starr had stopped banging on the door. Kayla turned to her. "Why'd you stop?" Starr didn't say a word, she  
  
just raised her hand and slapped Kayla hard. "Okay, what the fuck was that for?" Kayla asked holding her face.  
  
"Who the fuck was that guy Kayla?" Starr demanded.  
  
"Who?" She played dumb.  
  
"He obviously knew you, so who is he? And why was Randy late for the party? What exactly does Randy  
  
have to be ashamed of?"  
  
"How the hell should I know!"  
  
"Kayla! Quit playing stupid! Wait a minute, you're not playing. I forgot who I was talking to for a moment  
  
there."  
  
"Oh no you didn't!" Kayla snapped.  
  
"Oh yes I did!" Starr shot back. "Who the hell was that and what was he talking about?"  
  
"It's none of your damn business!"  
  
"If it involves Randy, it is my business!" She shot back.  
  
"What makes you think it's about Randy?"  
  
"The stupid guy in black said it was a shame because I was a jewel. He said Randy had a jewel, then he would  
  
mention you. So tell me, Kayla what the fuck is going on?!"  
  
"I'm clueless as you've said before."  
  
"You're agreeing with me? Why would you agree with me? What do you have to hide, Kayla?" Starr  
  
demanded growing more furious.  
  
"I'm not hiding anything! I mean look at this costume, how could I possibly hide anything?" Kayla smirked.  
  
"And you think that's funny do you?" Starr asked. She laughing lightly then her eyes grew wide. "Oh my  
  
God." She screamed. " We switched costumes. He thought you were me.Oh my God not again." Starr  
  
screamed. "You and he?!" Kayla's eyes widened and she started to answer when banging was heard on the  
  
door. Stu's voice was heard.  
  
"Kayla?" Kayla ran to the door.  
  
"Stu!" She screamed.  
  
"Kayla, is Starr in there with you?" Randy asked.  
  
"Yes."  
  
"Stand back." Stu yelled. Kayla moved away from the door. A few seconds later Stu, Mickey, Derek, and  
  
Randy had pushed the door open. Randy rushed in and hugged Starr, as Stu did the same with Kayla.  
  
"Are you two alright?" Stu asked.  
  
"We heard a lot of yelling." Sydney stated.  
  
"We're fine!" Kayla answered quickly. Just then a figure dressed in a father death costume walked in. He  
  
slammed the door shut, causing everyone to turn towards him.  
  
"Aw, a party just for me? Ah you shouldn't have." The figure exclaimed. He patted Stu on the back. "Heya  
  
Bud-dy!"  
  
"Nice to see ya, Billy." Stu said.  
  
"Aw now man, you gave it away. Remember what I taught you, never reveal the killer until the very end!"  
  
"Billy?" Sydney asked. "But you're dead."  
  
"Long time no see, Billy." Randy added.  
  
"Oh no, not another dead boyfriend." Mickey murmured.  
  
"Welcome back Billy." Kayla smiled. Billy took his mask off and grinned.  
  
"Thank you sweetheart." Billy moved over to Kayla, placing a hand on her cheek he traced it down to her hand  
  
where he jerked her away from Stu.  
  
"Billy, please? Not Kayla." Stu begged.  
  
"Dejavu!" Billy exclaimed. "Are you sure you don't want to me to? I mean after you find out she's cheating  
  
on you with Randy?" He grinned. "Oops, I let it slip."  
  
"I knew it!" Starr screamed and began hitting Randy. "You stupid asshole! I can't believe I trusted you!" She  
  
kept saying as she hit him. Randy pulled away from her and gave Kayla a look.  
  
"What's going on?" Stu asked calmly.  
  
"Nothing." Kayla and Randy said in unison. Billy smirked.  
  
"Nothing? That's not what I saw."  
  
"He's lying." Randy muttered.  
  
"Ah come on Randy, you know it's true. You always said best friends do everything together." Billy smirked.  
  
"Kayla?" Stu asked questioningly.  
  
"It's not what you think." She stammered.  
  
"So, it is true?" Starr snapped.  
  
"No!" Randy said. "Well not exactly.  
  
"Not exactly? Not exactly? Just what the hell does that mean?" Stu screamed.  
  
"Now, now Stu calm down." Billy said running a knife over Kayla's neck. "Just because your girlfriend has  
  
been messing around with her best friend isn't any reason to be bitter. After all, we all know just how much of a  
  
slut Kayla can be." He smiled and brought his mouth close to Kayla's ear. "Or at least I do."  
  
"Fuck you!" Kayla muttered.  
  
"There she goes again, always wanting to play." Billy grinned. "Maybe later baby."  
  
"It was a fucking case of mistaken identity!" Randy yelled.  
  
"What?" Stu asked. "Mistaken identity? How the hell did that happen?"  
  
"Would you just look at the girls Stu?" Randy asked desperately trying to clear things up. "Look at them!  
  
Kayla isn't wearing the costume she bought and neither is Starr! They switched! I saw Kayla in that costume  
  
and thought she was Starr." He began speaking rapidly. "So, I took her hand and lead her into the bedroom--"  
  
Starr interrupted.  
  
"You slept with her?" She asked, her voice cracking.  
  
"No! I did not sleep with her!" Randy yelled.  
  
"When we finally realized who the other person was, we stopped!" Kayla screamed at Starr. "I'm not sleeping  
  
with Randy. I never have and I never will!"  
  
"Didn't you notice the tongues, Kay? Didn't you notice you weren't choking a little?" Stu asked seriously.  
  
"Okay, now I am going to be sick." Mickey muttered.  
  
"It was an accident. She thought I was you because we are wearing the same costume. I thought she was Starr  
  
because of the costume. It was a mistake. A big one. And when we realized it was a mistake, we stopped. We  
  
left to find you two." Randy paused and looked at Starr, "I'm sorry. It really was an accident."  
  
"Randy, I-no. This just isn't fair." Starr yelled.  
  
"She's right!" Stu agreed. "You two cheated on us."  
  
"Not on purpose." Randy insisted.  
  
"Starr?" Stu asked.  
  
"What?"  
  
"This." He moved swiftly towards Starr and kissed her deeply. Randy was getting ready to pounce on Stu, but  
  
Derek and Mickey grabbed him.  
  
"And you couldn't tell you weren't kissing him?" Starr replied breathlessly after the kiss ended.  
  
"Keep your hands off of her, you bastard!" Randy yelled at Stu.  
  
"Now, we're even. I just had to make it fair."  
  
"Okay, okay. Enough of this mushy soap opera shit." Billy said yawning. " I believe I was going to kill  
  
someone."  
  
"Yeah you were. I was beginning to wonder what was going on Billy. Why haven't you killed them already?"  
  
Everyone turned to see Andie standing in the open doorway.  
  
"Andie?" Mickey asked. "You're in on this?"  
  
"Shut up, Mickey. Billy, look we really have to hurry this along if we're going to make our flight out of here  
  
tonight."  
  
"Billy where are you going?" Halle asked.  
  
"Look, I don't know who you are Tina Turner, so why should I tell you where I am going?"  
  
"So after you kill me, I know where to go to haunt the hell out of you."  
  
"Idiot." He mumbled. "You're Derek, right?" He pointed the knife at him.  
  
"Yeah." He squeaked. Billy began to laugh. "Syd, this is the guy that replaced me? Could you not do any  
  
better?"  
  
"Shut-up, Billy." Sydney yelled.  
  
"No questions, Syd? You were full of them when you found out Stu was alive."  
  
"Yeah. I have questions."  
  
"But, fortunately we don't have time for them." Andie cut off Sydney.  
  
"I thought I told you to stay upstairs until I got you." He snapped.  
  
"The people are beginning to wonder about the missing hosts!" Andie yelled. "And don't get mad at me! If it  
  
weren't for Alex we wouldn't have this problem."  
  
"That reminds me, did you take care of her?"  
  
"Yeah. She's back at the dorm, she's dead."  
  
"What?" Mickey's face drained free of color, and his knees became weak.  
  
"Did you make it look like a suicide?"  
  
"Yes, I made it look like a suicide, what do you think I am? Stupid? I've been helping y'all kill for awhile now, I  
  
know how to do it right."  
  
***********************************************************************  
  
"Yeah. Gale? It's me, Joel. There's something going on here." Joel spoke over the phone.  
  
"What do you mean?"  
  
"Randy, Derek, Mickey, Sydney, Halle and Starr are all missing."  
  
"Missing? Is it Stu? Did you find out if he really was alive?"  
  
"I don't know. But, just get here quick! There's a story crawling around here somewhere." And with that he  
  
hung up the phone.  
  
***********************************************************************  
  
Back at the basement.  
  
"So who's going to die first?" Billy smiled. "Any volunteers?" he waved his knife in the air.  
  
"Me." Kayla said stepping towards him. "Go, ahead, kill me." He grabbed her wrist and pulled her to him,  
  
kissing her deeply.  
  
"You mother fucker!" Stu screamed as he jumped at Billy knocking him to the ground. While the two old  
  
buddies struggled with the knife Randy tried to open the door. Locked, from the inside. Only a key or a  
  
forceful blow would open it. Mickey picked up a heavy metal chair and started towards Andie just as Halle  
  
started at her with an object from the other side of the room. Andie ducked and the two knocked each other  
  
out. Andie smiled.  
  
"Never say you don't learn anything from cartoons."  
  
Sydney was standing there in total shock. Andie figured this was a good time to get rid of her. She pulled a  
  
gun from her pocket and pointed it towards Sydney. As she pulled the trigger Derek jumped in front of Sydney  
  
and was hit two times in the chest. Kayla who had closed her eyes and put her hands over her ears not wanting  
  
to hear the loud noise lowered them to her side. There was no sound. Had he been shot? She opened her eyes  
  
and looked up. He had. Sydney was by his side, frantic. Starr rushed to her along with Randy and they tried to  
  
stop the bleeding. Kayla looked at Stu and Billy who were still battling over the knife. Someone had been  
  
stabbed, because there was blood everywhere. She looked around and Andie saw her. Kayla froze as Andie  
  
came towards her.  
  
Randy rushed to Kayla, and pushed her out of the way. She landed hard on the floor, and Randy began to  
  
battle it out with Andie. Suddenly, the door burst open and Gale, Dewy and Joel entered.  
  
"Joel, turn on the camera!" Gale ordered. He was about to when he saw Halle on the ground.  
  
"Halle?" He uttered in shock. He rushed to her side. Dewy noticed Starr and Sydney knelt beside an un  
  
conscience Derek. He quickly moved over to them.  
  
"Damnit! Must I do everything myself?" Gale screamed. She stopped when she saw Billy and Stu wrestling for  
  
the knife. "How many times do you have to die? What are you? Cats with nine lives?" The two stopped  
  
wrestling when they heard Gale's voice.  
  
"Gale Weathers, my murderer." Billy said.  
  
"Yeah. I killed you last time, so what are you doing alive?"  
  
"Looks like you just can't do it right." He smirked. "You must have taken lessons from Sydney." Stu clutched  
  
his side, blood covered is hand.  
  
"Oh my God! No! No!" Sydney screamed clutching Derek's motionless body. Starr tried to pull her away.  
  
"No!" she screamed.  
  
"Sydney, he's dead!" Starr screamed managing to pull her away. Starr embraced Sydney and she began to  
  
cry.  
  
Kayla finally managed to get up off the ground, and made her way to Sydney and Starr.  
  
"Kayla." Stu called softly from across the room. He clutched his bleeding side and nearly fell over. Kayla ran  
  
towards him and he collapsed in her arms. "I'm feeling a little woozy here."  
  
"Oh no you don't, your not dying on me again!" Kayla said trying to hold him up. "Not this time!"  
  
"So, what's it like being dead?" Gale asked Billy.  
  
"Actually, it's quite nice. You can murder all the people you want, and no one suspects you." Billy smirked  
  
evilly. Gale looked at him, and shot her eyes to the floor. Billy was about to bring the knife down on her when  
  
she darted for the gun. Andie got away from Randy and grabbed the gun just as Gale reached for it.  
  
"Uh uh uh, sweetie." Andie smiled.  
  
"Good job, partner." Billy said sliding his arm around her neck. "Everything's working out fine. Now if only  
  
that old bitch would get her ass down here." He muttered.  
  
"Hey." Randy said smacking Mickey. "Hey doofus!" He smacked him harder. Mickey opened his eyes and  
  
sat up.  
  
"Damn, you got an aspirin. My head is killing me." Mickey groaned.  
  
"Come on, we have to do something." Randy quickly stood and helped Mickey scramble to his feet.  
  
"Halle?" Joel said softly. "Halle speak to me." Halle opened her eyes.  
  
"Am I dead?" she asked.  
  
"No, you're not dead, come on." He pulled her to her feet and embraced her. Randy looked over and saw Halle  
  
and Joel. "Come on, Mick." Randy said. The two of them walked over to Joel and Halle.  
  
"We have to do something. We need the police here." Randy told them.  
  
"I can sneak upstairs and call." Halle volunteered.  
  
"No you can't Tina." Billy said grabbing her from behind and stabbing her in the chest. Her lifeless body fell  
  
to the ground. Billy wiped the knife off. "Next?" He looked at Mickey. Mickey took a deep breath.  
  
"It's time for me to act like a man!" He gritted his teeth. "And hide!" He ran off to the other side of the room.  
  
"Randy, how about that pretty girlfriend of yours?" Billy asked.  
  
"Lay a hand on her and I'll kill you myself!" Randy hissed.  
  
"Is that a threat?"  
  
"No, it's a promise."  
  
"Ooh promises, promises. You also promised that you and that little redhead over there weren't seeing each  
  
other." Randy was surprised by that remark. Before her could speak Billy grabbed Joel and stabbed him.  
  
"Oops, it slipped." He smirked as he dropped Joel's body.  
  
"And you wonder why you have no friends, can't even have a conversation without killing someone."  
  
"What can I say?" Billy said looking around the room. "Ooh look your girlfriend and Sydney Prescott the  
  
object of your affection. Together! Isn't that sweet. All you need now is Kayla, and you will have the only  
  
three women that have ever had anything to do with you. Oh wait, Sydney wouldn't even give you the time of  
  
day." Billy said laughing. Randy jumped at him knocking the knife from his hand. While the guys were  
  
wrestling on the floor, someone picked up the knife stabbing Billy in the back.  
  
"Gale you saved my life. AGAIN. Thanks." Randy said breathlessly. Before they knew it Billy was back up on  
  
his feet. He pushed Gale to the floor and started after Randy. Kayla saw Billy about to slice randy.  
  
"Hey Mickey." Kayla called to him. He walked over to her and she pushed Stu's body at him. "Hold him for  
  
me. Don't let him die. Keep him talking. " She quickly moved over to Billy and tripped him, causing the knife to  
  
fly out of his hand, and onto the floor. Randy darted for the knife, but Andie quickly grabbed it.  
  
"No you don't cutie." She said, waving the knife at him. Randy jumped back away from her.  
  
"Careful with that thing, you almost cut me." He grinned.  
  
"That's the point dipshit!" Andie hissed. Kayla was on the floor, beating Billy. He finally got angry and  
  
pushed her off of him.  
  
"Play nice." He yelled, slapping her extremely hard, causing her to pass out.  
  
"Andie, give me the knife." Billy ordered. She quickly walked past Randy and handed him the knife. "Say  
  
good-bye to Kayla." Billy told Randy.  
  
"Mickey." Stu whispered hoarsely. "Kill Billy." After he got the words out, he passed out. Mickey gently laid  
  
him down and went up behind Billy. He knocked the knife out of his hand. Billy was getting ready to pick it up  
  
when Randy punched him in the stomach, causing him to double over in pain. Then Randy pushed Andie so  
  
he could get the knife and her gun fell to the floor. Randy picked up the knife and Mickey grabbed the gun. He  
  
pointed the gun at Billy.  
  
"Mickey? That's your name, right? Maybe we can talk about this. I mean don't be so hasty in your decision  
  
to kill me." Billy pleaded.  
  
"How's it feel to be on the other end of the gun, Billy? How's it feel to have your life in someone else's  
  
hands. Say your prayers. I'll see you in hell, just not anytime soon." A moment later Mickey shot Billy in the  
  
head, killing him.  
  
"Billy!" Andie's voice rang out shrilly. "No! Billy!" She began to run towards him, when Randy stopped her.  
  
"Where do you think you're going?" He asked as he waved the knife in here direction.  
  
"Randy, don't." Starr said. She let go of Sydney who was still crying.  
  
"What?" Starr walked over to Randy, taking the knife from his hand. "Let me." She said, a deadpan  
  
expression on her face.  
  
"Starr, please. We're friends." Andie stuttered.  
  
"We were never friends. From the day I moved here you made my life a living hell! Believe me this is going to  
  
feel so good. Murder feels good, doesn't it? Isn't that why you do it, Andie? Because it feels good? With  
  
each word Starr took a step forward, and Andie stepped back. Starr held the knife up and closed in on her,  
  
plunging the knife into her several times.  
  
***********************************************************************  
  
1.1.9 Chapter 10: The Final Chapter  
  
A couple of days after the big Halloween bash everything was all cleared up. Stu was dropped of all charges  
  
and the killers were finally dead. The whole campus was very supportive, they treated Sydney and the gang as  
  
if nothing ever happened. Of coarse there were still a few problems that needed working out. Kayla wouldn't  
  
talk to Stu because he kissed Starr and Starr wouldn't talk to Randy because of what happened with Kayla.  
  
Oddly enough, Kayla and Starr were on speaking terms.  
  
The doorbell rang and Kayla went to answer it. Stu stood in the doorway.  
  
"I don't want to talk to you Stu." Kayla said turning and walking to the couch to sit down.  
  
"Kayla, last time you said you didn't want to talk to me, you did." She grabbed a piece of paper and a pen,  
  
then wrote, "NOT THIS TIME!"  
  
"Kayla, I'm sorry." Stu begged. Starr walked into the room.  
  
"I swear if he doesn't stop calling!" She exclaimed, sitting on the couch next to Kayla.  
  
"Randy?" Stu asked her.  
  
"What the hell are you doing here" Starr snapped. Just then a breathless Randy ran into the girls dorm. "Starr,  
  
please listen to me?" He begged. Starr looked away.  
  
"Starr, please?" Randy begged again. Starr took Kayla's paper and wrote, "NO!" in big letters.  
  
"Let's face it man, they're never going to forgive us." Stu sighed.  
  
"Come on Starr." Kayla said getting up. Starr followed her out the door and down the hall. The guys were  
  
right behind them. They turned and walked into the University's library. They grabbed a couple of magazine's  
  
and took a seat at a vacant table. Stu and Randy stood at the table watching them. The girls didn't say a word.  
  
"Hey Stu." Randy said.  
  
"Yes Randy?"  
  
"This morning.I woke up with this feeling, I didn't know how to deal with." Stu grinned.  
  
"I bet you decided to yourself, you'd hide it to yourself and never talk about it, but didn't you go and shout it  
  
when she walked into the room."  
  
"I think I love you!" They both sang loudly. Everyone looked at them, but they didn't care, it only made them  
  
sing louder.  
  
"Would you two behave?" Starr asked, trying to sound irritated.  
  
"We're in the library!" Kayla reminded them, trying to stifle a laugh.  
  
"We'll shut up when you forgive us!" Randy told them, and returned to singing.  
  
"Forgive them already, they can't carry a tune!" Someone in the library laughed.  
  
"Hey!" Stu yelled. "I have taken 3 years of singing class!" He smiled. "And I slept through everyone of  
  
them." Some people in the library laughed. Kayla put her head down on the table.  
  
"New song!" Randy yelled. "Hey, Starr what's that song by that group you like so much?" Starr looked at  
  
him. "Never mind, I remember!" Then he began to sing. "You're all I ever wanted."  
  
"Uh, Randy, I don't know this song."  
  
"It's okay, just smile and nod."  
  
"Okay." Stu smiled and nodded.  
  
"You're all I ever needed."  
  
"Yeah."  
  
"So tell me what to do now, when I want you back!" Starr looked at him and smiled slightly.  
  
"You're all I ever wanted, you're all I ever needed. So tell me what to do now, when I want you back!"  
  
"Didn't you sing that part all ready?" Stu asked.  
  
"It's all I know." Randy whispered. The girls burst out laughing. Stu looked at Kayla.  
  
"Okay, still nothing? Randy think of another song."  
  
"No, please no!" Kayla said laughing. "I forgive you." She got up and took Stu in her arms, kissing him  
  
deeply. The others in the library began to clap. Randy looked at Starr.  
  
"What?" She asked laughing.  
  
"I serenaded you and only he gets forgiven?" He asked. "Okay fine, I'll just have to sing again." He was  
  
about to open his mouth then Starr stopped him.  
  
"Randy, please I am begging you. Don't sing anymore." She laughed.  
  
"Does that mean I am forgiven?" Starr walked over to Randy and kissed him. By now the people had stood  
  
up and were clapping very loudly.  
  
***********************************************************************  
  
Later that day.  
  
Sydney was on the couch mourning the loss of her friends along with Mickey who still didn't believe he had  
  
lived through it. Starr, Kayla, Stu and Randy entered the dorm, laughing. They stopped when they saw  
  
Sydney crying.  
  
"Syd, how you doing?" Kayla asked.  
  
Silence.  
  
"She's doing better." Mickey said.  
  
"Syd?" Kayla asked.  
  
"Oh, huh?' She asked coming out of her trance.  
  
"Are you okay?" Before she had a chance to respond, the phone rang. Sydney picked up the phone.  
  
"Hello?"  
  
"You may think you've won." Said a raspy voice on the other end. "But IT AIN'T OVER, TILL IT'S OVER  
  
Sydney!" The line went dead. Sydney dropped the phone and looked at her friends.  
  
  
  
THE END  
  
Continued in the Sequel, "It Still Ain't Over." 


End file.
